


Until I Met You

by neonsky



Category: Being Human (UK), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Being Human UK - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Niall Horan, Ghosts, Harry Styles - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Past Character Death, Smut, Vampire Louis Tomlinson, Vampires, Werewolf Harry Styles, Werewolves, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 81,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsky/pseuds/neonsky
Summary: Louis, a vampire, Harry, a werewolf, and Niall, a ghost, all find each other and strive for normalcy in a chaotic world. Will they all be able to set aside their differences to work together fitting into the human world? Or will there be greater conflicts? And will an unlikely pair make amends and eventually kindle an unbreakable romance?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the U.K version of the television show Being Human. If you've seen it, you'll see a lot of similarities in the beginning as I used some details from the TV show but changed it up a bit to make it better to understand where the story is going, but in the end, it's more of an original story.
> 
> **I do NOT own Being Human and all the rights belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC**
> 
> Being a fan of the show this was just a fun idea I had and I wanted to write it. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it, especially seasons 1-3.
> 
> Please leave comments telling me what you think because there's always room for improvement. I intended for this to be a lot different than the other story I've written because I've matured a lot since and I wanted this to be more thorough and content-driven. It took a very long time to write this and it would mean a lot to know people are actually reading it.

_Everyone deserves death. Niall was going to die of old age. That was his plan. Louis was going to go down as a victim of the worst plague that spread throughout Europe. He was cold, alone, and terrified. Death is always a certainty, a punchline we could all see coming - but not for Louis. He never thought he’d get a second chance. For a vampire, death isn’t the end, but the beginning._

_Then there are the ones like Harry - the ones who should have died. Shattered and bloody, he was able to walk away from a disaster. But at what cost? They’re scarred - physically and mentally, while transforming into monsters now, too, - an abomination, and what you would see in nightmares. The Big. Bad. Wolf._

_Unnatural and supernatural, they’re overlooked and forgotten by the human world who thinks they're merely fictitious._

_So what have they got to look forward to now? Three supernatural beings all with a common goal must work together, right?_

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Louis squeezes through the tight crowds in the nightclub holding an alcoholic beverage in his hand. The heartbeats of those who surrounded him reverberated in his ears, drowning out the blaring music. He could hear the rush of their adrenaline, especially those drugged up on whatever drugs they had taken to intensify their experience. 

The scent of the blood circulating through their veins traveled up his nostrils, forcing his mind to travel elsewhere to avoid the morbid thoughts from entering his thought process. 

He knew it was never a good idea to be surrounded by so many humans, considering he was in the early stages of being on the wagon. However, for him, it never usually lasted very long, and once you start craving and killing again, it’s never easy to stop. With his drunken state, tonight may be the night. 

He continued to sift through the tight areas. Louis’ feet don’t stop until his eyes rest upon a particular person who attracted him. The young man leaned against the wall, a drink in his hand. His demeanor struck Louis, as he seemed unhappy. 

Louis proceeded to approach him, a stinging sensation surging through his veins, goosebumps rising all over his skin. The slightest thought or sight of blood caused a twinge of ache in his canines, and an unexplainable sensation would surge through him, causing the lust and hunger to intensify.

He made a promise, and he was determined to keep it, but the terrible thoughts began to invade his mind, making it harder for him to suppress the monster. 

The young man seemed a bit drunk as Louis approached him. His mind wasn’t registering what was happening around him. The strobe lights bounced off the walls, dancing around the room. 

His eyes rested upon Louis as the light hit him. He had come to the club with a group of friends, but he had lost them during his time in the crowded and boisterous space. 

Louis was cunning, and he knew exactly how to manipulate the human mind. Having centuries of experience he has learned a lot, understanding what they want in order to covertly slip in and achieve what he wants. He whispers several words in his ear, suggesting some ideas he would be fond of. 

The young man nods and his lips quirk upwards into a smile, agreeing to follow him.

For more privacy, Louis leads him into a closet nearby, then closes and locks the door behind him. The young lad retreats towards the wall, resting his back against it as Louis quickly approaches him. Louis presses his lips against him, their lips moving in sync. 

Louis eventually dips his head down to his neckline, kissing all over the boy’s soft, delicate skin, causing further arousal. 

Louis feels the boy’s hands working on the buttons and zipper of his trousers, eventually pulling them down. But he doesn’t stop as he feels fingers trace around the waistband of his boxers, only causing Louis to quicken his pace. He lifted his head back up to meet the boy’s soft lips again. The dangerous hunger started to awaken inside him, growing more powerful every second that passed by, which made it less and less possible to restrain.

As much as it annoyed him to constantly confess it when asked, he was never fond of labeling himself when it came to sexual orientation. He was quite ambiguous. However, having sex with women wasn't really his favorite, as he had a preference for men instead.

The lust had begun to intensify and escalate, now starting to control him. His heartbeat thrummed in Louis’ ears, and the scent of his blood was too vivid for him to ignore any longer. It hadn’t even gotten too sexual before the bloodlust began to overpower him, but he was at a point of no return. 

Subconsciously, Louis broke his lips away and began to dip his head down towards his neckline. He began to lose focus of his surroundings as the intensity of his bloodlust started to worsen at every passing moment. As much as he attempted to continue repressing it, it was too late.

Unable to attain self-control any longer, the sharpened canines slide out of their sheaths, and his eyes turn a midnight black. Tightening his grip around the lad with his hands, Louis carelessly rips through the skin, his teeth latching on to his jugular.

The young man’s eyes went wide in shock, the pain was unbearable. He screams and tries to kick and push him away, but his efforts are unsuccessful as Louis overpowered him. He started to become weaker the longer his blood was drained from him.

Unable to snap himself out of the compulsion, Louis continues - the euphoric sensation flowing through him that satisfied his unyielding hunger. The young man’s body eventually fell too weak, unable to sustain his life much longer. His cries minimized, and soon no sound emitted from him.

▁

Walking up to the door of his home, Louis stops and takes a glimpse down at his clothes that were soiled from the mess he created tonight. He managed to hide it on the way back as he had his jacket zipped up most of the time, but he absentmindedly unzipped it once he was on an empty street with nobody around to scrutinize him.

“Shit,” he murmured, noticing the range of the stains on his shirt. He had done as much as he could to get rid of the blood on his face and hands, but getting it out of clothes was going to be a different story. 

He had a mere hope to be able to slither inside without being seen, that Harry had gone to bed and Niall wasn’t lurking downstairs. He dreaded the idea of being caught, and could only imagine their reactions when they see his appearance and realize what he had done. 

He fishes for his keys out of the pocket of his jacket, proceeding towards the door. Anxiousness increasing inside him, Louis unlocks the door, pushing it open. His feet languidly carried him inside. 

“Well, it’s about time.” 

The voice which belonged to Niall startled him, jumping out of his own skin. Louis slowly and hesitantly spins around as soon as he closes the door, being rendered speechless. He could only begin to prepare himself for what is about to occur. He was more than aware they still didn’t trust him, and he just gave them another reason.

Niall’s eyes lay upon Louis’ disheveled appearance. The red stains near the collar of his white shirt were easily recognizable as blood. He crosses his arms over his chest and scoffs, shaking his head in disgust. 

He turns to Harry who sat on the sofa, scrutinizing Louis’ presence. Harry stood up and stepped towards Louis until they were less than five feet apart, a rage boiling inside him.

“I manage my condition - bloody hell, I hide in a decrepit, abandoned warehouse so I don’t hurt anybody,” Harry exclaims, slightly raising his voice as he became more infuriated, “But you? You don’t even fucking try.” His eyes are stone cold as his animosity for the shorter lad grows. 

Louis scoffs, then heaving a deep sigh and his eyes drop to the floor. But he broke his promise to them and they had valid reasons to be pissed. Before he could start to explain, Harry put his hand up, stopping him.

“Don’t even bother. I don’t want to hear it.” Sickened, he takes a step backward, shaking his head, “What’s the point of trying to be normal while you are attacking innocent people and killing them?” Harry finishes his lecture as he emphasized his point by throwing his arms up in the air. His heartbeat pounded in his chest and sweat trickled down his forehead as he was fired up. 

“You have a right to be angry,” Louis pleads, despair in his eyes, “I fucked up, and it was a mistake.” He quickly realizes he should have put more thought into the choice of words before he spoke them.

“A mistake?” Niall repeats, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead, taking a heavy step toward him with his arms crossed over his chest still, “You’ve been killing again.” He was just as furious as Harry.

“Listen,” Louis spoke, having been trying to say his piece, “It’s not as easy as you think it is. I want to stop, I really do.” He met their gazes with doleful eyes, full sincerity in his voice, regretting his actions. He focuses his attention on Harry. “How do you think I’ve survived all these years? This is my life every day and I don’t get a break from it like you do.” His voice almost broke as he felt tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. He hated what he was, and neither Harry nor Niall would ever understand how much he struggles with it. 

Harry’s rigid facial expression didn’t change, but he could see Louis meant his words, causing him to have at least some sympathy. However, he also didn’t want to accept his excuse. “Then what’s the point of us even trying?” Harry fiercely retorted, tired of Louis’ excuses. He was almost becoming hysterical, but he was trying to control his emotions before he said anything he’d regret. He glances at Niall for support who agrees with him. Harry observed as Louis’ face fell back into despair, his eyes glassy with tears and his cheeks pink. But Louis had nothing to respond with, knowing Harry was right. “If you really want to blend in and stop, you’ll get a job,” Harry sighs in between sentences, “You need a distraction.” He pauses for a moment, thinking, “Plus you need to get a job anyway. I can’t pay the rent all on my own.” 

“I’ll consider it.” Louis shrugs apathetically. He wouldn’t put much thought into Harry’s offer right now, considering he preferred to have less human interaction if possible. His train of thought travels elsewhere, and he figures it’s best to end the conversation and take a shower. He felt grimy as a result of his soiled clothes. 

“I think we’re done here,” disgusted, Niall ushers Louis to exit the room. 

Without a word, he obeys, starting up the staircase. The animosity the two felt for him had been strong lately, but now he could feel it radiate from them more than ever. 

“I’m going to bed,” Harry tiredly announced an annoyance in his tone. He starts up the staircase to finally get ready for bed. He didn’t know how he managed to stay up so late, but his concern over Louis is what drove him to. Harry had reasons why he still didn’t trust him.

Louis hears Harry’s footsteps approach, causing him to proceed up the staircase at a quickened pace. Now he was trying to avoid Harry. Although Harry was an all-around favorable and humble lad and was barely uncivil to anyone, he made it obvious when he wasn’t too fond of a person. As soon as Louis told them one night Harry changed his demeanor around him and he picked up on it immediately. Louis didn’t expect Harry to react that negatively, especially to the point Harry acted like he was the worst person he ever met. 

Louis shuts the door behind him to his messy bedroom. He sauntered over to his drawers to grab a new pair of clothes. Though he shouldn’t be victimizing himself, Louis felt numb. He couldn’t explain it, but it was a mixture of different contributions. He was quite isolated in this house, as he made little interaction with Harry ever since he found out what he is, and Niall also started keeping his distance. But he considered it's his own actions that are driving them away because, at the beginning of their relationship, it wasn't like this.

He turns around, starting for the bathroom to take a shower. Louis freezes in his doorway as Niall appears, crossing the hallway. They both make eye contact, the seconds passing by intensely. Niall doesn’t say anything, but turns around and starts for the staircase. Louis proceeds into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He tears his bloodied shirt off him, tossing it to the floor. He didn’t know if there was a point in trying to clean it, but rather just toss it in the trash bin instead. 

The torrid water rained down on him, steam permeating around him as he stood motionless. Louis’ gut wrenches as he reflects on the memories at the club, but more importantly, the lives he had taken. But there was another part of him that caused his mind to drift elsewhere because it definitely won’t be the last time. He has ruthlessly killed people over the centuries, and once he came to his senses he hated himself for it and was determined to stop once and for all - however, there have been hindrances in this effort; internal and external factors both playing a huge role. However, the only reason why he had put this much thought into it now was a result of Niall and Harry pressuring him, trying to humanize him so they all could fit in and try to be human. But he needed someone to talk to that would understand his condition, specifically one of his mates he has known for a long time.

▁

Wandering down the staircase, Louis turns the corner around the banister into the living room. The morning sunlight poured into the room through the windows through the curtains, casting down onto the dark hardwood floor. The sound of the television buzzing with the news caught his attention. He noticed Harry and Niall were sitting on the sofa, their eyes glued to the screen. They don’t acknowledge him, but what grabbed his attention were the words about a nightclub last night. 

_“Four bodies, two young men and two young women were found outside a nightclub in London last night. They were all found to be hidden in the same vicinity, but what’s puzzling is that their throats appear to be torn open.”_

“I miss when news didn’t spread as fast,” Louis mutters thoughtlessly, not thinking twice before he uttered those words. 

Harry’s head snapped in his direction, giving him a scornful look and scoffing. “Are you kidding me?” He stands up, crossing his arms over his chest as he starts to grow more furious with Louis. Harry was disgusted by his selfishness. 

Niall scowls as he turns toward Louis. “Four people are dead and you only care about news spreading quickly?” He stared at him incredulously, unable to believe that was his first reaction, “You’re unbelievable.” 

“It sounded insensitive, I know,” Louis says with a tiny voice, starting to become exasperated once they both reacted. He avoided eye contact as his gaze fell to the floor in shame, though he could feel both of their heavy gazes blazing into him. 

“Well, the police will be searching,” Niall spoke, looking directly at Louis. He feared them showing up at their doorstep.

Louis shakes his head. “No, they won’t, we can’t get arrested. There are vampires everywhere in law enforcement. They’ve existed for thousands of years and they always have had a way of doing things when shit like this happens.” He explained it with full confidence, hoping it would make Harry and Niall feel better. But it didn’t, receiving the opposite reaction.

Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t the least bit surprised at all. But it bothered him because he knew it wasn’t right they get away with everything. 

Harry also responds by rolling his eyes, becoming more irked with Louis, and the whole mess that he just created. He wished there was a way to hold them accountable. “Because God forbid the world found out about vampires,” Harry rebukes with sarcasm, shaking his head, but he didn’t think before he spoke because he realized the chaos it would cause. 

“And werewolves,” Louis adds because it affects Harry just as much. If the world found out about vampires they’d soon know about werewolves, and it was no laughing matter. Louis started to become irritated by Harry’s animosity and his brassy behavior towards him. Since he’s always had a hard time biting his tongue, he was afraid he’d say something that would piss Harry off more. “I’m going to head out for the day,” he announces, remembering he has to meet up with his friend. He also couldn’t stand being in Niall and Harry’s presence any longer, even if that meant foregoing his cup of tea. Louis started to turn back around before either of them could acknowledge him.

“Where to?” Niall brazenly interrogates Louis as he cranes his neck in Louis’ direction, his eyes watching his every move. He was more skeptical now and struggled to trust him.

“Meeting up with an old mate of mine,” he flatly responds as he starts for the door. He preferred to escape the house again for the day. The intense and awkward atmosphere definitely started to have an effect on him, and if he stayed in these walls any longer he’s confident he will go mad. 

▁

“It’s good to see you, mate,” Leo blithely says as he pulls Louis into a quick hug. They sit down at the bar in the pub.

“It’s been too long,” Louis mentions, recalling the last time they’ve seen each other. He indicates the bartender to serve them the usual drinks they order when they come to this specific pub. 

“What have you been up to lately?” Leo asks, starting the conversation first, “Have you found a place?” The last time they talked Louis had been still searching which was six months ago. 

Louis nods, hesitant to answer the question at first. “Yeah. But I’m stuck with a werewolf and a ghost.” He spoke the words with distaste, a bitterness on his tongue. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to have a stable place to stay since he’s been trying to avoid the vampire world from being sucked into it again.

Leo gaped at him incredulously, “You don’t let that dog boss you around, right?” 

“No, of course not,” Louis shakes his head. He chuckles in response to the question. The bartender walks over and places the drinks down. Louis slides several quid over and the bartender takes it.

“The least I’d expect from an Old One is to let a dog walk all over you,” Leo quips, snickering. From the inception of their friendship, Leo had always had a lot of respect for Louis because of his status and age. Louis also wasn’t like the others because he was more down to earth, and that’s another part of what Leo admired about him.

“I need your help.” Louis instantly changes the topic of conversation, remembering exactly why he’s here in the first place. He takes a swig of the drink. 

“Of course, what is it?” Leo’s eyebrows frown across his forehead, never used to seeing Louis appear so desperate.

“I want to stop killing.” Louis’s tone of voice was so sincere it was laced with emotion. He watched as Leo’s facial expression changed drastically into shock.

Leo continues to gape at him, unable to believe the words that Louis had spoken. They were words he’d never considered to hear from him, but Leo had noticed that Louis had changed the past few decades. He became less brutal, which was a total contrast from when they first met.

“This doesn’t have to do with-”

“No, no, no,” Louis cuts him off before he could finish the question. He was lying, however, he was and he wasn’t at the same time. Niall and Harry did have an influence.

“Coming from you of all people. That’s rich,” Leo comments, taking a long swig of his beer. He still was in disbelief, convinced he didn’t hear him right. 

“I know,” Louis pauses for a few short seconds, his eyes attached to the pint in his hands as he was unable to look Leo in the eyes, “Last night was an eye-opener for me.” He was lying again, but he didn’t know who he could trust and who was listening around him. Louis had known Leo for many, many years, but he still kept his guard up and wasn’t a hundred percent honest with him because he’s had his fair share of being stabbed in the back from being too honest in the past. Louis experienced his eye-opener a long time ago, but Leo doesn’t know this.

“That was you?” Leo’s eyes grow wide in shock again. But he really wasn’t surprised, knowing Louis for so long. He didn’t expect anything less. 

Louis sheepishly nods as he takes another long sip, trying to hide behind it for a moment as the regret and guilt washed over him. He eventually sets the glass back down on the bar, still refusing eye contact with Leo. 

“That was negligent,” Leo adds as Louis finally lifts his eyes back up to meet his, “You’re never that reckless.” He heaves a sigh, but he understands the story would be covered up, like countless other times. Though Leo always worried about him because he was known to be reckless sometimes.

“I know it was.” Louis frowns and his eyes cast down to the bar again, disappointed in himself, “I may visit the coroner at the hospital. It’s my fault and I should be responsible for taking a part in trying to cover this up before the story escalates.” 

“Do what you feel is right,” Leo suggests, shrugging, “But it’s understandable, I’d be just as apprehensive.” 

“I’m not that worried,” Louis objects, with a dismissive wave. “I can be quite convincing.” A smug grin lifts itself across his face as he regards Leo proudly. As much as Louis hated to because it wasn’t who he wanted to be, often it was necessary.

An uneasy expression crossed Leo’s face. He understood exactly what Louis’ implying from having previous experience. 

▁

Niall strolls across the living room towards Harry, whose laptop was placed on his lap. Harry insisted on finding more information about vampires. There were questions he had and hoped to find answers to. He didn’t know what he’d find since they’re good at covering their tracks. 

“Have you found anything?” Niall asked, bending down and peering over his shoulder at the screen. 

Harry shrugs, “Not much worthwhile. I was right, vampires do try to stay lowkey.” He wasn’t surprised, considering that Louis had mentioned the murders they commit are swiftly covered up and knowing their images can’t be captured on camera. 

Harry mindlessly types the words into the search bar, clueless about the possible results as he began the search. There could be many unknown possibilities on the web. The search query loads, and as he scrolls, there’s a link to a page about World War I. It was the only link that seemed reliable, so Harry clicked on it. He reads the first paragraph, reading how men were mysteriously resurrected from weapons that _should have_ killed them. 

Harry stared at the screen as he finished the paragraph where it concluded that it was an anomaly and the investigation was dropped. He didn’t know what to think as he sat there motionless. It caused him to shudder, goosebumps rising all over his skin. He motioned for Niall to read the last sentence. Harry craned his neck to see Niall’s reaction and their eyes met, both of them having the same thoughts. 

▁

Louis trekked down the hallway of the hospital towards the morgue. He slithered through the doors without being seen and continued to snake down the hallway hoping to continue to be unseen. He couldn’t risk being stopped by the personnel, being in a restricted, employee-only area. 

He comes to a stop at the door, resting his hand on the doorknob and twisting it. To his surprise, the door opened with ease. He steps into the room, his eyes spotting a thin, bearded old man sitting at a desk, diligently reviewing files. 

He was half-bald with greying hair, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose halfway. He lifts his eyes upward from his desk, hearing the door open. He turns to see Louis enter, closing the door behind him.

“Can I help you?” he asks plainly and sharply since he had been disturbed in trying to work on the forms he was filling out. 

“Yes. I have a simple favor to ask of you.” Louis continued to approach the man, standing right before him as he remained seated behind his desk. 

The man doesn’t say anything, but sets his pen down, giving Louis his full attention as he waits patiently. Louis places his hands down on the desk, trying to level himself to the man who still remained seated.

“The four victims from the nightclub last night, I’m pretty sure you know how to change the cause of death.” Louis locked his eyes onto his brown ones, and he could tell he was intimidating him a bit. 

It took the man almost half a minute to realize the context of the demand and why he was being asked it. His breath is stolen from his chest, his eyes going wide as a realization struck him. His heart started to pound in his chest and sweat trickled down the side of his forehead.

“Y-you’re one of them,” he stutters, abruptly standing up. He avoided eye contact, sensing his eyes piercing into him. 

Fear began to settle in, and he could only step away from him as a response. His heart began to hammer against his chest, his blood running cold. But he was aware that there was only one answer to the demand.

“Yes, yes, of course.” He eagerly agrees, a bit frantic as he was frantic due to Louis' request and him being in his presence. He turns around and steps in the direction of the file cabinet to his right. He hastily opens a drawer from the file cabinet, searching through it and grabbing out three file folders. 

The coroner turns back around to his desk, but he hesitates to pick up the pen, his eyes staying attached to the form in his hand. He always resented dishonesty and having vampires constantly come to him demanding that he lie about the findings to cover their tracks so the world doesn’t find out made him hate his job. 

“No,” the man boldly retorted, lifting his eyes up from the form and glowering at Louis, “I can’t keep lying anymore. You’re all murderers and the world deserves to know the truth.” The man couldn’t believe he actually found the courage to stand up to him, and he felt exhilarated. 

Before the man could take another breath, his body forcefully hit the wall, a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt, pressing against his throat which choked him. He flinches as a searing pain travels throughout his head. He hears a tiny sound as his glasses crash to the floor, the lenses breaking. 

“Listen,” Louis was just a few inches away from his face, eyes blazing into him with indignation. “You really think it’s that simple? If the world finds out there will be chaos. Everything will get exposed and you’ll be linked to all of the murders that were covered up.” 

He kept a firm grip on the collar of the man’s shirt as he began to squirm, his face turning pink from the loss of oxygen. As much as he wanted to speak, he couldn't as his voice turned into strained croaks.

“If you want to keep your job you’ll do as I say," Louis emphatically commanded as the man stopped squirming as it was only making his condition worse for him.

Terrified, the man manages to nod. His vision began to blur as the grip around his throat was tight, the loss of oxygen affecting him. Several seconds later he’s let go, and he starts coughing strenuously, gasping for air. Before he could regain his clear eyesight, Louis disappeared. 

Louis strolls back up the hallway. He grabs his iPhone out of the pocket of his jacket to text Leo to let him know it’s done. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone as his feet carry him towards the doors. He didn’t want to look more suspicious than he already does, but it’s not like his image will be caught on the security cameras either.

His subconscious started to nag him, telling him that he was too harsh to the poor man, but he promptly pushed the thoughts out of his mind. 

The sound of particular voices from a television caught his attention. Louis’ head snapped upward to the television on the wall in the waiting room. The news was currently playing, reiterating the event at the nightclub last night. But this time, they were stating the police are searching for a possible perpetrator. 

He stifles a soft chuckle, turning back down to his phone in his hands. Their jobs weren’t going to be easy, since he had left zero traces of evidence, as usual. He was never that sloppy. 

The anchor rambled on to state the families are currently grieving, causing him to frown. He can empathize, understanding what it’s like to be in that position. But he doesn’t stop and stare, he can only keep moving forward. 

▁

Niall stepped into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge, but he promptly stopped in his tracks, remembering that he can't eat or drink. It was a usual ritual for him when he was alive, and it still annoys him. There were a lot of things he couldn't do: interact with humans, sleep, change his clothes, or even have a wank. Niall was usually bored most of the time, but he was grateful to have Louis and Harry now. 

Niall remembered the day he had met them. He was in disbelief that he wasn't alone anymore and that he could be seen - because humans can't see ghosts. Louis and Harry are the closest he has had to actual friends since before he died. He was so much happier now - until they started fighting all the time. Now the only time it was peaceful was when he was home alone or when one of them was home and the other was out. 

He turned back around, sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, taking a deep sigh. Niall could barely remember the events that led up to his death, as it was all fuzzy to him at first, even now. But he still remembered everything about his life before, especially his fiancee, Elizabeth, which hurt even more to recall those memories. 

They both had moved to London from Ireland together for a job opportunity she was given. He wanted to see her again, even though she couldn't see him. But right after he died she had quickly moved out and he never saw her again. However, the day of his funeral is what broke him. Niall had to watch his family members and friends mourn him as he stood there, completely invisible to all of them as he tried everything to get them to see him. He couldn’t even bear the sight of seeing his mum cry and not be able to do anything about it. He felt helpless and truly alone for the first time. What he knew was that he was stuck - trapped in limbo, but he didn’t know much else about the afterlife other than what some religions say about heaven and hell.

Even though they were never explicit about it, he knew Harry and Louis felt sorry for him. They want to help him figure out what’s keeping him here, but that itself can lead to a variety of answers. Niall was in such deep thought that he didn’t even hear the front door open and close as Louis was back. 

Stumbling upon Harry’s laptop whilst alone in the living room, Louis curiously takes it, setting it on his lap. A certain search query attracted him, as it remained on the screen since Harry had used it. His eyebrows frowned across his forehead, bewildered, questioning why Harry would be searching the internet about vampires. According to the rest of the human world, they were a myth, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Hearing footsteps enter the room, Louis’ head snaps to see Niall enter. He hadn’t heard him enter the house, so it took him off-guard to see Louis sitting on the sofa. He freezes in his footsteps and notices that he was using Harry’s laptop. 

“Did you actually think you were going to find anything?” Louis almost mocks them, indicating towards the screen. His nostrils flared as he glowered at Niall who timidly stood in the entrance to the room.

Niall shakes his head. “No. It wasn’t my idea.” He takes several steps towards him, but his demeanor caused him to keep a measurable distance. Though he didn’t know why he was afraid, Louis couldn’t hurt him, “Harry, he wanted to know more.”

Setting the laptop back on the coffee table, Louis stands up, crossing his arms over his chest. “He could have just asked me. I mean, I won’t bite.” He finishes the sentence with a smirk, trying to stifle a snicker. But obviously, he didn’t mean it literally. He watches Niall’s similar reaction, glad to finally see him soften up around him. 

Louis boldly approaches him, a bit too close for comfort. The atmosphere between them is a tad awkward, and he was aware he is only going to make it more awkward. Cockily, he finishes their conversation with a smile, patting him on the shoulder before stepping past him and vanishing into the kitchen. 

Harry had returned from work shortly after the interaction. He noticed an odd countenance encompassing the atmosphere as he stepped through the doorway, mostly surrounding Niall. He also realized that Louis was home. He could always tell when he was. 

Louis emerges from down the staircase, causing Harry’s feet to come to a complete halt in his tracks. Harry is aware that Louis had seen his laptop, it had looked touched as the website he left open was closed out. If Niall had, he would have told him. Though he has the upper hand because he has leverage, Louis still intimidated him. 

“Harry,” spoke Niall, indicating towards Louis who placidly stood just several feet away with his arms crossed, waiting with a stern gaze. Harry remained confused for half a minute, unable to understand, but then it hit him as he remembered his research earlier today. There’s no other reason why Louis would be standing there so patiently, waiting for him to start the conversation. 

Harry could feel both their eyes blazing on him. He didn’t know how to start the conversation, anxiety boiling inside him. His mind ran blank, unable to utter a word. Goosebumps rose on his skin, covering each and every inch. 

Louis wasn’t too keen on sharing information about himself, especially with a person he’s not too fond of. From years and years of dealing with all sorts of people, he learned some lessons the hard way. He steps toward the middle of the room near the sofa, his arms still crossed over his chest.

“Is it all true? About vampires?” The first question that left Harry's tongue. He felt as if he was being extremely upfront about it because Louis didn’t even indicate that he would answer his questions.

Louis’ eyebrows frowned across his forehead in confusion as he wasn’t sure for a moment what Harry meant. But before Harry could clarify, Louis cuts him off, “What--did you think I burnt to a crisp in the sunlight?” Louis tried to stifle a snicker as a cheeky grin formed across his face, coming off as mocking Harry, “Or glitter for that matter?” He showed obvious disdain for all the fictional stories that depict vampires because they were wrong and stereotypical. 

Harry didn’t acknowledge him because it wasn’t the question he was going to ask, so he remained silent. But he had a feeling Louis wouldn’t like some of the other questions he had in mind.

“I mean, the sunlight does bother me, but I won’t die from it,” Louis clarifies. He uncrosses his arms and lets them fall to his sides.

“How old are you?” Harry boldly asks his next question without hesitation. The question even surprises Niall who turned to Louis, waiting for his answer. 

Louis doesn’t answer right away, trying to figure out how to answer the question. But he chose not to give them an answer, deciding it’s best not at this point in time. He also feared their reaction and the assumptions as well as the following questions that would come as a result. 

“I don’t think you’re entitled to that answer yet,” he immediately turned serious, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Niall doesn’t understand the answer, curious why Louis chose to be so cryptic about a question that seems so menial. 

Louis knew he couldn’t tell them. He was honestly terrified of their reactions at the moment. The thought of his real age also made him too uneasy, he hated to even consider it. 

Niall opens his mouth to point out that he didn’t really provide much of a tangible answer, but Louis cuts him off before he could get a word out. 

“I’m not obligated to provide either of you an autobiography on my life.” Louis eagerly desires to escape the situation that started to feel uncomfortable. Talking about his personal life was a road he never went down because it was too hard for him.

Taken aback by Louis’ arrogance, Niall scoffs. But he couldn’t say he was surprised. If anything, he expected it. But he also realized that Louis was under no obligation to share anything with them if he didn’t want to. It was his prerogative, anyway. 

As Louis starts to leave the room, Harry suddenly conjures a certain question, one that could evidently prove his valid points. 

“How long have you gone without killing?” The question rolled off Harry’s tongue as Louis started for the staircase. It was a last-minute zing, but also an opportunity to prove his point. 

The question causes Louis to come to an immediate halt, his feet glued to the floor. Regardless of his past attempts and successions, he still hesitated to answer the question because he hated to talk about it. “I’ve tried to stop many times, but...it’s easier said than done,” Louis’ voice trembled a bit as he finished the last part, feeling the hurt and the pain from the guilt resurface, causing aching in his gut.

Though he generally attempts to keep the peace, Niall always had been afraid of getting involved, and he would usually try to stay quiet whenever Louis and Harry would bicker. But other times he knows when he needs to get involved to prevent the situation from escalating any further.

Grunting, Louis proceeds towards the staircase with heavy footsteps. The sound of Harry’s soft chuckle caused his blood to begin to boil, but he doesn’t succumb to providing him a reaction. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit too hard on him?” Niall pops the question as soon as Louis exits the room. He felt at least some sympathy towards the poor lad. 

Harry shrugs, but then he shakes his head. “He killed four people in one night, Niall. Actions speak louder than words,” Harry’s tone was cold and brusque as he expressed his resentment for Louis, “You know how I feel.” He stands up to start the kitchen to prepare himself dinner.

Standing behind the closed door to Louis’ bedroom, Niall hesitates to knock. Since the episode downstairs, he had thought about taking the initiative to attempt to talk to Louis without Harry around. He felt it was necessary, especially because he can sense how estranged Louis feels in this house. 

He lifts his arm up, his hand forming into a fist to knock. He softly knocks the first time, but they gradually become louder on the third. His arm drops at his side, his eyes dropping to the floor between his feet, sighing. 

“Who is it?” Louis asks the question before opening his door. He was notorious for having little trust before opening his door to anyone. Also another learning experience. 

“It’s Niall. Harry’s not with me, I promise.” Niall was convinced that Louis wouldn’t open the door if he didn’t make it known that he was alone. Just a few seconds later, the door is thrust open. Their gazes instantly met.

“What is it that you want?” Louis crosses his arms over his chest, his emotions were apathetic towards Niall’s presence. 

“I just wanted to talk,” Niall uttered, his voice expressing his reticent demeanor. There was always an element about him that caused Niall to be wary and tense. 

“I felt guilty about what happened downstairs. I promise a civil discussion.” He puts his arms up in a surrender act, understanding Louis’s skepticism. 

“Alright.” Louis turns around, beckoning for Niall to follow him with a wave of his hand. 

“Listen,” Niall begins, stepping through the doorway. 

Louis turns around, giving him his undivided attention. 

“I don’t know what’s got into Harry. Ever since you told us he shut you out.” Niall’s trying to process how to put his next sentence into the simplest words since he didn’t want to be too harsh. 

Louis shrugs, “Yeah, I realized that. I don’t blame him though, especially because I pretty much lied to him for four months.” Though he cut Niall off, he felt like he needed to say his piece before Niall could continue. 

“Can’t you live off of the donated pints sent to the hospitals?” Niall asks the question, hoping to make Louis feel better by offering him another option to his dilemma. 

Louis shakes his head, sitting down on the duvet near the edge of his bed. His gaze dropped to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact as he felt Niall’s heavy gaze locked onto him, watching his every move. “It’s not the same. Trust me, if I could, I’d be doing that already.” He shifts uncomfortably, an uneasy sentiment snaking through him, “I’m going to stop, just give me time,” he sighs, lifting his eyes back up to meet Niall’s, “I’ll take Harry’s offer about getting a job.” He was reaching the brink of desperation, though he hated to express that he was this desperate.

Niall crosses his arms over his chest, keeping a straight face. But he could sense Louis’ sincerity, causing him to soften his demeanor a little. “Okay, but I can’t keep covering your arse like this,” Niall pauses for a breath, “You need to get your shit together.”

“I will,” Louis nods formally, completely understanding Niall’s point of view. However, there’s a sudden uncertainty that slithers through him, but he doesn’t express it, afraid to attract any unnecessary scrutiny from Niall. 

Before Niall could leave, he decides to speak up and loosen any more current tensions between them.

“Niall.”

Right as he reaches the door, Niall spins back around to face him. He’s curious about what else Louis has to say. 

“I apologize for being an arsehole lately, but you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not as awful or intimidating as you perceive me to be,” He meets Niall’s gaze with an apologetic, yet sincere demeanor, “Not all vampires are bad people and I wish Harry understood that.” He tears his gaze away again, sighing deeply. 

Nodding, Niall couldn’t help but find himself agreeing. He wasn’t a prejudiced person, and it would be hypocritical of him to disagree with Louis’ point about stereotyping. “I know, but I still don’t think he’s okay with all the killing,” he counters Louis’ point, the thought hit him last minute. Those words left a bitter taste in Niall’s mouth, now realizing that he felt the same as Harry. 

With a wave of his hand, he dismisses Niall, signaling that this conversation is over now. He lacks interest in continuing it. 

Without a word, Niall obeys and exits the room. Regardless, Louis still intimidated him, though he wanted to accept his plea. His feet don’t stop until he reaches the bottom of the staircase. Harry still remained in the kitchen, but he didn’t have any doubts that he had listened to a portion of their conversation. 

“Have a nice chat?” Harry snidely pops the question, knowing Niall too well as he was able to accurately assume where he'd gone.

Startled, Niall notices that Harry was standing in the entrance to the kitchen leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Niall nods but doesn’t say anything. 

Without another word, Harry turns around and walks back into the kitchen. But Niall decides to follow him, a thought pertaining to the conversation with Louis hitting him.

“Why don’t you give him a chance? I think you’re too hard on him.” 

Harry scoffs in response to Niall’s words, but he’s aware he’s acting childish. As he stood there at the stove, he began to mull over the question, considering the fact maybe Niall was right. 

“Well, maybe he should stop killing people.” The words slip off his tongue before he could process them, however, it was his main counterargument. There were other reasons why, but he wasn’t going to bring them up because he wasn’t comfortable enough to discuss it with Niall yet.

“Have you killed anyone while you were transformed?” The bold question escapes Niall’s mouth, uncertain if Harry was a hypocrite. 

Harry shakes his head, his eyes remaining on the pan as he holds the handle firmly. “You know that I hide in an abandoned postal warehouse so it doesn’t attack anyone or anything.” Harry thought that Niall must’ve forgotten where he ran off to during the full moons.

Niall grunts, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but he wasn’t going to ask any more questions. “Well, you can’t keep badgering Louis for trying, and he knows how you feel about him,” he realizes that his words fell deaf on Harry’s ears as he earns zero acknowledgment. Understanding that this conversation isn’t improving, he decides to exit the kitchen. 

He wanders into the living room, grabbing the television controller and turning it back on. The screen pops up to reveal the news, the channel where they had left it earlier. A police officer stands patiently before a news reporter, in the middle of answering her questions pertaining to the occurrence last night, his answers elusive. With a roll of his eyes, he shuts off the television. This was exactly what Louis had mentioned last night. He could feel a sick, uneasiness erupt in the pit of his stomach as the thought continued to stick in his mind. 

“Stop watching that shit,” Harry’s voice was heard from the kitchen. He peeks his head around the wall. “It’ll only upset you more.” 

Nodding, Niall agrees with him. He plops down on the sofa, remembering that there’s no point in stepping back into the kitchen since he can’t eat or drink anything. The harsh reality of being a ghost; that, and nobody else can see him except Louis and Harry since they’re both supernaturals.

Louis grabs his phone, an idea sprouting in his head. He begins to type a text message to Leo, asking him for a favor tomorrow. He thought he would be better off sending Leo to check on the coroner if he obeyed his demand, rather himself, fearing what the man would do if he saw him again. He wouldn’t put it past the guy since he refused him in the first place. 

Instead of staying in his room, he decides to trek back downstairs. But he always usually knew what to expect once he stepped into a room where Harry is. There was always a stark hostility that Harry instigated between them that encompassed the room, and it always bothered Louis. 

Niall sat on the sofa, his eyes on the television. Harry was still in the kitchen, but not for much longer. “You should see how poorly they’re playing,” Niall spoke to Louis, indicating the replay of the football game on the television from earlier in the day, “That score is atrocious.” 

Louis scrutinized the television screen, agreeing with him. He sits down on the sofa beside Niall, becoming absorbed into the game already. 

Grabbing the plate and a fork, Harry starts for the living room. Hearing Louis’ voice, his feet stopped dead in his tracks in the entryway, his eyes landing on Louis sitting in Harry’s usual spot next to Niall. But it’s not like Louis was aware, anyway. Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Harry spins around and sits at the square table instead. 

Niall and Louis’ eyes were still attached to the television screen by the time Harry exited the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket off the hook, remembering he had to run an errand. 

“I have to run out to the store. I noticed we’re out of milk and eggs.” He puts his jacket on, starting for the door. 

“Alright. See ya later,” Niall waved and retorted flatly, craning his neck to see Harry approach the front door. He turned his attention back to the game. 

Harry needed an excuse to leave the house, but he did need to make a run to the store anyway. Once Harry closed the door behind him, Niall grabbed the controller and shut off the television. The score was pretty much set since the game was nearly over. 

Before he could utter a word, Louis stands up, starting for the kitchen to grab a drink. He felt like he needed one just being in Harry’s presence. Harry didn’t even have to say anything and the tension in the room caused his blood pressure to keep rising.

It wasn’t until he stepped into the kitchen when he thought of asking Niall if he wanted one as well, but he recalled that ghosts can’t eat or drink. He really felt bad for Niall and wished there was a way he wouldn’t be stuck here anymore - to figure out his unfinished business. 

▁

Harry drove down the streets of London. The sun was beginning to set, and the nightlife was just getting started. He still recalled the day he moved to the bustling city, right after he had run away from his family once he discovered his lycanthropy. He didn’t choose London on a whim, but rather the fact it was far enough from Holmes Chapel, his hometown. He feared the possibility of seeing a family member, and he couldn’t take the chance.

Harry didn’t realize he hadn’t been paying attention until he suddenly slammed on the brakes seeing the red light. His heart was pounding in his chest, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. He takes several breaths, trying to relax. He tries to clear his mind of prolonged thoughts, knowing that it’s distracting him. 

He stepped into Tesco and grabbed a basket, recalling the list of items he needed. He couldn’t help but keep Louis on his mind the entire time. A part of him begged him that he was being too hard on the lad, but another part pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t always know that Louis was a vampire until Louis came clean and told him and Niall one night a few days after they both settled in. If it weren’t for Niall, since only supernaturals can see ghosts, he probably wouldn’t have told him so soon. 

Harry refused to believe him at first, but then once Louis showed him proof, it all started to make sense to him - what he had witnessed when he was younger and why he was attacked five months ago behind a pub where he used to work. He wished that Louis was honest with him then, but in Louis’ defense, he did it to protect him at the time. He still couldn’t get the image out of his head from when Louis sat in the blue armchair in the living room and flashed him his hauntingly demonic black eyes since Harry adamantly refused to believe him. From that night, he hoped to never see them again. 

Completely zoning out as he proceeded down the aisle, he breaks out of those thoughts. He was too distracted as it was. Not paying the slightest attention as his eyes wandered to the shelves, Harry accidentally collided shoulders with another person.

Taken by complete surprise, he abruptly apologizes. The tall, lanky man just stares into Harry’s green eyes, burning holes through him. His jaw clenched, not uttering a word as he continued to brush by Harry. 

Shuddering, he proceeds away from the odd man. There was something off about him that Harry could detect, but he couldn’t exactly place his finger on it; whatever it was made him almost shit his pants. 

Though it wasn’t in his plans, he hurried to finish his shopping list and get home. He wasn’t always scared this easily, but this time is an exception. Harry racked his brain as he continued to drive home, unable to figure out why the man startled him so much. 

▁

He stepped through the door of his home, closing it behind him. Harry set the bags on the floor to take his jacket off. It was eerily quiet, almost too quiet. He takes the bags into the kitchen, setting them on the table. 

Feeling a cold brush whip past him as he’s turned down to the bags and taking the items out, Harry spins around in his tracks. His heart almost ceased to beat before his eyes landed on the sight of Louis standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the molding, a giant smirk plastered across his face. Harry scowls, having had enough of the scares tonight. 

“What’s got you so jumpy and panicked?” Louis questions him, not adjusted to seeing Harry so anxious and terrified. 

Harry doesn’t answer the question, instead keeps emptying the plastic bags. He couldn’t tell if Louis was generally curious or just asking the question to mock him. 

Understanding he’s being ignored, Louis sighs, slightly annoyed. He rolls his eyes, deciding to leave the room. “Alright, don’t answer the question. I can’t help you then.” He begins to turn around to leave, knowing he’s not welcome in Harry’s presence. 

“It was this bloke in Tesco,” Harry mutters, his voice low, “He freaked me out, that’s all.”

Freezing in his footsteps, Louis spins around. He gapes at Harry, inquisitive. His eyebrows frowned across his forehead. “How so?” He crosses his arms and leaned against the molding again, waiting for Harry to continue. He knew there was more to the story. Louis’ never used to see Harry be so vulnerable, especially around him when he’s often militant in his presence. 

“We accidentally collided and he gave me the creepiest stare, burning right through me,” Harry shuddered, taking the empty plastic bag and shoving it in the trash bin. 

“My guess is he was a vampire who recognized what you were,” he paused for a moment, “But vampires _are_ arseholes, especially towards werewolves,” he added, trying to help Harry understand. 

Harry scoffs at the remark at first, but then he remembers what Louis had said before in a past conversation - the night that Louis had told him what he was. It wasn’t his first rodeo dealing with unruly vampires who hate werewolves, and it sent a shiver down his spine just remembering the first. 

Glancing upward at the clock on the wall, Harry notices it’s gotten late. He didn’t even realize how much time had passed between when he left for Tesco earlier and when he returned just a few minutes ago. 

“Well, goodnight,” Harry mutters, slipping past Louis to start upstairs. He doesn’t acknowledge the information Louis provided him since he’s heard enough. But he also understood Louis was only trying to be helpful and didn’t mean to offend him. 

“Night,” murmurs Louis, turning and watching Harry start up the staircase. That had to have been the most interaction they’ve had so far in a short amount of time, and needless to say, Louis was surprised. He follows behind Harry to start back upstairs. 

Louis begins to pass Harry’s bedroom on the way to his, however, for some reason, he comes to a complete stop. The door to Harry’s room was left open a sliver, and he couldn’t help himself from watching Harry undress, taking off his shirt. Harry’s tall and toned figure captivated him for some reason he couldn’t explain. 

Before Harry could turn around, Louis turns away and scurries off towards his room. He feared being caught by Harry, or even Niall -- as embarrassing as it would sound. 

▁

Louis traipsed down the staircase. He had already wasted half the day staying home and doing as little as possible. Mostly because he was waiting for Harry to leave for work. At first, the house seemed silent, but as he got closer to the bottom step of the staircase, he could hear chatter from the television in the living room. 

He entered the living room to find the television turned on to the news again. He wasn’t surprised, especially with the latest headlines recently. He also figured Niall’s curious if there are any updates about the nightclub murders. If there were any, it was because either the coroner obeyed or didn’t obey Louis’ demand. 

“Fancy seeing you still home,” Niall observes as he cranes his neck from the sofa to see Louis plod into the living room, “I didn’t expect you to still be here.” Louis’ usually always out during the day, and it was unexpected to see him. 

Louis shrugs, disregarding Niall’s comment. He crashed on the sofa beside him. Grabbing the television remote, Niall turns it off. 

“Enough of this depressing shit,” Niall scoffs, shaking his head. 

Louis couldn’t help but be surprised that Niall didn’t seem interested in continuing to watch for any update on the nightclub murders. However, he didn’t question him. It was probably better off he wasn’t anyway. Though, he was curious himself; especially since the story now lies on the coroner.

Feeling as if he was wasting time, Louis stands back up, deciding to finally head out. He felt awkward staying home all day and didn’t see much of a point. “I’m heading out to get a few drinks. Do you want to come with?” he asks Niall without thinking, forgetting that ghosts can’t eat or drink. It was a force of habit. Though he still felt pity for Niall, figuring he must become lonely often since he’s always left home alone. But it was out of his hands, and Niall couldn’t interact with humans anyway. 

Niall responds with a questioning gaze, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead. He wasn’t sure if Louis was being insensitive or just forgetful. But another question struck him. “Didn’t you go out yesterday?” It struck him as odd since it’s not common for Louis to be drinking so often. 

Louis shrugs. “Yeah, but whatever’s gonna get my mind off of the hunger for blood.” Since vampires can’t get alcohol poisoning, he couldn’t care less. He would just get drunk and recover with a mild hangover several hours later. 

▁  
  


The bartender behind the bar top sets the pint down before Louis. Wrapping his hand around the cold glass, he promptly takes a swig, desiring the need for alcohol to suppress his hunger. Out of his peripheral vision, a woman sits down on the stool beside him. He sets the glass down and turns to see a young girl who he guessed in her early twenties. Her hair was dyed chestnut, as her raven hair made an appearance at her roots. Her skin was a soft almond. 

“The usual, please,” she spoke to the bartender with an American accent, throwing Louis off-guard at first. 

“Not from around here, I see,” he notes, stifling a snort. He takes another swig of his drink. 

She chuckles, then rolling her hazel eyes. “I’ve lived in London since I was fourteen. My dad, he’s a diplomat.” 

“Hm,” he hummed, surprised. He didn’t expect her response but pursues another question. “Where in America are you from?” 

“Connecticut. But I’ve lived in London with my mom, dad, and my younger sister. My name’s Vanessa before I forget to introduce myself.” She finishes the sentence with a small smile across her lips. 

“Louis,” he mutters as his eyes were focused on the now half-full glass in his hands.

The bartender approaches her with a pint, setting it down before her. She swiftly takes it. 

As Louis continues to sit there and talk to her, he could feel his relentless hunger for blood start to return. He started to zone out as he started to hear her heartbeat thrum in his ears, drowning out her voice as she continued to talk.

“Louis?” Vanessa waves her hand in front of his face, confusion written across her face. 

He immediately snaps out of it, not realizing how long he’s been in a daze. 

“Are you alright? You’re shaking,” she asks, concerned, briefly glancing down at his hands. 

“Sorry,” he quickly apologizes, drawing backward and repositioning his posture. “See, I’ve recently quit smoking, and it’s been hard.” It was the most sensible lie he could think of that would work.

“Oh, wow. I can’t imagine how tough that is,” she tries to empathize with him, knowing that nicotine addiction is no joke. 

“So, have you continued your education at university?” Louis quickly changes the subject, trying to reduce the awkwardness around them from his stint.

Vanessa nods. “Yes. I’m currently studying civil engineering.” She lets out a long, exasperated sigh, taking a sip of her drink. It was exactly what she needed after a long and strenuous day. She couldn’t help but be captivated by his mystique, especially his benevolent charm. It was hard to resist. 

Finishing his drink, Louis called the bartender over for another one. He already knew it was going to be an interesting night. But he couldn’t predict the outcome of meeting Vanessa and where this conversation would take him. 

▁

They both had gone clubbing later that night. He had zero intentions to sleep with her and just wanted a normal night out. However, the night still became messy due to his lack of ability to control his relentless addiction. Louis had escaped out the back door for a breather as he could feel it growing more powerful inside him the longer he was around not only her but the other people. Although as she was suspicious, Vanessa followed him as she'd received weird vibes ever since the pub. What ensued after was a consequence she never anticipated. 

His canines had lengthened and were buried deep in her neck, startling and terrifying her as she belts out a scream of terror while trying to use every bit of energy to fight back. But her attempts were fruitless as he was stronger than her, especially as her body became weaker and her heartbeat began to slow down. Nobody was coming to her rescue as the street was empty and it was extremely late in the night.

Louis lifts his head upward from her bloodied neck and the spatters on the brick wall behind her that her body leaned up against. He stares down at her motionless body where she was barely breathing as her pulse started to fade, coming to realize what he’s done. His eyes widened in horror. 

“No, no, no,” Louis murmured almost inaudibly, anxiety and apprehension taking control of him. He fucked up again and started to become furious with himself. But there was only one way he could make this right. He only had so little time until it was too late. Her legs had already given out as they were too weak to keep her standing and he could barely hold her up any longer, so he carefully laid her on the ground and kneels next to her body. Lifting his wrist up, he draws a line of blood with his canines. He holds it over her lips. He refused to let anyone else die as a result of his irresponsibility and lack of self-control. 

“I am so, so sorry,” he apologizes, aching with regret and gazing down at her with dismal eyes that were filled with tears. As much as he should have let her die instead, he couldn’t. Not another one. It wasn’t fair.

Louis understood the little time he had to do something about Vanessa and escape the narrow alley they were in before he could be discovered. He had to figure out how to handle this since he was on his own. But there was only one place she could be when things like this happened. She needed to be around other vampires when she woke up so they could help her.

He takes another glance at her lifeless, horror-stricken face. He swallows hard, grief and remorse plaguing his conscience and adding several blows to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He grabs his phone to make a call, knowing it was the only way to help her adjust to the new life she would soon wake up to.

▁

**One Week Later**

The early morning sun poked through the windows of the abandoned warehouse, casting onto the cold floor. Groaning, Harry rolls onto his back, his eyes peeled open to the bright sunlight which blinded him at first. He takes several breaths of the fresh morning air before sitting upward and scanning his surroundings. 

The room was all torn apart from previous times, scratches all over the grey walls and the floorboards ripped up. It looked like a small tornado had ripped through the room. But as usual, he has no recollection of anything.

Harry stands up to quickly leave. He had no option but to leave his clothes in the car that was parked outside, as he would lose them anyway during the transformation. He longed for a hot, relaxing shower as soon as he would arrive home. 

The frigid air nipped at his skin as he couldn't wait to put his clothes back on. He tried to hurry back to his car before being possibly spotted and arrested for being naked in public. As much as he was adjusted by now, he always dreaded the morning after. His body ached and he still felt nauseous. Harry always had to be extra careful to not be seen by anyone, and often it was a difficult task since he wasn’t exactly in a secluded area.

Stepping through the front door of the house, Harry observes the silence and was taken off-guard by it. He’s at least adjusted to the sound of the television or another sound caused by Niall or Louis. Though he doesn’t ponder it for too long, proceeding up the staircase to take his well-deserved shower. 

Harry steps out of the shower into the steamy air, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He shakes his hair in the towel, then wraps it around his body before he steps out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

It was unusually quiet, almost too quiet for him where he was prompted to investigate. Harry wanders down the hallway, eventually reaching the door to Louis’ room. Seeing that it was open a crack, Harry pushes on the door to peer in, seeing the lad sleeping soundlessly. Afraid to wake him, Harry turns back around to leave. He starts downstairs to fetch himself breakfast. He ran his fingers through his damp, wavy hair as he came down the staircase, fixing it before reaching the last step. 

“Mornin’.” Niall, who sat at the table, eagerly greets Harry as he enters the kitchen. 

Harry acknowledges him with a small wave as he approaches the cupboard to grab a box of cereal and milk from the fridge.

“Do you trust Louis?” Harry pops the random question as he sits down at the table. He kept his voice low so as not to be heard. He starts to prepare a bowl of cereal as Niall thinks. 

“Yeah -- I mean, I want to,” Niall struggles to answer Harry’s question, trying to figure out how to properly word it, “I think deep down he has a real heart, but he struggles to show it because he’s so guarded.” Niall pauses, thinking, before continuing, “I want to believe that he’s trying to stop hurting people.” 

Harry considered Niall’s answer. He, too, wanted to trust Louis, since he had grown a liking to him before he found out what he was. After Harry had run away from his family, they both had met in London and eventually decided to get a place together since they both expressed the same need of wanting a normal life. 

Luckily for them, as it was London, the rent for the place was fairly cheaper due to the fact that nobody else had lived there in a long time because it’s claimed to be haunted and previous owners had reported paranormal activity. 

“I do think you’re being too hard on him,” Niall adds with confidence, meeting Harry’s stern gaze, a frown across his face, “He can’t help what he is, and you need to stop being so mean to him. Since the night he told us you’ve shut him out and you won’t even talk to him.” He pleaded with Harry, trying to restore peace in the household. He was getting fed up with the ongoing conflict between Harry and Louis. 

Harry sat there for several seconds, motionless and quiet. His hand remained grasping the spoon, but his gaze fell to the table, zoning out. Niall didn’t understand the actual reason why he felt the way he did about Louis, and he wouldn’t know because he never told him.

It was a traumatic experience he dealt with as a child, however, being so young and naive, he didn’t know that vampires actually existed at the time. But it affected him so much because it was _his_ hometown, Holmes Chapel, and he just happened to witness it one night when he was hanging out with his friends. Multiple people had died under mysterious circumstances, one of his closest friends died in his arms, but now he understood what _really_ happened. 

He also never understood how it was covered up until now when Louis explained to them that there are vampires everywhere. They watch out for their own kind to make sure they don’t get exposed. It still made him sick to think about it because it wasn’t right that they just get away with everything. Another issue that Harry had was that Louis had lied to him about why he was attacked the night they met. He would have died if Louis never showed up and chased them away, but he wished he was told the truth. He wouldn’t have been so furious once he figured it out if Louis was honest with him. 

Before Louis had told them, Harry had grown to like him and thought that there was something more there between them. Now Harry can’t even look at him without feeling resentment with everything he's gone through.

“Harry?” Niall’s voice breaks him out of his deep thought, who regarded him with concern, “Everything alright?” Niall’s never seen Harry seem so anxious and zoned out deep in his own thoughts before. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry nodded, looking down at his cereal which started to become soggy. He started to think about what Niall had said about being too hard on Louis, and he knew he was right. He couldn’t judge Louis for the actions of the others and was hoping he was different from the rest of them. 

As Harry continued to eat his breakfast, he thought of trying to warm up to Louis and try to understand him more and set aside their differences. He knew that he couldn’t be hostile towards him forever, especially since they both mutually agreed to live together in the first place. He had an idea and was going to propose it to him as soon as Louis came downstairs. 

Louis eventually entered the kitchen without acknowledging Harry or Niall, still wearing pajama pants and shirtless. He went over to the cupboard to grab a cup and prepare himself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal. 

Harry and Niall just looked at each other as they both sat at the table, not saying a word as Louis minded his own business. Harry was trying to find the courage to ask him the question, but he was also curious about what Louis’ reaction would be. 

Louis finally sits down at the table, his tea in his hands, and set the bowl down. He turns his attention to Niall and chooses to ignore Harry’s presence, but Harry was well aware of it.

The room was completely silent, with the exception of Harry’s spoon scraping the bowl as he was almost finished. Niall glanced at Harry and Louis, hoping either of them would say something to prevent it from becoming any more awkward than it already is. 

Niall loudly cleared his throat, flicking his eyes at both Harry and Louis again to say at least something. He didn’t want to always be the one to start a conversation. The heavy silence that encompassed the room started to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“So, I heard the weather’s-”

“Louis, would you like to go out to lunch or for drinks one day this week?” Harry abruptly cuts Niall off, taking him by surprise. Harry watched Louis as he was in the midst of taking a sip of his tea, waiting for him to respond. 

Because he started to chuckle at Harry’s question, Louis’ eyes went wide, breaking out into a coughing fit as he choked on his tea. Niall reaches over and pats his back, trying to help him breathe. 

“Wait, you’re not joking?” Louis responds with a strained voice, followed by another cough, his throat still burning him and his eyes watery as he struggled to speak. He gazed at Harry incredulously. 

Harry shook his head, completely serious. He watched as Louis continued to stare at him in disbelief. Louis never thought he would hear those words come out of Harry’s mouth. He felt a sort of relief that Harry finally decided to come around, but at the same time, he had suspicions because Louis didn’t expect it to be so quickly. 

“Why not?” Louis shrugged, gladly accepting Harry’s offer with a smile. But he wasn’t going to let his guard down, he didn’t fully trust Harry yet and considered the possibility that Harry could have other intentions. He also felt it was rather odd since Harry seemed to hate him so much. 

Niall, who couldn’t believe what he was hearing, gaped at them. He didn’t know what Harry was up to, but he hoped it was what he said to him earlier that reached through to him.

Once he finished his bowl of cereal and Louis set his empty cup down on the table, he was reminded of something he had to do. He abruptly stood up to leave the room to start back upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his pajama pants. 

He had to call a friend who works as a police officer in London to follow up with him on the favor Louis had asked of him and how they’re planning to cover up the mess that he created with Vanessa. Louis surely didn’t trust the other vampires out there since he’s trying to stay under the radar and blend in, but he had no choice. 

“You really owe me big time, Louis,” was the first thing Stephen said, “are you trying to fuck everything up?” His anger could be read over the phone. It was the second time in a month that Louis had called him, and he started to become annoyed. 

“I take full responsibility for it,” Louis responds, feeling shame and guilt. “And I promise that you won’t hear from me again for a long time.” He was almost desperate, wanting to make things right since his track record isn’t so great right now. 

Louis could almost sense that Stephen was rolling his eyes over the phone hearing him grunt as well. But he was aware that Stephen was within his right to be this irked. 

“We’re doing what we can. I’ll keep you updated.” 

Without giving Louis a chance to acknowledge him, the line went dead as Stephen abruptly hung up. 

Louis drops his phone on his bed and decides to get dressed. He needed fresh air from being so overwhelmed and stressed. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to see Vanessa again, only because she was another painful reminder of the monster he is and that he turned her into also. 

Since the sun bothered him, he kept his hood over his head and his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie as he walked through the busy streets of London. 

Louis didn’t know where he belonged - how he fit into the human world. Often rejecting the association with the vampire world, he didn’t know who he identified himself with. He also often felt lost and didn’t know who he could trust sometimes because they’re all out for _one_ thing: power. He couldn’t even fully trust some of his closest friends, well aware of who they’re loyal to when it came to survival. 

A normal, human life for him was something he always wanted, but it’s always been short-lived and overall impossible. No matter how much he tried to cling to humanity, he always got pulled back. Louis had hopes that moving in with Harry would establish at least some normality, but it won’t be as easy as he initially perceived it to be. He underestimated his own afflictions. 

Louis remembered the night that he met Harry. He was taking a stroll through London on his way back to where he lived at the time. His headphones were plugged into his ears, listening to music. It was rather chilly and he hated the cold, so he tried to hurry back as fast as his feet would take him. 

It wasn’t until a loud yelp and several cries for help broke him out of his train of thought, causing him to tear his headphones out of his ears and freeze in his footsteps. 

▁

Niall sat in the blue armchair in the living room, looking at the set of photographs he kept of him and Elizabeth in a small box. He could feel tears well in his eyes as he continued to go through them - a painful reminder of what they could have had and what he lost. 

He had so many questions that remain unanswered, but what bothered him the most is he couldn’t remember how he died. As much as it probably was a bad idea, he still wanted to know. 

Furiously Niall tosses the photos down on the coffee table, tears stinging his eyes that started to roll down his cheeks as he sniffles. Today was the day he had proposed to her a few years ago, so he was more emotional than he usually is. 

He buries his head in his hands for a few moments, then lifts his head up and folds his hands in front of his face as he continues to stare at the photographs in silence. 

He had totally forgotten that the television was still on because he had tuned it out while he was sorting through the box. But he immediately broke out of his train of thought, his head snapping upwards towards the television hearing several words that drew his attention. 

_“A missing person report has been issued for 21-year-old Vanessa Bloom, the daughter of American Diplomat, Edward Bloom. Her family says the last time they saw her was last Monday morning, the 24th. If you have seen Vanessa Bloom or have any knowledge of her location please dial the number on the screen below.”_

Niall scrutinized the television screen, her photograph appearing next to the anchor as she continued to read the phone number aloud. He had a nagging hunch from his intuition that something didn’t feel right about this. It started to ache in the pit of his stomach, causing him to shudder in response. 

The _thought_ crossed his mind, but he didn’t want to consider it. Niall was well aware people go missing all the time, but ever since he found out about vampires, he’s been cynical. This specific case gave him a bad idea. 

The sound of the front door opening caused his head to snap in the other direction. Harry stepped through the doorway, and relief flowed through Niall. 

“Hey,” Harry waves as he shuts the door behind him. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the hook on the wall. He walks toward Niall, seeing what he’s up to as he notices a small box and photographs spread across the coffee table.

“They’re just some old photos of mine that I kept,” Niall says before Harry could ask any questions about them. 

Harry nods, acknowledging him. He sits down on the couch, his eyes scanning over them, eventually landing on the photos of him and his fiancee. 

“She’s beautiful, Niall.” Harry lifts his gaze up to meet Niall’s glassy, solemn eyes. 

“She was,” Niall mutters, his voice breaking from holding back tears. His eyes dropped to the photographs one more time as he agreed with Harry. 

Harry observes Niall’s demeanor, deciding if he wanted to ask his next question because of how upset Niall appears. “What was she like?” he asks him, “If you don’t mind me asking.” He thought it would help Niall feel better if they talked about it. He didn’t want him to suffer in silence.

Niall hesitated at first, reluctant to answer the question knowing he’d struggle to control his emotions. But the only reason why he’s so emotional is because of what today is. “Liz - she was amazing. The funniest and most talented girl I’ve ever met. I almost felt like I didn’t deserve her,” Niall softly chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. He meets Harry’s eyes again, observing how Harry listened to every word he spoke and sympathizing with him. “And today was the day I proposed to her four years ago.” Niall tore his gaze away again, dropping to the floor.

Harry’s face falls, realizing how much this day meant to Niall now and why he was reminiscing. “Oh god--I’m so sorry,” was all Harry could respond with since he was at a loss of words. Harry didn’t take his eyes off Niall, watching him carefully as he handled his emotions in case he broke down. “You deserved better than this,” he tried to sympathize with him the best he could, trying to understand Niall’s situation since he’s had no prior experience with ghosts. Though ghosts were still a peculiarity that Harry still didn’t fully understand.

The sound of the front door unlocking broke both of them out of the intense conversation they were having that started to affect Harry’s emotions as well. Both of their heads turned in the same direction, seeing Louis step through. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, the little time he had with Niall now gone and impeded upon. The peaceful atmosphere was nice while it lasted. Regardless of what Harry said to him earlier, his presence was not wanted at the moment.

“So today I saw some blood, but I didn’t have the hunger for it. It’s like it was gone,” Louis rejoices as a grin forms across his face, realizing he was finally on the wagon towards his abstinence. He shut the door behind him and started toward Niall and Harry, completely unaware of the circumstance. 

“Now is not the time, Louis,” Harry curtly snaps, glaring at him with scorn. This is what he was afraid of. 

Louis’ happiness disappears once he understands the climate in the room, his eyes falling on Niall who appeared enveloped in his own misery and sadness. He carefully starts to approach Niall “I’m truly sorry, Niall. I didn’t know,” Louis apologizes, having been totally unaware at first. He truly felt awful about it, even though it wasn’t his fault because he didn’t have a chance to actually notice something was wrong before Harry spoke. Louis sits on the sofa beside Harry who didn’t acknowledge him any further. Louis gave Niall his full attention.

“Today was the day I proposed to her,” Niall’s voice was raspy as he started to give an explanation to Louis, “and I mistakenly made the decision to go through the photos of us together when it was just going to upset me anyway.” He wiped the tears away on his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

The lights flickered and the TV shut off suddenly, startling all of them. Louis knew it was Niall doing this unintentionally. Ghosts and their emotions that start to spiral out of control can affect the environment around them.

“It’s normal to be upset,” Louis says, sympathetic, trying to help him feel better, “You died young and it was unfair. But you need to move on with your life. I mean, your fiance already has.” He attempted to make him feel better, but it only made Niall feel worse. 

“How can I when I’m a ghost?” Niall retorts, raising his voice in anguish, regarding Louis with contempt. His eyes stung as more tears fell down his rosy cheeks, though he kept trying to keep himself together. “My life ended the moment I got struck in the back of the head.” He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand and sits back in the chair and crosses his arms, scowling, but his lips still quivered. He observes Louis and Harry's reactions to his outburst.

Letting Niall’s heavy words drift in the air for a few moments, Louis sits there in silence and thinks, considering an option that could make him feel better and take his mind off his heartache. Niall needed to get out and meet more lonely spirits like him, who could help him come to terms with death. 

Louis hesitated for a few seconds before saying anything. He didn’t want to come off too brazen by making such a bold suggestion. “Niall, I think what you need is to meet other kindred spirits,” Louis suggested. Niall grew to be one of his closest friends, and he hated to see him miserable and heartbroken like this because he’s lost in a complicated limbo searching for answers only someone with his condition would know.

Niall responded by giving Louis a sour look. Meeting other ghosts would cause him to have to accept his death and he still couldn’t do it, even though it’s been three years. He kept trying to grasp onto his old life, though it only made him feel worse.

“They can help you with your problem,” Louis elaborated, attempting to convince him, “But I won’t force you, I’m only trying to help.” He hoped Niall would listen to his advice. 

Niall sat there for a few moments in silence, mulling over Louis’ proposal. He thought long and hard, considering that Louis was right. He can’t sit in this house forever moping and achieving nothing. It won’t solve his problems. 

“Fine,” Niall’s eyes met Harry’s, then Louis’, “You’re right, Louis.” He noticed how Louis’ face lit up with a smile as Niall agreed to listen to him. 

Harry sat there, skeptical, but he wasn’t going to object. He came to the realization that Louis was right.

▁

The three of them found their way through the crowded floor - Louis leading them while Niall followed closely behind and then Harry. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea for you, Louis?” Harry brazenly asked him, aware of the last time Louis was surrounded by this many people it turned into a disaster. 

“I can control myself,” scoffs Louis, annoyed by Harry’s question he thought was insulting. He knew Harry still didn’t trust him. 

Harry rolled his eyes, not fully convinced. He wanted to believe him, but his current track record says otherwise. 

There was a young man with tanned skin and strawberry blonde hair leaning against the bar, a little taller than Niall and almost the same height and built as Harry. He wore a grey coat over a black t-shirt with jeans. No one seemed to be interacting with him, which gave away that he was a ghost. 

“Niall, this is Luke,” Louis gestured towards the young man who is now known as Luke as he introduced them. Louis turned to Harry to introduce him and clear confusion as to why Harry can see Luke. “Harry’s a werewolf,” he bitterly adds. 

Luke acknowledges Louis and Harry before turning his attention back to Niall. Having known Louis before, he wasn’t as hesitant to greet the other two.

Rather eagerly, Niall stretched his arm out to shake hands with Luke. It felt somewhat freeing to him to finally meet someone else where they share similar circumstances and they can understand each other. 

“Nice to meet you,” Luke says warmly, excitedly shaking Niall’s hand as he smiles. “1992. You?” he pursued, implying the year he died. 

“Oh...three years ago. 2015,” Niall responds to the question rather uncomfortably, his eyes dropping to the floor and sighing. However, it was a fact he had to come face to face with and accept it.

“Ireland, right?” Luke pursues, questioning where Niall’s from due to noticing his accent. 

“Yeah,” Niall responds, unenthused as it was another painful reminder. “I moved to London with my fiancee.”

Louis left them alone as they drifted off into conversation, realizing he wasn’t needed anymore. He went to the other end of the bar to grab a drink, Harry following him closely behind. 

Louis notices Harry leaning against the bar with his arms crossed, choosing not to communicate with the people around him. It struck him odd because he didn’t know why Harry would bother to tag along.

“You should try to meet someone,” Louis suggested to Harry as he approached him, leaning against the bar himself. “You can’t let your condition stop you from living your life.” 

Harry considered Louis’ thoughtful suggestion. But then he shook his head, disagreeing. He was still sorting out his new life, and meeting someone new was not an option for him right now. 

“I can’t. At least not right now.” He felt like he wasn’t obligated to give Louis a better explanation at the moment. 

Louis shrugged, choosing not to pressure him. He walks away, deciding to leave him alone. Standing on the floor with a pint in his hand, his eyes scanned the crowd of people. His eyes eventually latch onto a petite, olive-skinned woman in a knee-length, skin-tight black dress standing by a column, her eyes glued to her phone, texting, and not acknowledging her surroundings.

His feet carried him across the floor as he started approaching her, tossing around ideas in his head of what to say. Even though it’s always there, he started suppressing his hunger even more. He just wanted a normal night for once.

Before Louis could take another step, he’s frozen solid in his tracks. He tensed up and his hands started to shake, the sound of Vanessa’s desperate screams from his memory entering his mind, then seeing her face. 

It was so agonizing it caused him to shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to stand there in silence, trembling, and feeling his heart break all over again as it was starting to haunt him. 

The sound of glass shattering as it crashed to the floor is what snapped him out of the daze, instantly realizing what he dropped. His eyes fell to the floor and his jaw fell agape. It had startled mostly everyone, causing many eyes to land on him as he stood there, shaken and traumatized. 

Before anyone could say anything, he escaped the situation as quickly as he could manage. Louis starts for the door. He needed fresh air and to clear his mind from all the stress, as well as the loud atmosphere that contributed to making it worse.

Little did he know that Harry had taken notice of his strange behavior right before the glass had fallen, evoking concern. Harry followed closely behind as Louis stepped outside into the cool air. 

“What happened back there?” Harry asked, catching the heavy door right before it shut on him. “Are you alright?” He regarded Louis with curiosity, as well as concern, having never seen him act this way before. 

“Hm?” Louis hummed as a cigarette balanced between his teeth, grabbing a lighter out of his pocket. He barely heard a word that Harry said. He lit the end of it before turning around to face Harry, blowing out the smoke as his arm fell to his side. 

“You seemed a bit spooked out back there,” Harry claims from his observation, “I was concerned, that’s all.” He met Louis’ gaze, noticing as the color drained from his face and he became apprehensive. 

Louis motioned Harry over, turning around and sitting down on the curb. He took another drag of his cigarette waiting for Harry, who sat down and situated himself comfortably beside him. 

“Going clean isn’t as easy as you think it is,” Louis confesses, resting his arms on his knees and allowing his head to hang down, facing the ground in despair. His hands anxiously tremble and he shudders as he hesitates the next sentence at first, “It’s like withdrawing from an addiction, but the symptoms are far much worse.” 

Harry could see how much it was affecting Louis, and it was no joke. He started to consider that he may have underestimated the problem and why Louis struggles so much with it - which caused him to evoke sympathy for the lad. 

“It never ends,” Louis continues, lifting his head up, “no matter how much you try to smother the monster. First, it’s the unyielding hunger and the aching pain that surges through your veins, then you start seeing their faces who haunt you until you give in to it again.” His voice trembled as he spoke, the fear he had from when he was inside the pub returning. He could go on to the full nine yards, but he didn’t. He turned his head to face Harry, meeting his gaze with bleak eyes once he finished his sentence.

“That sounds...awful.” Harry understood what Louis implied without asking him to go into further detail. He met Louis’ solemn gaze, causing him to feel a twinge in his gut seeing Louis so desperate. Harry could tell that he was truly dedicated.

Louis turned his head back, looking straight ahead, nodding. He took another long drag, blowing out the fumes as he sat there, silent. He didn’t know what else to say without repeating and sounding like he was victimizing himself even more. In someone else’s eyes he may not be seen as the victim, but a monster facing the consequences of his actions. 

Feeling as if this conversation was going nowhere, Louis realizes that there’s no point in him staying here and lamenting his problems. He takes one last inhalation and starts to stand back up.

“I’m gonna head back to the house.” He tosses the burnt-out cigarette butt into the ashtray next to the door. Louis sees Harry stand up, confused as to why he’s leaving, but Harry wasn’t going to bother asking him. He understood the gist - that it had to do with the accident. 

“Alright. I’ll tell Niall if he asks,” Harry acknowledged him, just leaving it at that. 

Louis walked down the lit street, cars zooming past him that splashed puddles of rainwater onto the sidewalk. The night was rather serene, as luckily it had stopped raining earlier before the sunset when they were still in the pub. It was the perfect opportunity for him to clear his mind and form a coherent train of thought about what he’s been going through. 

Although he did a decent job hiding it in front of Harry and Niall, Louis was in an immeasurable amount of pain, both mentally and physically. All he wanted was to find peace with himself - to hold himself together and reject the lust and hunger. 

Louis picked up his pace, in a hurry to get home. He needed a break from the chaos that always seemed to follow him, and the less time he stayed on the streets at night the better. 

There was a sudden scream for help that belonged to a male voice, forcing Louis to abruptly stop solid in his tracks. Anxiously, he scans the area, distinguishing the direction from where the voice came from. He wanted to keep moving and mind his business, but his conscience wouldn’t let him. 

There was another cry from the same person, this time louder and sounding more desperate. This time he was compelled to investigate, a nauseous feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. This is exactly the chaos that always seemed to follow him. 

He hurried across the street to an alley beside a diner, inevitably finding the source. His jaw dropped as his eyes fell on the morbid sight, then recognizing the familiar female figure standing over the trembling body lying on the ground gasping for oxygen. 

“Fucking hell,” groans Louis as he runs over. He could truly never catch a break. 

His eyes go wide as he recognizes Vanessa, then taking a second glance at the young man lying on the ground, his throat torn open and bloodied and struggling to breathe as he takes his final breaths. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Louis demands an answer as he stands just a few feet away from her, infuriated. He crouches down to the ground next to the young man whose sad, empty eyes met his. 

“Well, look who decided to show up,” Vanessa chuckles, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think I owe _you_ an explanation,” she sneers, totally devoid of any empathy or common sense. He was her ex-boyfriend, but she wasn’t going to tell Louis that. 

“Do you have any idea what you've done?” he raised his voice, giving her a scornful look. He turned his gaze back down to the boy, trying to think quickly how to help him before it was too late. He attempted to draw his phone out of his pocket to call an ambulance, his hands trembling.

Vanessa snickers as Louis chastises her, which only exasperates him more.“Y’know, you only have to give him a drop of your blood to save him,” she sneers, trying to shrewdly give him an implication of what he had done to her. She watches him as he ignores her snide remark and eagerly dials the numbers on his phone, calling the police. But by the time any help would arrive the man would be lifeless.

“This _isn’t_ how we do this.” He stands up and intimidatingly steps towards her, a little too close for comfort. 

“Isn’t it?” she mocks him as her brows frown across her forehead, “because Stephen says different, but it’s not like _you_ would know anything about that because you left me!” She fiercely retorts, raising her voice as her eyes locked onto his. “You left me there, Louis, alone and terrified, just to wake up around strangers,” her voice cracked, tears beginning to sting her eyes as her emotions started to take over. 

Louis’ face softened, the massive guilt started to plague him again as she uttered those words. He was still ashamed to have brought her into this. “I didn’t have much of a choice,” he says, tearing his gaze away from hers to the ground as the massive shame prevented him from looking at her in the eyes, “When you woke up you had to be around other vampires to make the transition easier. They were there to help you.” He lifts his doleful eyes back up to meet hers. Louis doesn’t know how else to explain it, knowing the excuses are getting old and tired. “I’m sorry for bringing you into this world. I really am,” his voice cracked as he finished the sentence, the extreme guilt written all over his face.

“You’re unbelievable,” Vanessa rolls her eyes and scoffs, pushing past him to leave as sirens were heard in the far distance. She hated the excuses and rejected the apology because it meant nothing to her. But she turns around, another thought entering her mind, turning a full 180 of the conversation. She swallowed back a lump in her throat as she pursed her lips, facing him again. “If you could just teach me how to control it. The hunger -- it hurts and it never ends,” Vanessa struggled to control her emotions as she spoke, her voice rising as she continued, “All I want to do is kill, and I don’t know how to stop.” She looks down at the body of the young man, motioning towards him, “He was my ex-boyfriend.” 

Scowling and sighing, Louis crosses his arms over his chest as he meets her gaze. Though he felt slighted because she had just chastised him before. He eventually glances down at her ex lying on the ground, which evoked some compassion from him, realizing it was his responsibility to help her. 

“I can only help you so much,” he defeatedly utters, taking a step toward her, “You need to learn how to control yourself. It’s the only way to stop killing.” But it was easier said than done, and he knew this.

Before Louis could say anything else, the sirens became excruciatingly louder as they neared their location. He understood he had to get her out of here before she got caught in the middle of it. She’s done enough damage as it is and he was going to have to give an explanation to Stephen either way.

“You need to leave before they come. They’ll be here any minute. I’ll handle this.” Louis made sure to reassure Vanessa, then ushered her to go before she could say anything as he remained standing protectively by the body that laid on the ground below him. 

Vanessa takes one last glance at Louis before she darts out of the alley. He could see the regret on her face, aware of what she did was wrong. But he continued to worry about her, sensing as if it was his responsibility because she wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for him.

▁

Niall walked along the street with Luke. He told Harry he would meet him back at the house eventually. Niall hadn’t realized how relieving and freeing it was to meet another ghost like him. They’re able to relate to each other and Niall’s able to vent his problems to him since Louis and Harry won’t be able to relate to the issues he has with being a ghost.

“So you’re saying I have unfinished business?” Niall questions Luke, trying to understand his point. “That’s why I’m stuck here?” 

“That’s right.” Luke nods, briefly turning his head to face him. “I’ve been here for over two decades and I haven’t figured it out either. That’s the thing with the afterlife, there're so many questions and so few answers.” 

He pauses, thinking, “But I don’t mind. There’s so much fun you’re able to have now.” Luke softly chuckles as he nudges him, trying to get his point across nonchalantly. 

“But doesn’t it get lonely?” Niall counters, wondering what Luke is so giddy about. He hated to even think about what his life was like before he met Louis and Harry.

Luke shrugs, “I mean, it does. But you get used to it over time.” He continued walking as Niall slowed down, deep in thought about what Luke had just said. But once he noticed, he hurried up to Luke who didn’t get that far ahead of him. 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Luke begins, straying off to a different subject. 

“About what?” Niall regards him curiously, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead. 

“Your housemates. I mean, especially vampires.” Luke was careful how to word his sentence, especially knowing that werewolves were in a different situation and they couldn’t help it.

“Well, Harry does his thing in an abandoned postal warehouse so he doesn’t hurt anybody,” Niall explains, “But Louis’ on the wagon. He’s stopped.” He had a feeling that he sounded too hopeful, and also naive. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Luke criticized his optimistic attitude, “People still died for no reason other than to satisfy their hunger. Vampires have caused so much carnage.” He left a bitterness in the air around them, expressing how he truly felt and not holding back.

Niall just glanced at Luke but didn’t respond. He understood his point of view, almost agreeing with him. 

“You have to understand that vampires are out for themselves,” Luke continued, finishing his train of thought, “They always protect their own.” 

Niall wondered how Luke was so knowledgeable about them, but being a ghost for so long, he figured he had to have seen so much that Niall doesn’t know about. He thought he’s probably better off not knowing anyway as it would make him nauseous and he would regret finding out. 

Realizing they walked so far they eventually reached the house, Niall stopped in front of the door. He could only begin to imagine what time it was, considering how distracted he was in their conversation as they just walked through the night without caring. 

“Tomorrow we’re going to have some fun,” Luke announces, “I’m gonna teach you something new.” A smirk curves upon Luke’s face, eager for tomorrow. He truly felt grateful to have met Niall, and can’t remember the last time he wasn’t just another lonely ghost unseen by humans. 

▁

As Harry made his way back home, he started to hear police and ambulance sirens that were not too far from his location. His curiosity getting the best of him, he darts in the direction of where they’re heading. 

Stopping dead in his tracks as he reached the dark alley full of police and the emergency medical technicians from the ambulance, he stayed a good distance before the police would stop him from coming any closer. But they already started to seal off the area well before he arrived.

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat as he sees a bloodied body of a young man lying on the ground. The blood was mostly around his neck and head, which gave Harry the sickening hunch, knowing what happened to him. As he continued to gape at the bloodied, graphic crime scene, he felt intense nausea which caused him to gag. He had to force himself to look away before he lost his recent meal. This is what he hated about vampires - all the unnecessary carnage. 

Leaving the scene as he stood there long enough in shock, Harry just wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Luckily for him, the pub that Louis had chosen tonight wasn’t far and was only ten minutes away. Harry had to get his mind off the crime scene, knowing it would continue to sicken him if he didn’t. 

Harry steps through the door and closes it behind him. Turning around, he notices Louis sitting in the blue armchair, brooding -- appearing as if he’d been hit by a truck. Harry thought of trying to talk to him, but then he realized he shouldn’t, given Louis’ obvious physical and mental state. 

Consumed by the agonizing incident with Vannesa, Louis doesn’t acknowledge Harry as his eyes remained glued to the floor. In fact, he didn’t even realize Harry was home at first. The tremendous guilt had taken full control, drowning in it as he sat there silently in the armchair for what felt like hours even though little time had passed by. 

Tossing and turning and unable to achieve a full night’s sleep, Louis’ eyes peel open to his window, seeing that the sun has just started to rise, peaking over the horizon. Though to him, it was _way_ too early to be awake, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. 

Groggily, Louis turns on his back, expelling a breath he forgot that he was holding. His eyes fixate on the ceiling, deep in thought about everything that happened last night - as if he hadn’t been processing it enough already overnight. The guilt was never-ending, and it was to the point that it was nauseating. 

But he knew that he had to start his day. The only way to keep his mind distracted from the hunger and to achieve normalcy was through a daily routine he had to sort out. 

▁

Sitting on the park bench alongside Luke, Niall continues to watch all the people and vehicles passing by on the bustling street. It wasn’t particularly chilly, so there were enough people around in the park roaming and lingering about minding their own business. 

“Choose anyone walking around and I want you to focus on them,” Luke instructs Niall, showing him the abilities he has as a ghost. He was teaching him how to read aurae. 

Niall scans the area around them, trying to make a random selection of someone walking by. His eyes landed on a young man hurrying across the street in their direction to the nearest tube station. He had a cross-body satchel and his clothes were messy and disheveled - like he’d fallen in a rain puddle. He was obviously distressed as if his day couldn’t have become any worse. 

Sensing his negative energy, Niall could read his underlying problems the longer he focused on the young man. There were different sensory details, mostly gloomy colors that surrounded him, especially pulsing around his head.

“He’s been having a very bad day,” Niall says, continuing his observation, “I think he’s been laid off from his job and is afraid to tell his family.” Tearing his gaze away from the man, Niall turns to Luke, waiting for him to acknowledge if he did it right. 

A proud smile forms across Luke’s face. “Now you know how to read aura’s.” He thought they’d have a bit of fun before he turns their time together more seriously. The main goal was trying to figure out what Niall’s unfinished business could be, but it wasn’t going to be easy. 

As they walk aimlessly down the street, Luke figures out a question that could set Niall on the right path. His hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers and his eyes on the ground, Luke looked up at Niall to finally ask him since Niall felt more comfortable around him now.

“Do you mind me asking how you died?” 

Shifting uncomfortably as he became anxious, Niall hesitates to answer the question at first. He always hated to think about it, and he could only remember so much until it became fuzzy in his memory, “I was struck in the head from behind,” Niall’s voice was timid and lower than usual. He kept his eyes on the ground before him as he kept walking, trying to find a focal point to keep the peace within himself, sensing the apprehension as it was tough for him to utter those words at first. He didn’t know if ghosts could feel nauseous or sick, but he definitely felt as if he could be. 

Luke gaped at him incredulously for a moment, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. He was speechless. “Wow,” he croaks, finally managing a reaction, “That’s rough.” Knowing that Niall was killed in his own home, it narrows down the possibilities for who it could have been and how it relates to why he's still stuck here. 

As they both continued to stroll down the street, police sirens could be heard in the distance. Thinking nothing of it, they both eventually reached the area that was being barricaded, surrounded by an ambulance and police cars in front of the row of homes, and one, in particular, had a mass presence of police by the steps up to the front door.

Coming to an immediate halt, Niall can’t help but stop and stare from the distance as his eyes land on a familiar female figure rushing out of the house with a policeman behind her. Niall immediately recognized her from the news yesterday, causing his blood to run cold, remaining frozen in his footsteps. He had unintentionally disregarded Luke for the time being, who stood with him but watched him curiously wondering why Niall was so miffed.

The one police officer standing in the street approached her, reaching out to grab her arms as he was visibly frustrated by her. His words were barely heard by Niall and Luke, only picking up on some brash words as the man raised his voice as he chastised her. As soon as he instructs her to step away and points to where, she quickly hides behind the police vehicle, disappearing from Niall and Luke’s sight. 

The police officer turns to him and Luke’s direction, his eyes intensely landing on the two of them as a smirk formed across his face. It takes Niall off guard at first, realizing that he could see them both clear as day, which caused him to grow uncomfortable as his intimidating gaze focused on them, mouthing some words that Niall didn’t understand as he struggled to read his lips.

“Let’s get outta here,” begs Luke, beckoning Niall to follow him as he begins to turn around to escape the situation. He grabs Niall’s bicep, trying to wake him up and pull him back to follow. 

▁

Sitting across from Louis in the cafe, Harry was in the midst of telling him an amusing story from a previous time in his life -- before everything got complicated. They both sat there, laughing, waiting for their server to return with their entrees. 

“And that is why I’m afraid of sea urchins now when I go to the beach,” Harry finishes, half-smile curling upon his lips, trying to stifle another chuckle. He sits upright in his chair, resting his arms on the table and folding his hands. 

“You don’t seem to have the best of luck with sea creatures,” Louis teased him, inferring from what Harry had told him during their time together. 

Harry shook his head as he couldn’t stop himself from blushing because he was slightly embarrassed. He may have exaggerated some parts a little, but he still thought the story was ridiculous enough. 

Stepping outside for a smoke, Louis stands underneath the awning, out of the direct sunlight that blazed down. He held the cigarette between his fingers as he fished for the lighter in his pocket. As much as he knew how terrible of an addiction it is, it was a distraction from the bloodlust. Still being in the early stages, sitting in that cafe surrounded by heartbeats that were starting to thrum in his ears was almost enough to drive him mad. 

“Oh thank god.”

The familiar female voice startled him, causing him to accidentally drop his lighter on the ground. Spinning his head in the direction of the voice, Vanessa hurries toward him, distressed, as if she was running away from something. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis’ voice was brusque as he stood back up from snatching his lighter off the cement. All he needed right now was for Harry to find out and ruin any efforts at mending their relationship. 

“Louis, I really need your help!” 

“We can’t keep meeting like this," Louis holds his arm out to catch her as she approaches him with haste. He guides her backward out of the view of the window to avoid being seen. He scans their surroundings, then meeting her frantic, hazel eyes, He felt like he was being a bit paranoid, afraid of potential onlookers. 

She gasps for air to catch her breath from running, “You need to help me stop killing,” Vanessa desperately pleads, lowering her quivering voice, "Stephen, he-he’s trying to use me to get you to come back.” 

“Is he now?” Louis’ eyebrows quirked up and he glowered, becoming agitated. He rolls his eyes. 

Vanessa quickly nods in response, but she then deadpans as she steps closer to him. They were only a few inches apart, almost too close for comfort for Louis, “You made me like this so you need to help me,” she seethes, unintentionally raising her voice as she grows frustrated with her own condition. 

Before Louis could figure out any response, he couldn’t help but recognize out of his peripheral vision Harry standing six feet away by the door of the cafe. 

Inadvertently, Harry made the discovery of what was taking Louis so long. Louis gulps as they uncomfortably make eye contact, and Vanessa turns around to see who he was staring at.

“You weren’t going to introduce me?” Harry uses sarcasm as his eyebrows frown across his forehead. He gestures at Vanessa, perplexed, and growing irked. He crosses his arms over his chest as he frowns and watches Louis stand there, petrified and abashed because he was caught. 

She steps toward Harry to introduce herself, “It’s Vanessa,” she haughtily grins with pride in herself. But it takes no time for her face to twist into disgust as she smelt and realized what Harry is. She immediately takes a step backward toward Louis. 

“Wait, A werewolf?” she scoffs, repulsed, putting her arms up in defense. She briefly glances at Louis, confused. 

Offended, Harry responds with a look of disappointment directed at Louis. There was a sense of betrayal Harry felt, his heart dropping knowing that Louis betrayed his trust, previously hopeful that things could finally change between them for the better. 

“I’ll see you back at the house,” Harry says with a small, grave voice as his lips form into a tight scowl. He steps backward and promptly spins around to leave before Louis could say anything. Harry could feel a sense of anger build up inside him at every step he took, rolling his hands into fists.

“Harry!” Louis interjects, beckoning him to come back so he could give an explanation, but Harry ignored his call. He turns back to Vanessa apologetically, but she mouthed the word “Go,” rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. 

▁

Niall and Luke sat on the sofa in the living room, chatting about Niall’s life before he died. Luke was determined to help him figure out his unfinished business, and as Niall continued to go into detail about his relationship with his fianceé, the closer they got.

The door swung open, startling Niall and Luke, their heads snapping in the same direction to see Harry, pissed off. Louis was not too far behind him, seemingly out of breath as he had followed Harry all the way back.

Reading the room as it fell eerily silent, Luke felt it was necessary for him to leave. He wasn’t about to be caught in the middle of an argument. Niall apologizes to him as Luke excuses himself from the situation.

Fuming, Harry slams the door shut. His jaw clenched and his hands formed into fists. Without thinking clearly, he storms Louis, shoving him backward, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he thundered, boiling with anger and the heat rising in his face. His blood pressure rose fast, his patience running short.

Taken completely off-guard, Louis almost stumbles backward. Taken by surprise, he underestimated how strong Harry is. 

“What’s the point of us trying to create a normal life here when you keep attacking people and turning them into monsters?” Harry’s voice trembled as he raised it, feeling betrayed. He wanted to think differently from Louis, but now it’s all changed. 

Louis’ face falls, seeing Harry’s demeanor towards him change drastically. Harry had finally softened up to him, but Louis knows he now ruined it and any chance he had at improving their relationship. He knew they were tired of hearing him apologizing because apologies mean nothing if the situation doesn’t improve.

“It's not that easy,” he seethed, emphasizing his words. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “and I don’t ever get a break from it.” His sad eyes meet Harry’s, who remains cold and distant. Louis continued to rant, quickly raising his stern voice. His eyes remained locked onto Harry’s, “Every day of my life is a struggle. You have no idea what it’s like!” As he grew more aggravated, he didn’t think twice before saying those last words that had struck a nerve with Harry.

Harry gaped at him as he grew more enraged by the second. He was unable to believe the words that Louis spoke so thoughtlessly as if his own life was easy either. “Oh fuck you, Louis,” he angrily spat, crossing his arms, unable to control his temper any longer, “Of course I fucking know what it’s like.” Harry’s eyes were like daggers that pierced through Louis as he stood three feet away, who was completely flabbergasted. 

Louis wanted to retort, but he held himself back from saying anything he knew he’d regret later. 

Niall who was floored, stood there in silence as the conversation was between Harry and Louis and he wasn’t able to get a word in as they both argued. He was unable to believe the spiteful words that rolled off Harry’s tongue, having never heard him use such strong language before. 

“You’re just like the rest of them, and I should have known,” Harry finishes as he shakes his head in disappointment. 

Louis had no idea what Harry meant, but hearing those words were like a punch to his gut. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, rendering him speechless for a few moments. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis takes a step toward Harry, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrows frown across his forehead in bewilderment. As far as he was aware, Louis was the only vampire that Harry personally knew, so why Harry would just assume is beyond him. 

Harry scoffs, turning away from him. He didn't answer the question, and instead, the room fell silent. 

Louis turns to Niall with the same confused look on his face. He thought Niall would know what Harry was talking about, but Niall just shrugged, also with a puzzled look. He hadn’t the faintest idea, either. 

“I think this discussion is finished. I’m heading out.” Without giving either of them a chance to say anything, Harry turns around, swinging the door open, and abruptly leaves. He needed fresh air and to clear his head. But if Harry was going to be honest with himself, he didn’t know how to feel. He was dealing with a mixture of emotions, from sadness to anger. It was times like this he wished he was able to talk to his mum and seek her advice. 

Louis starts to chase after Harry, but Niall’s voice stops him in his tracks. 

“Let him go. He’ll tell us when he wants to.” 

As much as he wanted to know now _,_ he knew Niall was right. Neither of them was in the right frame of mind to continue this discussion either. They both needed to cool off. Louis swears in Latin, remembering what he had planned to do before Harry dragged him home to chastise him. 

Niall gapes at him, baffled, hearing the foreign word slip off his tongue so freely. 

“Since when have you known Latin?” 

Louis softly chuckles as he opens the door to leave. He turns back to face Niall to answer his question, “Back in my day, Latin was one of the most common languages.” With a smirk, Louis winks at him and leaves before any more follow up questions could be asked, especially those that could suggest his age. 

▁

“You will leave Vanessa alone!” Louis loudly demands as he barges through the doors of the abandoned funeral parlor, fuming. 

“Well look who finally decided to show his face.” Stephen appeared around the dark corner of the room with a smug grin. He wore a black suit, his dark, ebony hair combed back. He continues to take several more steps toward Louis, watching him carefully.

“You need to leave her alone.” Trying to control his temper, Louis stands there four feet apart from him. The altercation with Harry only caused him to have a short fuse already. His hands rolled into tight fists, his jaw clenching.

Stephen takes a few steps, pacing around the room, rolling his eyes before giving Louis a response. “You think you can just march in here and make these demands when you were the one who left her there in the first place?” Stephen stops right behind the desk at the front, locking his gaze on Louis. “Now you're pissed off that your own actions backfired on you.” 

With the mass of guilt punching him again, Louis stands there in silence as his eyes dropped to the floor, unable to gather a response right away. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Stephen was right. But his own guilty conscience prevented him from staying there.

“It would have been fine if you recruited her, but you completely abandoned her,” Stephen almost finishes his piece, tired of this conversation already as if he was scolding him, “Knowing you, I thought you would’ve known better.” He shrugs, visibly disappointed.

“She came to me begging for help, and told me what you’re doing,” Louis agitatedly says, “And I’m not coming back.” He sharply turns back around to leave before Stephen could respond.

“You just don’t get it, do you? You’ll eventually end this pointless charade of trying to be human,” Stephen adds his last zing, trying to get through to him as Louis began to storm out, “You can keep running but you can’t hide from it forever. You need to stop fighting it and embrace what you are, Tomlinson.”

Hearing the manipulative words, Louis tried not to let it affect him because it would only embolden Stephen and feed to the chaos he craved. He was not about to be sucked back into the world he’s been trying to escape. 

▁

Sitting in the living room, Louis had invited Vanessa to the house so they could actually talk, but in a more private setting. Since vampires can’t enter a home without being invited in, he was reluctant, but there weren’t many other options. 

“Can’t I just live off of what’s donated to the hospitals?” she asks the next question on her mind with desperation. She could see Louis growing more exasperated as the time passed between them. 

Annoyed, Louis shakes his head, “Don’t you think I’d be doing that if it were possible? It’s not the same,” he pauses for a breath, thinking carefully, “It has to be fresh from the kill, which is why the only option is to stop altogether and go clean.” 

Defeated, Vanessa sits back, deflating into the sofa. Her glassy eyes met Louis’ who sat diagonal to her in the armchair. She crosses her arms over her chest and presses her lips together into a firm scowl. 

“Look, you wanted my help so I’m trying to help you,” he added.

She draws in a sharp breath and reaches over to her handbag that sat on the coffee table, unzipping it and slipping her hand inside. Her eyes drop down to the table as she draws out the object that was a sharpened piece of wood.

“I think there’s only one way.” Her dismal eyes met Louis’ whose go wide as his eyes fixated on the stake in her hand. She stands up and he looks up at her in disbelief.

“What? No,” he eagerly shook his head, “I can’t.” 

Vanessa takes a step toward him, holding the stake out for him to take. Desperation was in her bleak eyes as if she was giving up.

“Please, Louis,” she begs him, her voice cracking from being so raspy, her throat burning from trying to hold the tears in her eyes back, “It’s the only way. I can’t live like this.” 

He stands up, being face to face with her. He lifts his hand up and pushes hers down holding the stake in her hand, “You’ll get through this.” His hand worked its way around hers, trying to take the stake out of her hand, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

She shakes her head, becoming aggravated as she leans closer to him. “You don’t get it? I never asked for this in the first place.” Her voice becomes slightly raised and still strained. 

Louis stands there, speechless. Seeing her in despair prevented him from uttering a response because inside he was conflicted and also exasperated. He finally takes the stake from her hand.

“This is your fault,” Vanessa spat, taking a step backward, “You made me like this.” She snatches her handbag off the table and turns around to leave, “But you’re a coward,” she scoffs, finishing. 

This set him off. He chased after her, his grip on the stake in his hand tightening -- but he held himself back. 

“I’m not a bloody coward,” Louis seethes, almost gritting through his teeth. If he wasn’t stressed out already, this started to infuriate him. 

The front door started to unlock, causing Louis and Vanessa to freeze in their footsteps as they waited, only for Harry to be revealed as he stepped inside. Louis continues to stand there, soundless as his jaw fell slightly agape, watching Harry. He didn’t expect him to be home so soon. 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Harry coolly jokes as he notices Louis staring at him. Harry hangs his jacket up on the hook and starts to walk past him into the kitchen.

Closing his mouth and clenching his jaw, Louis understood that his and Vanessa’s conversation can’t continue now that Harry’s home. He didn’t feel comfortable discussing it in Harry’s presence. 

“Let’s go,” Louis ushers Vanessa to leave before she could make a remark about Harry showing up, “We’ll go somewhere else.” 

“Why don’t you both get along?" This was the first question Vanessa asked as they walked down the street. She briefly glanced upward at him, waiting for a response.

Louis shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question at first. He, himself, didn't really know either. He’s only been able to make assumptions based on what Harry has said to him in the past, “It’s a long story.”

Disinterested, she doesn’t ask any more questions about his relationship with Harry. But she knew he was a werewolf, anyway.

Seeing they’re coming up to an entrance to a narrow pathway, Vanessa abruptly grabs his hand. Before he could object, she sharply turned the corner, pulling him along.

“Vanessa-”

She shushes him as she keeps walking, keeping a firm grip on his hand to prevent him from escaping. 

As she slows down, Louis starts to grow queasy, realizing where she’s taken him. They were far from the street, and out of view from anyone. He didn’t like to consider the possibility of her intentions. 

Having taken the stake from him while they were walking, she gulps as she stops in place and holds it up to hand it back to him. This time with persistence as she stared right into his eyes with desperation again, her eyes filling with tears that almost spilled onto her flushed cheeks. 

“Please,” were the only words to leave her mouth with a mousy, trembling voice as she fought back the tears, “You’re the only one that I trust to do this.”

Uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with her, Louis gradually takes the piece of wood from her hands. He usually hated killing other vampires and only did it if it was absolutely necessary. This was going to hurt him the most.

Swallowing hard, he holds it up, aiming towards her chest. His eyes flick up to meet hers. The minute that passed between them was intense and heavyhearted, every second that passed by seeming to worsen the sentiment. Wanting to stop wasting any more time, Louis forces himself to go through with it.

Weakly crying out, Vanessa doesn’t look down as the stake is driven through her chest. A single tear leaves the duct of her one eye and runs down her already flushed cheeks.

He catches her in his arms as she loses her balance, falling backward. Vanessa looks at him straight in his eyes.

“Thank you,” were the final two words she breathlessly managed as she felt her imminent death. But she embraces it, a smile forming across her face as it comes.

Before Louis could say anything, her body dissipates into cinders. The frigid breeze swirls around him, carrying them away in the icy air. 

Vanessa being dead doesn’t clear his guilty conscience. Instead, it only exacerbates it. He takes a deep sigh, standing up. The only remedy that would provide relief and comfort right now was a drink. And that’s exactly where he was headed.

  
  



	2. TWO

**_Seven Months Ago_ **

Harry gathered two trash bags to take out to the dumpster in the back. He was more than ready to close for the night as he was done for the day. He was so exhausted and overall drained. He was doing everything he needed to do so his boss would let him go for the night. 

The brisk air nips at his skin as he steps outside, the two large bags in his hands. Harry just wanted to get back inside as soon as possible, so he wasn’t paying attention to anything else as he hoisted the bags up and threw them into the dumpster.

“Oi, doggie!” 

The brusque male voice caused Harry to jump out of his own skin and freeze for a few moments, confused. He didn’t consider if they were talking to him, but he wanted to proceed back to the door before anything could happen.

Before he could take any steps toward the door, the collar of his shirt was roughly grabbed from behind, choking him as he was dragged backward. Harry kept trying to resist, but the man was a lot stronger than he was. 

Harry was then forcefully shoved up against the cement wall, his head hitting the hard surface causing him to flinch in agony and his vision blurred a little. He didn’t know what was going on, and he was terrified. 

“You don’t see many lyco’s around here lads,” the man sneered, holding Harry against the wall, his hands enclosed around his throat. The man was too strong for Harry to even begin to fight back. The strength he exhibited was almost _supernatural._

The three other men that surrounded him laughed. The one lifted his leg up and kicked him in the shin, causing Harry to wince and whimper in pain. Tears started to fill the ducts of his eyes. He couldn’t even cry for help as little oxygen entered his lungs. He didn’t know how the men knew what he was. 

The frightening man dropped Harry, his feet touching the ground again, and he finally found the opportunity to yell for help - hoping there was at least someone around. He didn’t know why this was happening to him, he never did anything to anybody and he always minded his own business - especially now more than ever. As much as Harry tried to fight back, he was powerless. 

One of the other men in the group socked him across the face and then his stomach with such force it knocked the wind out of Harry. He lost his balance and collapsed to the ground, a loud yelp escaping his mouth. His nose started to bleed and swell and he tried to cover his face for protection.

“You don’t belong here, wolfie,” the third one barked, also kicking him in the stomach, “Let’s teach him a lesson.” 

The four men took turns kicking him and beating him without remorse. Harry started to wonder if he was going to die as they kept going. He could barely breathe, his face was covered in blood and tears. He kept crying and begging them to stop, but they ignored him.

 _“Leave him alone!”_ A voice bellowed from afar, causing the four men to come to an abrupt stop. They all turned in the direction of who the voice belonged to, their jaws dropping. 

Harry was in such a daze he wasn’t registering his surroundings and what was happening. He struggled to breathe without feeling twinges of pain as he continued to lay on the ground in a fetal position. He barely registered the muffled voices that he heard.

A shadowy, hooded figure emerged from the dark alley, glaring at the four men with a piercing, chilling gaze. 

“We were just having a bit of fun, that’s all,” the ringleader says, an amused smirk on his face, “fancy seeing you around here, Louis.” He sneaked a glimpse at Harry who was still lying on the ground in agony, unable to move a muscle without feeling pain. He lifts his leg up again to kick Harry one last time.

“You heard what I said. Did I fucking stutter?” Louis’ jaw clenched as he took another step toward them with an intimidating presence. He made it obvious he was not to be challenged. 

“Let’s go, Marius,” one of the men spoke, urging the ringleader who is now known as Marius to leave before they caused any trouble, “It’s not worth it.” They all were well aware of who Louis is and that he was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Marius grunted, annoyed, but he was smart enough not to challenge Louis knowing he wasn’t going to win. 

“Let’s go, lads,” he instructs his group of friends to leave. He could still feel Louis’ hard, pressuring gaze on his back as they all left the area, watching them very closely so they didn't try anything. Knowing them too well, Louis had no reason to trust any of them.

Harry, being in such agony, didn’t even register the footsteps approaching him, until the unknown figure stood right before him, looming over. Because his vision was so blurry, Harry could barely distinguish the person as he peered through his arms that still covered his face. But he still didn’t remove his arms due to the trauma he just experienced.

Louis crouched down to be at eye-level with him, hoping to gain Harry’s trust so he’d realize that Louis won’t hurt him. He wasn’t too fond of werewolves himself for other reasons, but he took pity. It wasn’t right to be beaten bloody for what you have no control over, and that’s what he hated about other vampires. 

“You’re safe now. They won’t hurt you anymore.” 

The soft, gentle voice was comforting to Harry, easing his nerves. He slowly uncovered his swollen and bloody face, his eyes focusing on the unfamiliar figure as he blinked several times and wiped his eyes of the remaining tears. 

Harry met his deep, crystal blue eyes that were aided with a reassuring smile, becoming captivated in them. This prompted him to slowly uncurl his body, feeling rushes of pain all over causing him to grimace. 

Watching Harry carefully, Louis held out his hand for Harry to grab to help him stand back up and regain his balance. Judging by how much Harry struggled, Louis didn’t think he could stand up on his own.

Gawking at Louis for a few moments, Harry hesitated at first because he didn’t know who he was, causing him to keep his guard up and be suspicious. He was overwhelmed enough and didn’t know how much else he could take.

But Harry finally takes his hand, and it was colder than usual, causing him to shudder in response. The air may be crisp, but it wasn’t _that_ frigid. He attempts to stand up, wincing and whimpering as his body aches. He considered that he may have a broken rib as pain pulsed on the one side of his chest, causing him to be unable to breathe properly.

“Take your time,” Louis pleads Harry as he struggles to stand. He held out his other arm and watched him carefully in case he would collapse. Seeing how much blood Harry was covered in, especially his face and arms, Louis had to be careful to avoid it so it wouldn't come in contact with his skin.

“Who are you -- and who were they?” were the first two questions that Harry managed to mutter, grimacing in pain again as he spoke. He had managed to regain his balance, trying not to hunch over as much as his sore body wanted him to, to ease the pain. He proceeded to take shaky breaths, trying to regulate his breathing.

“It’s Louis,” Louis answers his first question, but he doesn’t immediately know how to answer the second. He was afraid to complicate his life even more by telling him that vampires exist. Louis could tell that Harry was new to the supernatural world, so he felt it was in his best interest to not be fully honest with him right now for his own protection. 

“Harry,” Harry hoarsely utters before Louis could answer his second question. He watched as Louis’ eyes cast down to the ground for a moment, heaving and expelling a breath of air as he figured out how to give Harry his answer. 

“They were very bad men,” Louis says as he lifts his eyes back up to meet Harry’s green ones, “But I wish I knew why they attacked you.” He shrugged, trying to appear mystified. 

As much as Louis hated lying, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell Harry the truth. He was already broken as he is and putting another weight on his shoulders about the existence of vampires and their hatred for werewolves would make it worse for Harry right now.

Though Harry acknowledges him, he had an odd feeling that the answer he was given wasn’t straight. But he wasn’t going to pressure him. He had many questions that were popping up in his mind, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind to ask them and he could barely speak without the soreness worsening. 

Unable to stand up straight anymore, Harry starts to hunch over and rest his hand on his stomach area, his face contorting in immeasurable pain again. More tears started to well in the ducts of his eyes and his face was still scrunched reacting to the agony he was in. 

Louis observed Harry’s agonizing response to his injured condition, understanding there was one only one thing he could do. Judging by how Harry’s hands focused on certain areas of his stomach and that he kept whimpering, he assumed he had to have had a broken rib or some kind of internal damage.

“C’mon I’m taking you to the hospital.” He wraps his arm around Harry’s back, guiding him away from the wall, helping him walk as Harry hobbled. Louis grabbed his phone out the pocket of his jeans to call an ambulance. 

Harry was too weak to object. The last time he was in a hospital was a bitter memory for him, and he was also concerned because he was still on the clock and he’s been outside for too long already. 

He knew his boss wasn’t going to be happy with him if he disappeared _again_ , which made him realize he wouldn’t have a place to live after this. He also didn’t feel like giving a police statement, realizing it was pointless because he wasn’t able to actually identify the men. 

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**_Present Day_ **

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into a full month that passes by. For some people, a whole month meant recuperating and relief from any stress and frustration, but for others, attempting to mend certain relationships. Ever since the encounter with Vanessa, Louis hasn’t been the same. Regardless of how much he tried to ignore it, the guilt always kept hanging over him. 

Within a span of a month, Louis also took up Harry’s job offer. He didn’t anticipate it, that’s for sure. However, he needed a real outlet that would take his mind off his affliction with blood. He also hoped him taking the job would improve his and Harry’s relationship, but he was wrong. They kept it professional at work then all barriers were down once they were home. 

It was a frigid and rainy evening. The business had been slow all day, prompting Louis’ nerves to ease a bit. The diner is usually slammed with customers on Fridays and weekends, but it seems like they got lucky today. But maybe the weather was a contributing factor. 

Cleaning the plates, silverware, and glasses off the table, Louis takes the full wash bin and starts back to the kitchen. He never thought he’d lower himself to such a grimy and tawdry job, but he had no other choice. 

“Be careful with those plates,” Harry stiffly remarks as he passes by him. “We don’t need anymore broken.” 

“I’ve been on this planet for over five hundred years. I’m not stupid,” scoffs Louis, mumbling underneath his breath as soon as he passes Harry into the kitchen. 

He places the wash bin on the counter for Andy, who washes the dishes and places them into the dishwasher. He was a quiet and timid university student who only talked to his coworkers if he needed to. 

The bell above the door chimed as Louis exited the kitchen. His eyes lifted upward to spot Leo as he entered the diner and his breath hitched in his throat. Of all places to spot him, of course. Louis could already anticipate his reaction. They’ve been best mates for so long Leo knows him all too well that he would never expect him to have this sort of job. 

Leo sits at the bar, waiting for someone to come over and serve him. Before Louis could take a step, Harry beat him to it. He rolls his eyes and grunts, irritated. But Harry was also just doing his job. 

It doesn’t take much longer until Leo notices Louis hanging by the kitchen. He blinks and his eyebrows frown across his forehead, believing his eyes are deceiving him. Once Harry walks away, he waves Louis over. Leo still gawked at him in disbelief.

“Are my eyes deceiving me?” 

Before Leo could continue, Louis signals for him to cut it out with a wafture of his hand in front of his neck. He didn’t need it to be made into a big deal. Louis didn’t hesitate to approach him, only to make it less awkward. 

“I was serious about quitting,” murmurs Louis, implying their last conversation when he mentioned giving up the blood. Though he was aware that Leo had a hard time believing him. He had every right to not take him seriously. Knowing him so well and for so long, he doubted him.

“I didn’t think you were still actually serious,” Leo still stares at him in disbelief, trying to comprehend the sight before his eyes. 

Louis nods, but before he could say anything else, Harry walks back over holding a glass of beer and setting it down on the counter before Leo. He doesn’t acknowledge Louis at first. 

“You both know each other?” Harry utters to Louis, indicating to Leo, who responded with a puzzled look, curious why he would ask that question. 

Before Leo could respond, Louis cut in, briefly nodding. 

“For a long time. A very...long time.” 

Without giving Harry a chance to ask any more questions and further the conversation he wanted to avoid, Louis struts away to clean more tables. Though he was aware he made himself seem more suspicious to Leo by quickly leaving the premise. He wasn’t one to let things go so easily. 

“What’s got his feathers so ruffled?” Leo murmurs, unintentionally toward Harry who didn’t answer the question.

Apathetically, he shrugged, turning around and starting back to the kitchen. Knowing Louis, he’s avoiding conversation, especially since Harry’s involved in it. 

Louis would only talk to Leo at a later time when he has the chance. For the sake of trying to remain professional while being in a work environment, he had to refrain from the words he was thinking of using when Harry joined their conversation. 

Wandering back to the kitchen a little while later, Louis’ eyes spot the calendar on the wall. Today’s date caught his attention, causing him to remember the importance of tomorrow’s date. He could feel his heart sink and he swallowed hard. 

“Louis..?” Harry’s voice startled him, jumping out of his own skin. Breaking out of his deep train of thought, his head snaps up to Harry.

“Hm?” He attempts to brush it off as nothing. 

“You alright?” Harry observed his unusual demeanor. 

Louis’ eyebrows frown across his forehead, responding with a puzzled look. It struck him odd, but he didn’t question him. It was better off he doesn’t, anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just peachy.” He quickly dismisses the conversation and brushes past Harry out of the kitchen. He couldn’t help but begin to feel a tad uncomfortable, so he quickly escaped the situation before Harry could ask any more questions. It wasn’t a topic he felt comfortable freely discussing, especially to someone who he has bad blood with. 

Feeling off the rest of the day, Louis disconnected himself from reality and those around him. A dismal aura seemed to stalk him, affecting his mood. But he could only imagine how he would feel tomorrow; the same feelings but ten times worse. Though Louis had mastered hiding it so he wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention. It was a story he dreaded to tell when asked, and it crushed his heart into pieces just recalling the details. 

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**_Fall of 1856_ **

The sensation of both their bodies pressed against each other enveloped in the bedsheets sent an electric feel through Louis. Isaac’s arm was draped over his smaller frame, holding him close as they both had fallen into a deep slumber for the night. 

Louis’ eyes peeled open to the morning sun shimmering through the window, almost blinding him. He lifted his head upward off the pillow and slightly turned it to receive a glimpse of the soundless boy. His ebony hair rested over his forehead in messy tresses, and his delicate, youthful features were radiant as the sun’s light rested on half his face. It was a sight Louis never became tired of looking at.

Slowly and carefully, Louis lifts Isaac’s arm, pushes the duvet back and snakes towards the edge of the bed to stand up. He steps toward the window, receiving a view of early morning Manhattan. He had been in America for two years now, but he had recently met Isaac when he returned to New York from his trip out West. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on his back, he turns to see Isaac gazing at him, a familiar gleam in his eyes that Louis recognized.

“Good morning,” he spoke, his voice tired and raspy. Shoving the duvet back, Isaac steadily approaches him, his lips curving upward into a smile. He lifts his arms up, resting them on Louis’ waist and snaking them back toward his bum, squeezing lightly. 

“You seem to be rather chipper,” Louis observed, being used to the usual grumpiness from the lad in early mornings. Isaac was a night owl and he preferred sleeping more than half the morning. 

Isaac shrugged, “Maybe it was our rendezvous last night.” The corners of his lips twitch upward and he leans in to press his lips against Louis’. His hands caress around and up to his chest, letting his arms rest on his shoulders as his hands set on the back of his neck, holding him closer. 

Instead of shying away, Isaac deepens the kiss. He was never more jubilant when he and Louis were together, and Louis made him feel normal, validating his feelings towards him. 

“How am I so lucky?” Isaac mutters almost inaudibly. He always felt like an outcast due to the fact he had no attraction to women and has to hide who he is because it’s illegal.

His arms drop to his waist and he steps away, sighing in dismay. “Often I feel as if I don’t deserve you.” He sits down on the bed, his eyes cast down to the floor. He watches Louis’ feet follow him, seating himself beside him. Louis’ eyes meet his solemn gaze. Isaac sharply draws in a breath of air, expelling it slowly.

“Isaac,” he begins, “I’ve lived so long and I’ve never met a man so impeccable and enchanting.” He inches closer, they’re a mere centimeters apart. He observes how Isaac’s cheeks flush a rosy color and the corners of his lips curve upward a bit. 

Isaac knew he was being daft, but he lacked the self-esteem to stop him from putting himself down all the time. Louis’ the only positivity in his life at the moment, and he felt as if he took it for granted. 

“How do you remain so positive?” The question left Isaac’s mouth, he remained daunted, the negative thoughts invading his mind, “We’re constantly scrutinized and condemned because of our affair. It’s so difficult to ignore them.” 

Louis takes in a deep breath, mulling over his deep question. Isaac always struggled with his sexual orientation, unable to tune out his criticizers, and be proud of who he is. He was a sensitive lad who craved happiness and security, and he was fortunate Louis provided him with both.

“The world is constantly changing, and what other people think of you isn’t what matters.” There was a pregnant pause, and Louis chose his words carefully, trying to slowly, and eventually emphasize a certain point he was trying to get across. “You mean everything to me...and nothing - no one will change that.” His eyes remain locked on Isaac’s, taking his hand in his and holding it tightly, caressing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

Isaac swallows hard as his eyes drop to the floor, the next daring question on his tongue. The atmosphere in the room was especially cold, as he had just noticed. But he also wasn’t wearing any clothing except for pants, which was a contributor. Goosebumps rose all over his skin.

“When will I get to be like you?” he asks with a shaky breath, lifting his pensive eyes back up to meet Louis’, “To always be with you, is all I could ever ask for.” 

“Patience,” Louis responds, but he expected the question, “When the time is right.” Louis noticed his eyes brighten, satisfied with his response. However, the thought made him feel ill. He felt a strong reluctance to grant his wish, unable to face the task eventually. To him, vampirism is a curse, and he couldn't bear the thought of burdening Isaac with its implications.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Louis held a photograph of Isaac between his thumb and index finger. His eyes were attached to the old photo, reminiscing in the memories they both shared together. He kept the photo in his wallet, as it was the only reminder that he had and was able to keep. 

It may have been over a hundred and fifty years ago, but each year that passed was a hardship for him. He had to remain strong, and his undeniable strength is what helped him heal through time the most. 

“Who's that?” The sound of Niall’s voice startled Louis, jumping out of his own skin. He would have almost dropped the photograph if it weren’t for his agile reflexes. He tries not to be annoyed, he couldn’t blame Niall for being curious. 

“A former love interest of mine,” his reply was mousy, almost reluctant to even respond to the question, “but it was a long, long time ago.” He attempts to brush it off to avoid furthering the conversation. He already began to feel uneasy.

“I can tell he obviously meant a lot to you,” Niall notes, observing his mannerisms and how he spoke. He bends down, leaning his forearms on the back of the sofa.

Louis nods. He slides the photograph back into his wallet, placing it on the coffee table. 

“He was everything to me. At that point in time, I didn’t know what I’d do without him,” he takes a steady breath, expelling it slowly as he prepared to continue and finish before Niall could say anything else, “It was unfathomable - nothing could have prepared me for his death.” He subconsciously tore his gaze away, his eyes landing on the floor as he continued to take more steady breaths to keep himself in check.

Niall gaped at him incredulously. He’s not used to seeing Louis so sensitive and vulnerable, as he tends to present himself as rigid and domineering. Listening to him speak, he only grew more curious about his late lover, and his sudden death that seems to continue to haunt Louis. But he wasn’t going to pressure him to speak about it, as he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“I’ll leave you alone,” Niall announced, believing it was the best idea. “You deserve some space. I don’t want to impede your grieving process.” He soundlessly leaves the room.

Niall’s words seemed to have gone through one ear and out the other, as Louis had been deep in thought. He didn’t realize that Niall had left, either. But it was what he preferred, anyway. 

He continued to sit there in utter silence. One particular memory always stuck to him, unable to shake it off. But he considered the impact of that event is why it struck him the most which caused his mind to drift into replaying it in his head because he couldn't shake it off no matter how much he tried.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening broke Louis out of his deep thoughts, startling him. He whips around to see Harry enter, shutting out the cool breeze behind him as he immediately closes the door.

Louis rolls his eyes as he turns back around. He didn’t expect Harry to be home so soon, and he was the last person Louis wanted to see right now. It started to infuriate him. But he couldn’t let his guard down and allow Harry to see him this vulnerable.

Harry receives a quick glimpse of Louis sitting on the sofa, distinctly unusually somber and unsound. It took him off guard, having never seen Louis in the particular disposition before. He had always presented himself as a force that shouldn’t be reckoned with. This caused Harry’s curiosity to develop, hoping to figure out his vulnerability. 

Harry wandered towards Louis, trying to be silent to avoid disturbing him. 

“What do you want?” Louis snaps at him, twisting his body back around to see Harry approach him. He scowls, his firm gaze locking on Harry who didn’t step any closer. 

“You seemed blue, which was unusual.” 

“Why do you care?” Louis scoffs, “and I wouldn’t tell you anyway.” He stands up to start the kitchen. He felt as if he could use a drink right about now. He knew drinking wasn’t a problem solver, but it was the only solution at the moment that would help ease the painful memories. 

“Are you relapsing again?” Harry changes the subject, questioning him if the reason he’s heading to the kitchen was to drink. He had noticed that Louis managed to stay away from alcohol for a significant amount of time since last month, which was surprising for him. 

Louis scoffs again, not giving an answer to the question right away. He continues into the kitchen, throwing the fridge open and searching for at least something that would cause him to blackout. 

He grabs a bottle of hard liquor, slamming the fridge shut and returning back to Harry. He simply twists the cap off, the task so easy and like second nature where he didn’t even have to think of it. 

“I drink to forget,” Louis utters quietly, his glum eyes flicked up to meet Harry’s, then dropping to the floor and taking a deep breath. He disregards Niall’s presence as he seemed to appear in the room again just a few seconds ago. He approaches the sofa and takes a swig of alcohol, crashing back onto the cushion. Nothing could make him move for the time being. 

Harry turns to Niall and rolls his eyes. He wasn’t going to force Louis to talk to him, and he figured it was best he didn’t. But he also knew that Niall was most likely the only person who he would. 

“Keep an eye on him,” Harry tells Niall as he walks past him to leave the room. He refused to remain idly by and watch an insubordinate Louis drown himself in his own misery. 

Niall started to feel awkward, being stranded with Louis. But he realized it was a good idea to accompany him during his emotional distress and to prevent any disorder. 

It didn’t take much time for Louis to get wasted, though if he’s determined enough it usually never does. He leans forward to set the third bottle of booze on the coffee table beside the first one, then lets his body collapse against the cushion again. Right now, nothing could convince him to leave the sofa. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was his name?” Niall daringly asks the question, hesitating at first. He also realized that Louis barely acknowledged his presence until now. 

“Isaac.” Louis lifts his gaze up from the floor, turning it in the direction of where Niall was sat. He meets Niall’s gaze with a somber gaze. “His name was Isaac.” He takes a deep breath, sighing. “I partly blame myself for his death.” He turned his head away, his gaze fell to the floor again. Because he was so intoxicated he didn’t realize the words that kept coming out of his mouth. 

“Why’s that?” Niall’s curious mind pursues the conversation. 

“Our relationship and the fact I’m a fucking bloodsucking monster,” Louis doesn’t hold back, the bold words slipping off his tongue with ease. It even took Niall by surprise. “Two men living together and sharing a romance in the 1850s was unheard of and it was shamed upon.” 

He pauses for several seconds, the massive wave of guilt returning. It was almost nauseating for him.

Harry, who stands in the kitchen preparing himself lunch, overhears Louis lamenting to Niall. Even though he and Louis don’t get along, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the lad. Unintentionally, he continues to listen. But his curiosity also got the best of him. Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he wondered if it had to do with the alcohol in his system. However, he also knew that drunk thoughts are often sober words. 

Harry thought of going back into the room and sitting with him and Niall to help talk to him through it, but he stopped himself. Harry realized that he’s probably the last person that Louis would want to talk to right now - but Harry did realize it’s his own fault. 

Choosing to go out for a walk, Harry starts for the front door. Louis immediately stops talking as soon as Harry enters the room, watching his every move as he approaches the door and puts his jacket on. 

Sensing the tension between them as he felt Louis’ eyes on his back following him, Harry chose not to say anything. Instead, he just swung the door open and left without uttering a word about where he was going.

Louis buries his head in his hands, partly due to the alcohol stirring in his stomach, and also the grief hits him like a train wreck. 

Niall’s jaw had fallen agape, finding himself gawking at the lad as the words spilled off his tongue so nonchalantly. He chose not to ask about “that night” to respect his privacy. He wasn’t going to take advantage of him. 

As the words sunk in, a heavy silence followed and drifted in the air. Though, Niall could feel as if he understood Louis more as he digressed about the story. He was aware that if Louis was sober this conversation wouldn’t be happening, so he mustn’t mention anything about it anytime later. 

“Sometimes I wish I had died from the bubonic plague instead of being turned into a vampire,” Louis casually murmurs as he lifts his head back upward, taking Niall completely off-guard hearing those shocking words. Again, he understood that because of Louis’ current state of mind he has no filter, and the words he is saying right now he would never say while sober. 

“Louis, don’t say that,” Niall knows if he isn’t careful enough with his choice of words he could set Louis off on a whole other tangent. It was hard for him to grasp seeing Louis so sensitive and defenseless, it was as if he was a whole other person lying underneath the hard shell he always presented. 

“I’d be better off. So many people are dead because of me and living with it is hard enough. But I have to force myself to block the memories out or their faces will continue to haunt me.” 

He goes to grab the empty bottle of whiskey off the coffee table until he remembers that it’s empty, prompting him to scowl in disappointment and sit back in the cushion again. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up and grab another from the fridge. 

Niall observed Louis’ genuine anguish, an emotion that he often masked well. But it also opened another door to new issues he couldn’t help but be curious about. There were queries Niall understood if asked would reveal so much about Louis, and they were tempting. But he refused, knowing it’s wrong to take advantage of Louis’ current state of mind. 

“Niall,” Louis turns his head in Niall’s direction. “I can trust you, right?” There was a wavering simplicity in the way he asked the odd question. But Niall didn’t hesitate to provide a response.

“Of course. Whatever you say will always stay between us.” And that was the truth. He could never tell Harry about their conversation and the details that were shared with him. Judging by how he asked the question, Niall could see that Louis had been betrayed before, and he wasn’t going to be one of those people. 

▁

Harry returns as Louis sobers up, and now that he is, he thought of trying to talk to him about something else.

“Why haven't you been showing up to work?” Harry questions Louis as he enters the room to see Harry hanging his coat up, “You are aware you can't just not show up, right?” Yesterday was one of the two days he's shown up in the four times he's been scheduled this week, and it started to agitate Harry.

Louis scowled. But he also knew that Harry was right, and he should have at least let Harry and their boss know he wasn't going to be able to come into work. He leaned against the archway into the kitchen with his arms crossed.

“You're lucky that Don is the way he is because if I was the manager I would've sacked you already.” Now Harry was being more snarky which he knew would get to him, “Why even bother getting a job anyway if you can't commit to it?”

Louis didn't know how to respond. He could feel his temper shorten and his blood pressure rise as Harry continued to be condescending toward him. 

“I need a distraction and to blend in somehow,” Louis says, taking a step toward Harry. 

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, finding it hard to take him seriously. He found those words funny coming from Louis, and it seemed more like a joke because he was reluctant to lower his high standards at first to work in such a “grimy” place. 

“I don’t think you and I have the same standards of what ‘blending in’ means," Harry retorts, his tone becoming more short and snappy.

This was close to setting Louis off. He was done with Harry patronizing him. 

“You know what, Harry?” he begins, taking a step toward him. Louis could feel the anger inside him, growing as he approached Harry without hesitance. He stopped suddenly, realizing it wasn't worth it. Nothing was going to change how they felt about each other, regardless if Louis tried to make the situation better. 

He walks away in the other direction. He also knew that Harry would just return with some petty jabs and he wasn’t going to have it. 

“What were you going to say?” Harry pursues, curious, but also trying to get a reaction out of him, “It seems like you suddenly lack the balls to say it. And for a bloke who acts all high and mighty because of where he came from you sure don't act like it.” 

Louis spins around on the balls of his feet, his blood beginning to boil in his veins as he refuses to let Harry say anything more. He clenched his fists and his jaw clenched. 

“How dare you, you filthy dog!” Louis stood his ground, getting close enough to Harry to intimidate him. Even though Harry was taller than him, he was more powerful. Once he reached a certain point, there was no turning back. “You have no idea of all the struggles I've faced and all the sacrifices I've made to survive,” his voice got louder as he continued to speak with all the built-up anger finally spilling out. 

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes, “It's not all about you, Louis. And you want to talk about sacrifices? I literally ran away from my family to protect them from finding out about what I am.” His face turned down in meloncholy, expressing a sigh as his heart broke all over again being reminded of it. “I can never see them again.” He looked back up at Louis, the fury boiling inside him again,“You are the epitome of privilege.” 

Without thinking rationally and unable to control himself any longer, Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest and forcefully shoved him back towards the wall. Harry was taken by complete surprise as he stumbled to regain his balance. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Louis’ eyes burned holes through Harry. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it. 

Snickering, Harry laughs it off, which only pisses Louis off more. “You are so lucky you don’t have a stake in your heart yet.” The jarring sneer slipped off Harry’s tongue rapidly, but at the moment he meant every word of it. He observed the enmity and rage rising inside the shorter lad, trying to control himself from committing any act he would regret. 

Louis didn’t know how much longer he could hold his temper as Harry kept instigating the heated argument. His blood boiled in his veins, his fingers curling into tight fists. He didn’t think Harry had the slightest idea of what he’s capable of. But he also knew that Harry was doing it on purpose just to see him blow up.

They were both totally unaware that Niall was still in the room, sitting on the sofa watching then quarrel again like school children. Before either of them could say anything more, Niall stepped in between them, preventing the conflict from escalating. 

“I’ve had _enough_ of you two fighting. You both will only end up killing each other. This is going to end right now.” 

Louis and Harry looked at each other, but before either of them could get a word out, a frustrated Niall grabbed both Louis and Harry, dragging them up the staircase until they reached the unused bedroom and threw them both in there, hastily locking the door. 

“You both are going to stay there until you fix your problems,” Niall says from behind the door. 

Louis and Harry looked at each other, dumbfounded. 

“Are you fucking joking?” Louis scoffed, “You let us out of here right now, Niall!” He banged on the door with his fist, now angry with Niall. His words fell dead on Niall’s ears, and he knew they were both stuck in there together. 

They both stayed a good distance away from each other, refusing to utter a word. Louis turned his back to Harry and sat on the side of the bed that was closest to the window, crossing his arms like a petulant child. He had nothing to say to Harry, and Harry returned the gesture. He stood by the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in deep thought. 

It felt like an hour had passed when it's only been ten minutes. The room was dead silent and they both still refused to acknowledge each other. 

Another five minutes pass, but Harry makes a bold gesture by sitting down next to Louis who still refuses to say anything. Harry couldn't stand the deafening silence in the room anymore, and at this time his guilty conscience convinced him that he needed to reconcile with Louis because it was the right thing to do. 

“We need to talk,” Harry mutters, trying to take the initiative and realizing the conflict between him and Louis needs to end. It was petty and immature, and he understands they need to put their differences aside. 

“There's nothing to talk about,” Louis continues to shut Harry out, refusing to listen to him. His arms remain crossed over his chest as he stares straight ahead out the window.

“Well, if either of us wants to leave this room, we need to at least say something to each other.” Harry was being more assertive, understanding it's in both their best interests. There was a question that he had been wanting to ask Louis, and now he thought it would be the right time. He also thought it would help Louis open up to him more. 

“We've been living together for months and I still feel like I hardly know you,” Harry hesitated, “Why don't you like to talk about your past?” He asked bravely, bracing for Louis to get defensive and refuse disclosure. 

But he didn't, and just sat there quietly, trying to figure out how to answer Harry’s question. Because he somewhat knew what had happened to Harry and how he abandoned his family due to his lycanthropy, Louis thought it was fair to answer his question. He uncrosses his arms and rests them on his thighs, folding his hands at his knees and still avoiding eye contact with Harry as his eyes fall to the floor.

“It's not something I like to remember,” he said briskly, the painful memories flooding back to him. 

Louis was trying to stay calm and steady his shaky breath and strained voice so he didn't spiral too much as he grew anxious.

“I grew up in poverty and life wasn’t easy at all,” he paused, hesitant to continue. Louis didn't know why he was opening up to Harry when they just had their worst fight and they despised each other. “I was desperate and on the brink of death from an illness. Me mum wouldn't allow my siblings near me in order to protect them, so I was truly alone,” he stops again, inhaling another shaky breath, “One day this man came by and offered to heal me - to save my life.”

Louis pauses again for a few moments, the traumatic memories flooding back, but he forced himself to keep his shit together. He doubted that Harry was actually listening, and this was a ploy to get a sob story out of him to use against him later. But little did he know Harry was listening and actually cared for what he had to say. It was a rare moment in time. 

“You don't have to continue if it's too much for you,” Harry spoke softly, realizing how vulnerable Louis was - something he's never seen before from him. Harry had an idea of where it was going and wasn't going to force Louis to continue if it was too hard on him. 

Louis stops, unable to bring himself to explain any more. He closed his eyes and took several steady breaths to calm himself down. If his heart was still beating it would be racing right now. He shuddered, still recalling the trauma he endured during that time of his life. 

They sat there in silence, the tension and emotion in the room were so thick it even affected Harry. He still couldn't believe the mood changed so quickly.

“I was on a camping trip with some friends,” Harry begins, “One night while we were gathered around the campfire we all heard loud noises of an animal that was close by, but we didn’t think much of it and just ignored it,” he paused for a few seconds, “I managed to get only badly scratched up, but I was the only survivor.” He takes a deep breath, recalling how it all happened and how he lost some of his closest friends that night. 

Louis regards him in disbelief, raising his eyebrows as Harry finished his story. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Harry. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you,” Harry changes the subject and apologizes, with full sincerity in his voice, “You’re not like the rest of them, and I shouldn’t have made those assumptions.”

“But why would you?” Louis questions him, lifting his head back up to meet Harry’s gaze with a stern look, “Of course I’m not. I could have let you die that night - but I didn’t.” He implied the night that Harry was attacked. 

Harry didn’t respond, unable to bring himself to talk about the real reason and be honest with him. He could feel Louis’ confused eyes resting on him, waiting for an answer he couldn’t give him.

Harry finally shakes his head, unable to find the courage to talk about it. He figured that Louis would be able to help him sort out what he witnessed, but he couldn’t be terrified of the traumatic memories returning. He leaves Louis’ question hanging in the air as silence falls between them.

Another few minutes pass without either of them uttering a word, the atmosphere becoming a tad awkward around them. 

Mindlessly, Harry rests his hand on Louis’ thigh, causing Louis to turn his head to face him because it took him off guard. But Louis doesn't jerk himself away.

Harry leans in and tilts his head a little, placing his lips against Louis’, shocking him, but he doesn't push Harry away, instead, he deepens the kiss and rests his hand underneath Harry’s jaw. The connection between them is unlike anything Louis has felt before. He moves down to Harry’s neck, leaving small kisses all over his soft skin. 

Without thinking, he reaches for Harry’s track pants, his hand grazing over a certain area, resting his hand on it. Louis felt Harry’s cock harden from his touch which took him by surprise. But he doesn't stop feeling and teasing Harry through his pants, causing Harry to moan in his ear, giving Louis the satisfaction. Neither of them breaks away, their subconscious taking over their actions.

Harry continues to let out more small, throaty moans as Louis sucks on the skin of his neck, and his hand massages his hard-on through his pants, enjoying the pleasure. They both are fully aware of where this is going. 

Louis lifts Harry's shirt over his head and Harry pulls down his pants, revealing his underpants with a massive bulge pushing against the fabric. Louis undoes his jeans, feeling himself be turned on just seeing Harry undress. 

He didn't realize how attractive Harry’s toned body was until now. A part of Louis wanted to stop himself and pull back, but he couldn't, and there was nothing stopping them now. 

It wasn't long until both of them were without clothes and they were fully immersed in the moment.

Niall, hearing unusual noises from the room, was curious to unlock the door and peer in. His eyes widened, his jaw was on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes as it seemed so impossible, but he wasn’t going to interrupt them. He didn’t know what to make of the situation, it wasn't something he anticipated at all - which made him question his decision. 

They both were so lost in the moment neither of them heard the door open. Having seen enough, Niall shut the door to give them privacy.

▁

Louis’ eyes open to the morning sun that poured into the room. The memories of the night before started to come back to him as he began to wake up. Denying them at first, he tried to convince himself it was only a dream, and he started to feel disgusted with the thoughts that were in his mind. 

That is until he rolled over and laid flat on his back, noticing Harry sleeping next to him. Startled, he jumped up, sitting upright and staring at the lad who was sleeping peacefully beside him. This forced Louis to come to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream, and that he not only shagged a _werewolf_ but shared some of his deepest thoughts and feelings with him, something he never thought he'd do. 

Pushing back the duvet, Louis walked around the bed and gathered his clothes. He quietly yet abruptly left the room, deciding to take a shower to clean himself of last night’s event. 

He had a hard time accepting it, but as he thought about it more, maybe he and Harry _do_ share something in common. But what disgusted him more was his own preconceived prejudices - he felt gross for having anything to do with a werewolf, let alone _shag one_. He also knew it would be a very bad idea if he were to tell any of his mates about last night. 

Louis finished lathering his body with the soapy cloth and set it down on the edge of the tub. He stood there underneath the hot water as it rained down on him, continuing to think about Harry and what had occurred between them. It was completely unexpected, yet there was a part of him that yearned for more. There was this newfound connection that Louis couldn't quite describe yet. 

As he continued to stand there, his mind was driven deep into thought about Harry and last night’s rendezvous. But he promptly pushed it out of his train of thought, still refusing to accept what really happened. No matter how much he could clean himself, he still felt icky. 

He turns off the shower and dries off, quickly getting dressed to counter the brisk coldness of the air that enveloped him from just getting out of the hot shower. 

Louis grabs his phone, glancing at the time and the date on his lock screen. He completely forgot that he had to meet Leo at the pub at noon. They casually go out to get drinks once in a while and he had forgotten it was today, until seeing the date that reminded him. 

He hastily starts downstairs, disregarding Niall and hoping he left before Harry had woken up to avoid any awkward encounters. Louis couldn't face him, at least not now. 

Luckily for Louis, the pub they go to is just a quick tube ride, only two stops away. Living in London does have its positives, and also downfalls at the same time. But he can't imagine living anywhere else right now, especially when he has a target on his back and he needs to blend in. As much as he would want to return north to his hometown, he was aware of it being a bad idea. 

Louis spots Leo as he’s already reserved a table near the bar with his hand wrapped around a pint of beer. Leo waved him over, and Louis promptly sat down in the chair across from him. 

“Hey mate,” Leo said, happy to see him, “You've been staying out of trouble lately?” he jokes, taking a swig of his beer. 

Louis chuckles, knowing what he meant, “Yes, of course.” He wraps his hand around the cold glass, glancing at the golden drink before taking a sip. 

As Leo continued to talk, Louis’ mind wandered elsewhere. It became difficult for him not to think about last night. He wanted to talk to Harry, but Louis also figured that Harry wouldn't want to acknowledge that it even happened either. 

Leo had noticed that Louis wasn't paying attention because he was only giving robotic acknowledgments to what he was saying. 

“Are you alright? You seem…” Leo paused, trying to find the right word, “distracted.” 

Louis snaps out of his thought process, realizing Leo’s eyes were locked onto his with a confused gaze. 

“Oh, oh yes.” Louis swiftly nods, even though he’s not quite telling the truth. “I'm fine.” He finished with a reassuring, yet fake smile, but then started to grow uncomfortable. 

“Nah, I can tell when something’s bothering you.” Leo shook his head. He knew Louis all too well to know when something’s wrong. 

Louis’ mind raced with thoughts, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He couldn't tell him about Harry, having been fully aware of the controversy. 

“I know what - you need to get laid,” Leo presumes, briefly pointing his finger at Louis. “It's been far too long since we went clubbing together. Tonight should be that night.” 

Louis breathes a sigh of relief, his anxiousness going away. But he wasn't going to turn Leo down. The last time he went clubbing was the incident he caused. He needed a refresh. 

▁

Louis and Leo waded through the crowded nightclub. They're usually able to have the privilege of getting right in without waiting in line. Louis knew it was a bad idea for him to be in a place like this when he was trying to give up blood. Something about tons of people gathered in a confined area drunk and drugged upsets him off and his vampire instincts to take over. 

He unintentionally brushes up against this young lad, who appears to be in his early-mid twenties. He gets startled and spins around to face Louis with a devilish smirk on his face. He was just dancing to the beat of the music in the crowd with an alcoholic beverage in his one hand. 

The lad grabs Louis’ hand, leading him away from the swarms of people. Louis doesn't object, but he's hesitant about where this is going, wanting to pull back. Even though the lad wasn't quite drunk yet, Louis still had _one_ fear. 

“You're cute,” the nameless lad boldly compliments him, his hazel eyes meeting Louis’ when the boy turns back around to face him as they meet an area that's more scarce of people. 

Louis didn't object, taking his compliment and letting him do whatever. 

“I'm Luca, by the way.” He says with an Italian accent and with half a smirk, allowing himself to get close to Louis. 

They approach a wall in a private corner. Luca tilts his head and presses his lips against Louis’, taking him by surprise at first, but he reciprocates the kiss without hesitation. While their lips stay locked, he places his hand on Louis’ pants, feeling for his dick. Luca doesn't hesitate once before reaching for the waistband of Louis’ pants and pulling them down. 

Louis, who started to get turned on due to Luca’s gentle hand maneuvers, doesn't reject his advances. He feels Luca’s hand massaging his hardening cock through his boxers, causing him to moan a little, his eyes closing briefly. 

Luca broke away from their interlocked lips and had positioned himself on his knees. He continued to tease him a bit more until he finally pulled down Louis’ boxers revealing his massive hard-on that bounced up and down in front of his face as it was released from its confinement. 

Luca wraps his hand around Louis’ thick, hard length, pumping slowly first, then guiding it into his mouth. Louis places his hand on the back of the lad’s head, pushing him down further as he enters a state of euphoria. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him, emitting more shaky, throaty moans as his body trembled. 

He had forgotten about Leo, realizing he left him back in that crowd. But he couldn't worry about it, because Louis will find him eventually. He figured that Leo also expected to lose him anyway, as it was part of the _plan_. 

It’s exactly what he needed after last night’s incident that he has been trying so hard to forget since he woke up this morning. He was sure Harry had let it go already and would act as if it didn't happen, so he needed to as well. It was a mistake that he assured himself won't happen again. 

Luca quickens his hand movement, occasionally popping Louis’ dick out of his mouth to tease him some more as his lips and fingers graze over the throbbing head.

“S-shit,” Louis cursed, his breathing more labored. He glances down at the lad who makes brief eye contact with him. The hot atmosphere of the club started to make him sweat and breathe more heavily as he got closer. He pushed his damp fringe back. 

He suddenly started to crave more of what Luca is offering, which created a sick feeling in his stomach. But he couldn’t. He was clean now, and he was doing everything within his power to suppress it. 

Louis doesn't realize he's in a daze until Luca notices and regards him awkwardly. It wasn't a usual daze, but the daze of fighting the monster inside him from surfacing. 

“Keep going. I didn't tell you to stop.” Louis orders him before Luca could say anything that would ruin the moment. It at least was going to distract his thoughts. For now. He couldn't remember the last time he received a blowjob as good as this. He rests his hand on the back of Luca’s head again, this time pushing him down further as long as he didn't mind. 

Once they both finish, Louis prepares to lead Luca away into a separate room so he can return the favor, but in a different way so they have more privacy. 

As soon as Louis grabs Luca’s hand to lead him down the hallway of bathrooms and other rooms that are usually used for storage purposes, Leo emerges from the crowd of people they came from, with a concerned look across his face, but relieved to have finally found Louis. 

“We need to go,” he utters, seeming as if he was breathing heavily from hurriedly pushing through the crowds of people. “The police are storming the place. It looks like a major drug bust.” 

Regardless of his current disposition, Louis knew what the right thing to do was. He can't get arrested, and neither can Leo. He hesitantly glanced back at Luca, who had a confused look written across his face. 

“Will, I ever see you again?” Luca asked solemnly. Their time was cut so short he felt stiffed. 

Louis met his eyes, unable to give an answer because he felt so bad about abandoning the poor lad, especially in a time like this. But he had to put himself first and his own wellbeing. 

Before he could say anything, Leo grabbed him by the arm and whisked him away toward the back door to escape before they were spotted by any police. 

“It was a random club hookup. You’ll get over it like you have many times before,” Leo says, with little empathy. Luca was no different than all the people Louis has hooked up with in the past, so Leo was pretty much over it. He couldn't figure out why Louis showed an emotional attachment to the young lad. 

“Am I able to crash at your place tonight?” Louis proposes as they start down the sidewalk in the direction of the tube station. 

Leo’s taken off guard at this question, never having thought that Louis would even consider asking it - so there must be a reason behind why he did. 

“No, I don't think that's a good idea.” Leo didn't hesitate to shoot him down. “For someone who’s trying to avoid his own people, I'm surprised you would even ask that question. You know where I live, Louis.” 

Louis grunted, reluctant to return back to _his_ place. He didn't want to face Harry, and he wants to avoid the issue as much as possible. 

▁

Ever since he came home last night, Harry and Louis continued to avoid communication. The atmosphere around each other was so awkward it made both of them uncomfortable to the point they didn't want to be in the same room. Neither of them wanted to admit what really happened, regardless of their subconscious feelings. 

That was until Louis had to go to work and avoiding Harry became impossible.

Louis had been setting the tables up before they opened for the day. He started it almost too close to opening, but lucky for him no one noticed and he did it quickly to catch up. He couldn't help but sneak side glances at Harry, who was carrying stacks of clean plates and silverware and preparing them.

Louis felt a nagging inside him - he _wanted_ Harry. However, no matter how many times he tried to suppress them, the feeling ached more and the lustful thoughts raced through his mind - almost distracting him. 

Louis promptly finished his task and went back to minding his own business as the store opened for the day. He tried to avoid being up in the front with the customers, only because Harry was up there. 

The bell above the door chimed as someone entered. Louis usually paid little attention to the customers. It wasn't usually his job to greet and tend to them because he was supposed to be primarily in the kitchen helping out. 

Louis takes a rack full of dirty dishes and sets them on the counter for them to go through the dishwasher. As he returns to the front near where the bar is, he hears an eerily familiar voice that made his blood run cold and a chill go down his spine. 

Vincent.

His anxiety starts to grow. Louis had done everything to avoid Vincent and any contact that was attempted. He abandoned that part of his life for a reason - facing Vincent again would bring it all back to haunt him and relive his trauma. He couldn't believe all the places, but he also wasn’t stupid and Vincent had to of been tipped off about where to find him.

Louis cursed under his breath, trying to avoid being seen through the long window behind the bar where the food was placed to be taken and served to the customers. He tries to carefully listen to Harry’s conversation with Vincent, trying to pick up key points and coded words that were nonchalantly dropped because it's how Vincent spoke. Louis knows him all too well to understand what he's _really_ talking about. 

“Hey, Louis,” Terrence, one of the servers, said as he entered the kitchen, interrupting Louis who breaks out of his train of thought and looks right at him, “A guest spilled tea all over their table and the floor and made a huge mess. Can you get a mop and clean it up?”

Before Louis could ask if someone else could do it, Terrence turns back around and heads back out to the dining area, returning to a table. 

Grunting and rolling his eyes, he’s reluctant to do the task. He was enjoying his stay in the kitchen as it was a safe place for him right now. Louis couldn't bear to come face to face with the person he managed to avoid for so long due to the effects of the trauma and manipulation that Vincent put him through during that part of his life. 

He hesitantly grabs the mop bucket and rolls it out of the kitchen into the dining area, purposely keeping his head down so Vincent wouldn't recognize him. His anxiety started to worsen as he made his way toward the mess on the floor. He attempted to take steady breaths to calm himself down. 

He promptly finished the task, setting a wet floor sign down and then making his way back to the kitchen without wasting time. Louis tried to sneak a subtle glance to see if Vincent was still sitting at the bar, and he was, which made Louis try to hurry back to the kitchen. 

“Pardon me, could you clean this up? I happened to spill my coffee by accident.” 

The sound of Vincent’s icy voice asking _him_ a question caused Louis to freeze in his footsteps and he lost his breath for a moment. He wanted to continue through the doorway, but he knew he didn't have a choice. 

“C’mon, you honestly didn't think I'd recognize you, Louis?” Vincent’s eerie voice made him cringe. 

Louis didn’t respond, refusing to give him the benefit. His jaw clenched and his eyes stared dead straight into Vincent’s with a piercing gaze full of contempt. 

“Long time no see, am I right?” Vincent’s lips curve up into a devious, smug grin across his face.

As much as Louis wanted to fire back, he refused to say anything, being in a professional setting. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't risk being heard by any of his coworkers or the other customers.

“Ah, cat got your tongue?” Vincent says with a patronizing tone, taking a sip of his coffee. He leans in towards Louis’ right ear to whisper, “Just remember: Glasgow,” He leaned back in his chair, “I mean, we know it's the reason why you moved to America. It was quite obvious.” 

Louis’ breathing ceased, feeling his heart sink as those words were uttered which forced him to relive his traumatic memories. He had managed to repress those them, and to bring them back would be like getting hit by a truck. But Vincent was doing this for a reason, and Louis was fully aware of his intentions. 

“Why do you bother with this pointless charade?” Vincent persists, trying to get him to crack, “I know you haven't changed since then, no matter how much you try to hide and convince yourself.”

His eyes quickly scanned Louis’ attire, shocked that he would even consider having a working-class job. His face twisted in disgust, horrified. 

“I also know you're better than to lower yourself like this, ‘specially working with a bloody lyco,” he pauses for a moment as the scathing remark about Harry rolled off his tongue, then leaning in close to his face, “You’re either an Old One or you’re not.” He sits back in the chair, glowering at Louis.

These were the mind games Louis was all too familiar with. He knew Vincent was trying to manipulate him, but Louis being fully aware now, refused to allow his words to affect him anymore. He’s become much stronger, and won't let himself be a victim of Vincent’s abuse anymore. 

“It’s not who I am anymore,” Louis grits through his teeth, his jaw contorting and eyes burning holes through him, “I want no part of it.” If he could drive a stake through Vincent right now, he would. He hated him with every fiber in his body.

Louis continued to stand there as Vincent droned on patronizing him, his mind clouded with the repressed traumatic memories that were coming back unwarranted. He felt paralyzed and weak, unable to rid his mind of them now. He didn't even realize how long he had been standing there. 

“Louis, we need to talk.” 

Harry’s voice snapped him out of it. For once, he was actually glad to hear Harry’s voice, even if they still weren't on the best of terms. His head snapped in Harry’s direction, completely shutting Vincent out and leaving the situation. He followed Harry back into the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay out there?” Harry asks him with genuine concern, “I watched you interact with that customer. It seemed like he made you really uncomfortable and scared.” 

Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Harry to worry about him since he usually gets the cold shoulder even at work. But he couldn't let his guard down and show Harry his vulnerability. 

“Why do you care?” Louis angrily spat, brushing past him, their shoulders colliding on purpose. A part of him wanted to talk to Harry, but he refused to. He had given him some of his life story already. Harry didn't need to know any more right now. 

Harry’s face twisted in pain, rubbing his shoulder and turning back to see Louis promptly walk away to get back to work. That didn't go as he planned. Harry had thought that Louis would have been more open with him since that night, but he was wrong. Louis’ more closed off and reserved than he thought, and Harry was hoping for the chance to finally see who he really is underneath. 

▁

Louis tossed and turned in his bed, trying to achieve a full night's sleep that seemed less and less possible. He continued to be bombarded by waves of nightmares that were caused by the interaction he had earlier, bringing back chilling memories he had managed to bury deep in his mind. 

Inhaling a sharp breath as his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, he trembled as he scans his dark room. Louis took several breaths to calm himself down, trying not to think about the memories and associated guilt that plagued him through his sleep. He didn’t realize he also had been sweltering, his face glowed with perspiration as well as his hair was soaked. 

Louis shuddered as a chill snaked down his spine, his body continuing to tremble. He wanted to try to fall back asleep but was terrified at the same time of getting the same results. Remembering the events also made the withdrawal worse, as he hadn’t been experiencing the usual symptoms recently - until yesterday. 

He slightly turns his head to see his phone laying on his nightstand. He had the sudden urge to grab it and play some games or surf the internet to take his mind off it, but he stopped himself and lied back down in his bed and closed his eyes. 

As he lay there for a few more minutes Louis grew more frustrated at his inability to fall back asleep. Sitting upright again, he pushes the duvet back and grabs the box of cigarettes and lighter off his nightstand. 

Standing outside next to the backdoor that led to their small garden, Louis situates the cigarette between his teeth as he lights the end of it. He inhales, the toxic fumes entering his lungs, then blows out a long puff of smoke, trying to take his mind off the nightmares. 

Out of his peripheral vision, he notices a figure materialize, and he slightly turns his head to receive a glimpse of Niall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, which startled him. He jumps, the cigarette almost falling from his fingers and slightly burning them.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” Louis scoffs, turning his head back, looking straight ahead. He places the cigarette back in his mouth to blow another puff. 

“Sorry,” Niall quickly apologizes, starting to feel awkward. 

The only reason why he showed up was that he’s never used to seeing Louis out of bed having a smoke in the middle of the night; which he understood that something must be bothering him. 

“You’re never out of bed like this,” Niall remarks as he makes his observation. 

He watches as Louis slightly turns his head to him again with a straight, unmoving face. But his eyes told a different story. They were empty and haunted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asks him, but he already could sense the answer he would get since he could read Louis like a book right now. 

“No, I’d rather not,” Louis retorts rather sharply, his nostrils flaring as he cranes his neck back to stare into the clouded, night sky, avoiding Niall’s eyes that showed concern. 

“I’m always here if you need anyone to talk to,” Niall adds his last piece, hoping Louis would actually talk to him instead of keeping his emotions bottled up. Niall hoped he’d be able to talk to him about his evolving relationship with Harry because he still had questions about how it all happened.

The silence that settled and continued to linger between them was almost deafening. Niall felt awkward continuing to stand there, but there was really nothing else he could do. Though he held onto a sliver of hope that Louis would cave in and talk to him eventually. 

“It’s just nightmares,” Louis begins, swallowing back a lump in his throat, “being haunted by who I was...and what I’ve done.” He meets Niall’s gaze with dismal eyes, drowning in his own misery as he attempts to keep himself together. His arm drops down at his side, holding the cigarette between his fingers.

Gaping at him as the seconds passed by, Niall was rendered speechless seeing him appear so hopeless. He understood clearly what Louis was implying, but he didn’t know how to properly react or what to say at first.

“I see their faces,” Louis continues with a timid, raspy voice, “and hear their voices. It never ends.” 

“That’s rough,” Niall finally says with full sympathy, “I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

Louis nods, but he doesn’t say anything else for a few minutes as Niall’s words hang in the air around them. He started to feel uncomfortable, but it felt relieving to get off his chest.

“I’ve been trying to go clean long before I met Harry and you,” Louis bitterly adds, “but it’s never that easy.” He sharply turns around and jams the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray by the door before going back inside. 

Niall observes Louis’ mannerisms as he left indignantly. He could read him like a book, more so a complicated and complex book where you had to read between the lines and actually pay attention to the words on the page to fully understand the context. But even then, Niall still didn’t fully understand.

As Niall steps forward to take a glimpse of the night sky, a particular floorboard creaks rather loudly beneath him. But he doesn’t think anything of it as he turns around to follow behind Louis.

▁

Throughout the morning, Harry had noticed that Louis was oddly quiet and more reserved. Ever since yesterday when they were at work he noticed a significant change in his demeanor, but Harry wouldn’t ask him anymore follow up questions, afraid of Louis becoming defensive again. 

However, each time Harry tried to find the words to say something to him, he held himself back. He knew they had to talk about it eventually, but he was still in denial himself about how he truly felt and kept masking those feelings for animosity. 

But one thing he knew for sure he didn’t actually hate Louis, even though the other part of his conscience kept trying to pull him back and convince him again because of what Louis _is._

As soon as they both clocked in for their shifts, Louis approaches Harry with a particular question in mind. One that would help ease his anxieties from yesterday’s incident. 

“Do you mind if I stay in the kitchen today?” Louis asks Harry, walking away from the computer. 

_As if he doesn’t stay in the back most of the time anyway,_ Harry thought to himself. But he doesn’t reject Louis’ request, knowing something was obviously bothering him enough to ask that question.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Harry apathetically responds, shrugging. He ties his long, black apron around his waist. He steps out into the dining room to start his responsibilities, paying little attention to Louis for the time being as they went their separate ways. 

▁

With Louis and Harry being at work for the day, Niall decided to meet up with Luke.

Niall sat in the kitchen with Luke as they talked, and he was being shown another ghost trick. He held out his open hand, his fingers half bent, focusing on a water bottle that Luke set down across the table.

“Just imagine it in your hand,” Luke encouraged Niall, trying to help him. He watched him as his gaze was still locked onto the water bottle, concentrating long and hard.

The water bottle suddenly started shaking, and it flew across the table and into Niall’s hand. It startled him at first, taken by complete surprise by his achievement.

“Wow, I did it,” he gasped, gaping at the bottle in his hand, then at the place where it was a few seconds ago. His eyes lit up as he looked back up at Luke who was proud of him, a smile tugged across his lips. 

Luke sits back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest, preparing to change the subject. The smile fades from his face.

“So, have you thought more about it?” 

Niall immediately picked up on what he was implying, and he reacted by shaking his head and pressing his lips into a thin line. But a random thought comes to his mind, having a sudden realization.

“I started having these odd flashes of memories,” his eyes fall to the table, “but I can’t really make them out.” Niall awkwardly scratches the back of his head as he lifts his eyes upward to meet Luke’s attentive gaze. 

“At least you’ve made progress,” Luke says, leaning forward and folding his hands in front of him on the table, “From what I know, it seems like there’s something stopping you from remembering them.” He made a face, baffled as he continued to sit there and think.

Niall shrugs. A pit started to grow in his stomach that began to make him feel nauseous as he started to consider what it may be, also fearing to discover it the same time because it could change everything. 

“It might be in this house,” Luke adds with a grim inflection as he anxiously meets Niall’s dull, empty eyes burdened with a culmination of repressed misery. 

Niall immediately knew what he was inferring, which caused a chill to slither down his spine. His mind started to race with various possibilities, trying to figure out what it could be and where. If it meant him finally being at peace with his death, he would do anything to find it. 

“You know...” Luke begins, pausing as he sighs, “I’m glad we met, Niall.” He looks at him straight in his eyes, a warm smile forming across his face that lifted the gloomy mood around them. His eyes perused over the table, “I’ve spent so long on this Earth trying to figure out why I’m still here...and now I think I know why.” 

“You were meant to help me,” Niall murmured, the realization hitting him. 

Luke nods without saying anything else, knowing what this meant for himself. He lifts his head upward, instinctually scanning his eyes around the room as they eventually land on an odd, hardwood door against the light blue wall that wasn’t there before. His breathing ceased, having an unusual sense of where the door led to.

“That door wasn’t there before,” Niall observes, taking a glimpse of Luke who pushed his chair back out from the table and began to stand up. 

“It’s for me,” Luke reveals as his Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed, growing anxious because it was so sudden. He could only begin to speculate what or who waited for him on the other end. He takes a step around the table, but gradually and hesitantly approaching the door. 

Glancing at him again, this time with uncertainty, Niall reaches out to him to grab his arm to stop him. Luke cranes his neck to look back at him with an apologetic face. 

“You’ll have to do the rest on your own,” he says, trying to reassure Niall who didn’t know what was happening, being unfamiliar with all this. Luke fully turns back to face him, “I don’t think you’ll have a hard time figuring it out.” He sighs, gesturing behind him to the door, “I have to go. I waited so long for this.” 

Luke pulls Niall in for a quick hug before leaving.

“Thanks for everything,” Niall says, still perplexed as this was happening all so quickly.

“My pleasure,” he acknowledges him with a warm smile, “and good luck.” Luke turns back around and starts for the door again without hesitation. 

Niall watched him with apprehension as he twisted the doorknob and opened it wide enough to reveal a light that illuminated the room. Luke readily steps through the door and closes it behind him, leaving Niall alone.

Hearing the front door open, Niall’s head snaps in its direction to see Harry, and then Louis step through the threshold into the house. They had been talking about something that Niall couldn’t decipher, but they stopped as soon as they both were both inside. 

Niall steps out of the kitchen, leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and trying to hide the solemn look that was previously on his face. 

“Hey what have you been up to Ni?” Harry asks Niall as soon as he notices him across the room standing by the kitchen. “Didn’t you say you were going to see Luke?” he adds as he hangs his jacket up on the hook, remembering before Niall could answer the question.

“He’s gone,” Niall replies, his voice mousy, appearing disappointed as he was still trying to process all of it. He admits he still doesn’t know enough about the afterlife as he initially thought he did. 

Harry glanced at Louis, baffled, and he also figured that Louis would know what he meant.

“Oh.” Raising his eyebrows, Louis observed how sullen Niall appeared, immediately understanding the gist of his statement. “He was finally able to move on,” he elaborates for Harry who waited for him to do so.

Niall nods, acknowledging him as he steps over to the sofa to sit down, eventually deflating into the cushion. He lacked the energy to sit back upward. He felt as if he was getting so close to the crux of what would cause him to make his inevitable discovery. 

“Y’know we’re always here if you need any help,” Harry states, gesturing to Louis who nods in agreement. “Don’t feel like you’re alone on this,” he adds. Harry observes how Niall remains sitting on the sofa, most likely tuned them both out as he was buried in his own train of thought since he didn’t acknowledge Harry or Louis any longer.

A knot started to twist in Niall’s stomach, knowing that he was alone again. He also started to feel stressed out - which is how he felt before he met Luke. But it's what started to motivate him to do what he knew was necessary in continuing his investigation.


	3. THREE

**_Three Months Ago_ **

Harry sat on the sofa in the living room along with Niall, both waiting for Louis to make his confession. They both wondered what must be so urgent for him to call a sudden meeting like this. 

Harry watched Louis as he sat in the blue armchair, diagonal to them, showing signs that he was terrified to tell them whatever it was, failing to make eye contact with both Harry and Niall for the longest time. His right leg also continuously bounced on the floor.

Finally building up the courage to tell them, Louis lifts his eyes off the ground to meet Harry and Niall’s and straightens his posture in the chair, but leaning forward a bit, resting his arms on his knees and folding his hands. It was now or never as he kept Harry and Niall waiting long enough. 

“So...I’m a vampire.” 

Louis didn’t know what to expect as a reaction, but from experience, he doesn’t usually receive the best results. He observed how Harry and Niall both stared at him blankly, most likely not believe him because it sounded asinine. You would think to be aware that werewolves and ghosts exist that it wouldn’t sound too crazy that vampires do too, but Louis guessed he overestimated it.

Harry snickers at first, but he stops himself, considering that Louis could be telling the truth. But he doesn’t want to believe it, even knowing that there’s no other explanation as to why Louis could see Niall because Harry knew he wasn’t a werewolf. 

“No,” Harry shakes his head, ignoring the sensible side of him, “It’s not possible - there’s no way.” As a coping mechanism, he stifled a chuckle, but it almost started to crush him at the same time, realizing what this could mean for his underlying traumatic memories from his childhood.

He turns to Niall for backup, but Niall remains silent, unable to think of anything to say because he actually started to believe Louis, even though he didn’t want to at first.

“Oh, don’t make me do this,” Louis pleads to Harry as he sits back in the chair, taking a deep, nervous breath, frowning. He hated to do the thing with his eyes or teeth because it would make this so much worse. 

“What do you mean? Do what?” Niall questions him, just as confused as Harry. As much as he hated to think about it, he needed proof. 

Anxious, Louis takes another deep breath as his eyes fall to the floor for a moment, then closing them. He lifts his head back upward, his eyes shifting to the demonic black once he opens them as he stared straight ahead. 

He then quickly blinks after a second, his eyes returning back to normal. Fearing their reactions, he hesitantly turns back to Niall and Harry who both gawked at him with wide eyes, struggling to comprehend what they just witnessed.

“Oh my fucking god,” Harry’s eyes go wide as quarters and he stiffens with terror, covering his mouth with his hand as he stares at Louis. All the oxygen seemed to have left his lungs, unable to move for what felt like the longest time as every part of his body felt like lead. 

Disregarding Niall’s hand that wrapped his hand around his back to help him calm down, Harry finally stands up, walking away from the sofa towards the staircase to recollect himself as he felt his eyes sting with tears and his heart pounded in his chest. 

That image was burned into his mind, unable to shake it off. He could also feel traumatic memories begin to return as he started to tremble and his skin started to perspire - memories that would destroy him if he didn’t stop them from unearthing in the deep parts of his mind. But it all started to make sense to him - knowing that he was right all along.

Niall stood up and carefully watched Harry break down as tears stained his cheeks. He didn’t expect Harry to react this way. Niall wasn’t as bothered by Louis’ reveal as he thought he would be, which surprised him. But he considered that knowing about werewolves and ghosts, it didn’t sound crazy to him anymore that vampires also exist.

“Harry,” Louis says softly, approaching him with caution, reaching his arm out to place his hand on Harry’s shoulder, hoping to persuade him that he had nothing to be afraid of, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but I won’t hurt you.” He didn’t expect Harry to react this way, and it ached.

“No, please don’t,” Harry shakily begs as he staggered, grimacing and recoiling, his lips quivering. He turns away, his hands covering his tearful eyes, then his palms coming together right in front of his mouth and nose as he stands there, frozen.

He could barely bring himself to look at Louis, feeling shivers travel down his spine and his stomach started to churn as he tried to maintain the breathing exercises he used to practice in order to deal with his major anxiety. His hands also started to become more clammy. 

Harry could hear Louis’ voice, attempting to still console him, but his words traveled through one ear and out the other as his head throbbed. It felt as if he was hit by a train. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment in time.

But as Harry stood there, another thought entered his mind, reminding him of another, different event. One that was more recent. It started to spark a flame of anger inside him, turning from distraught to furious in a matter of seconds.

“Did you know what I was? When we met?” His voice croaked as he took his hands away from his face and finally turned to face Louis with glassy eyes and pink cheeks. This conversation was going to take a turn for the worse. 

“Yes,” Louis’ voice was tiny with fear, knowing where this conversation was heading. He regarded Harry cautiously, watching his every move.

“Were they also vampires?” Harry pursues, implying the men who attacked him. He takes a step toward Louis, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They were. They attacked you because a lot of vampires hate werewolves.” Even though he shouldn’t have included the last part, Louis couldn’t hide anything from Harry now.

“You fucking lied to me,” Harry’s fragile emotions boil into anger, his eyes piercing into Louis like daggers and his jaw clenched as he towered over him. “How could you?” Harry feels a deep punch to his gut, a betrayal of trust. His anger over the feeling of betrayal started to consume him, unable to shake it off and look at Louis the same way again.

“I was trying to protect you,” it was the first thing that came to Louis’ mind and rolled off his tongue, and he was being completely truthful. But he couldn’t blame Harry for being angry with him. He acted stupidly by lying to him. 

“Bullshit,” Harry fires back, the heat rising in his face as his blood pressure rises, “If you wanted to protect me you would’ve told me the truth. I would’ve known how to protect myself!” He scowls, glaring at Louis with scorn. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Harry’s fingers started to curl into tight fists, but he was trying to control his anger. He takes another step toward Louis, his jaw clenching again, vengeful. 

“Harry, please calm down,” Niall begs him, taking another step toward the two who stood inches apart as Harry kept approaching Louis who started to be intimidated by Harry’s demeanor, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret, please. Louis' not the enemy here.” Niall couldn’t help but suspect that there was more than Harry wasn’t telling them and that he wasn’t fuming for just this reason alone.

Harry scoffs, shaking his head and ignoring Niall’s advice. He didn’t care if he was going too far. To Harry, he just couldn’t think of Louis as an exception right now and pushed him away along with throwing the bond they formed the past few months out the window. Harry had grown to like the lad...a lot, and he thought their relationship could be _more than_ just platonic. Now that's gone.

“Why does it matter? You’re a bloodsucking monster either way. Just like the rest of them,” Harry’s seethed as he leaned toward and glared at Louis dead straight in the eyes, his tone of voice dripping with contempt. He could see that Louis took offense as his jaw dropped, his facial expression changing as if his heart had broken hearing those scathing words that cut him deep. 

Louis didn’t know what to make of the situation because this wasn’t what he expected from Harry, having known him for a few months. But all he could do was apologize right now and try to make things right.

“I don’t know how else to express how sorry I am,” Louis apologizes, his voice almost trembling from the immense amount of guilt he had, “I swear, I’ll never lie to you again, Harry. I should’ve never in the first place.” He truly meant every word, sincerity in his strained voice as he fought back tears that welled in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” With a wafture of his hand in disgust, Harry turns around to quickly leave. He needed a way to escape the situation before the tensions could escalate any further, afraid he would say something he’d regret. He doesn’t give Niall or Louis a chance to say anything else before he takes his jacket off the hook and swings the door open. 

There was an emptiness inside Louis, an emotional void that was once the close and growing relationship he had formed with Harry over the past few months as his heart had broken into pieces. He didn’t know how to comprehend what just happened between them, but what he understood is that their relationship will never be the same after this and that Harry made this loud and clear. 

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**_Present Day_ **

Louis abruptly awoke from a deep sleep, breaking himself out of the dream he was having. The morning sun that shines through the window and open curtains blinded him. He had totally forgotten to close them last night. 

He laid on his back, the events of what he was dreaming about before he woke up were being recalled. _Harry._ No matter how much Louis tried to stop it, his subconscious took over and he continued to lust for the lad. 

Ever since that night, it has been different for him. _Something’s changed._ He knew he should feel utter disgust at the thought, but he didn't anymore. It was almost as if it didn't matter to him as it did before. But they both still avoided the topic altogether, acting as if it never even happened - which was probably for the best right now. 

Louis rolled out of bed and decided to take a quick shower before heading to work with Harry. He had to maintain a certain timeframe so neither of them would be late. He's had enough of the lectures about being on time. 

Louis quickly lathered his hair with shampoo, then took the bottle of body wash and cleaned his body with no time to waste. 

As he continued to stand there underneath the hot water waiting for the soap to run off his skin, he continued to think about his underlying feelings he’s been dealing with about Harry. It became impossible for him to avoid them as the emotions became stronger. He felt a twinge of butterflies. They were unusual, something he hadn't felt about someone in a _long_ , _long_ time. 

Louis could feel himself become turned on as he stood there, completely lost in his own mind as he couldn't stop the invasive thoughts about Harry. He glanced downward, realizing he was getting hard. Louis sighed as he lifted his head back upward, the water running down his face and clouding his vision. 

Making the decision, he lifts his hand up, tightly wrapping his fingers around himself, gliding his fist up and down slowly and steadily at first. He could feel it continue to grow and stiffen in his fist as he became fully hard - it was almost painful. Louis takes a step forward out of the water and throws his head back, taking steady, nasally breaths in the humid atmosphere. 

The thoughts about Harry only persisted, causing him to quicken his pace. Louis _wanted_ him so badly, it almost ached. His fist clicked up and down, the dark pink head popping out. Several moans escaped his mouth, some almost too loud. 

“Shit,” he breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis leans forward and places his hand on the wall in front of him to steady his balance. 

He starts to go at a faster, more aggressive pace, his hand pulling the foreskin over the head at every stroke. Harry was the only thing he could think about. He wanted to kiss him all over and take control. Louis didn't know how much longer he could repress the overbearing feelings for him. 

“Oh, my g-” he didn't finish the sentence, losing his breath in the steamy air. But he doesn't slow down. His thumb grazed over the reddened head as it popped out of his fist, only making him come closer. His wet fringe hung over his forehead, but he was too weak to push it back. 

More throaty moans left his mouth as he continued, almost becoming sloppy. Louis quickened his speed as he got closer. He had totally forgotten about taking a quick shower to meet Harry downstairs in order to leave for their shifts on time. It was only going to piss Harry off and affect their already strained relationship. 

Louis could feel the moment coming close, but he didn't want to just yet. He continues to breathe heavily in the steamy air, almost struggling to attain fresh air. Without stopping or slowing down, Louis instead quickens his hand motion and tightens his grip, squeezing his hard dick to add pressure. He realized this was it. 

It twitched in his fist. He loses his breath as several sounds emitted from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and his jaw fell open for several seconds as he came onto the wall in front of him. 

“Fucking bloody hell,” he breathes out as he finished, feeling the intensity still as he started to calm himself down. Louis continued to take several breaths to steady his breathing as it was already a struggle in the humid, steamy air.

He made sure to rinse the wall all the way off before finally turning off the shower. He knew he took a long shower, and he felt guilty to keep Harry waiting.

Louis quickly dressed and hurried down the staircase without thinking of anything else but appeasing Harry because he figured he was late as it is. 

“Took you long enough,” Harry says bitterly as soon as he sees Louis halfway down the stairs. Harry doesn't make eye contact with him or even give him time to say anything and instead starts for the door to leave. 

Before following Harry, Louis glances at Niall who shrugged and sighed as he stood in the entrance to the kitchen watching them. 

It felt like a long and awkward car ride as Louis and Harry didn't utter a word. It was usually a quiet, fine ride to the diner, but this particular one made Louis feel uneasy. He didn't know if it was what he had just done in the shower that made him come to terms with his feelings for Harry, or if it was the tensions between them that continued to grow as they both refused to talk about _that night._ It was probably both. 

The atmosphere started to make them both uncomfortable, but neither of them dared to utter a word. Both of them wanted to discuss it, but neither Harry nor Louis knew how to bring it up. Unlike Louis, Harry won't even consider his feelings towards him - regardless of his underlying conflicted conscience.

Ever since Harry found out what Louis was, he _hated it_ and deeply held _it_ against him. He's never felt that way about anyone before Louis. Harry wanted to kick him out at first since he didn't want to live with a vampire, but Niall wouldn't let him. 

As they neared their destination, Louis started to grow anxious, remembering the recent time he was there he saw Vincent. He started to tense up, barely able to breathe properly as the traumatic memories that Vincent caused to resurface started to return again.

Now that Vincent knew where to find him, Louis feared him coming back to pry for more out of him which would eventually break him down to the point where he'd be nothing but a hollow shell again. Louis knew him all too well and didn’t trust him at all. He was fully aware that Vincent wanted him to come back. 

Several minutes later and Louis didn't even realize that Harry had parked the car and was ready to get out. 

“You coming or not?” Harry asked him, confused about what got Louis in a sudden daze. He stands outside the car with the door open, staring at Louis who didn't move. 

“If you would give me a few moments, please,” beg Louis in a timid voice, barely changing his facial expression as he was working on easing his heavy anxiety where he would be able to build up the courage to go inside. 

“Here's the keys. Just lock the car when you're done.” Without much concern, Harry carelessly threw the car keys on the drivers’ seat and shut the door. He didn't know what had gotten into Louis, but it reminded him of that day when Louis looked emotionally drained from talking to one of the guests. But Harry didn't want to assume anything so he just let it go.

**__**

Louis and Harry both walk back to the car together. Louis still has Harry's car keys, as he forgot to give them back to Harry due to being so distracted. But he had an idea, and Louis didn't think Harry was going to like it. 

They both sit down in the seats, and Harry briefly looks for his keys until he remembers Louis never gave them back to him. 

“Can you hand me my keys,” Harry turns to him and asks, holding his hand out.

Louis refused. He kept Harry’s keys in the pocket of his coat. _It was now or never_. “No, Harry. We need to talk.” He asserted his position in the conversation, taking the lead, and not budging. 

Harry sat back against the seat, sighing and rolling his eyes. “About?” He regards Louis condescendingly, now annoyed and wishing he never gave him his keys in the first place. 

“Us,” Louis boldly utters, taking a glimpse at Harry who didn't acknowledge him, “We can't keep acting like it never happened.” 

“Some things are better left unsaid and forgotten about,” Harry retorts coldly, “It wasn’t meant to happen, it was a mistake.” He shrugs apathetically. 

Becoming irritated with Harry's petulance, Louis scowls. It wasn't a mistake, and Harry calling it that was his refusal to admit the truth he seems afraid of - but Louis didn't know why. 

“Harry, please,” Louis begs him, almost becoming vulnerable. He reaches his hand out to grab Harry’s, but Harry moves his hand away as soon as he feels Louis’ cold touch as a chill slithers down his spine. 

“No.” Harry shook his head, “We shouldn't. It's a bad idea.” He turned to Louis, “ _You_ of all people should know that.” He patronizingly regarded Louis, meeting his desperate blue eyes with a rigid stare. 

Louis considered that Harry was right. Vampires and werewolves don't mix - much like oil and vinegar, and it's been like this for a long, long time. But to Louis, he thought of it as a stereotype. It didn't have to be this way. How he felt about Harry was real, and he couldn't suppress it any longer.

“It doesn't have to be,” Louis objected, “to be honest, it's just a stereotype. I don't give a shit about what they think of me.” He implied the other vampires out there, and he truly didn't care anymore. He wanted to be his own person and be normal again. Louis’ hands weren't tied behind his back anymore, he was free from the system of ideals that dictated how he was supposed to live his life. 

Harry takes a deep breath as he listens to Louis speak, his voice breaking as he finishes his sentence. But Harry doesn't have a response, just sitting there in silence as he considers his own thoughts and feelings on the matter. He _hated_ what Louis _was_ , and it was hard for him to look past that - a result of his own experiences in his past. The air around them was heavy and it started to feel hot in the vehicle, causing both of them to become flustered and anxious. 

Harry finally builds the courage to make eye contact with Louis and nods, acknowledging his statement without saying anything. He didn't know what to think, only able to consider that maybe Louis was right. 

Leaving his words hanging in the air, Louis’ unable to think of what else to say. Instead, he thoughtlessly leans towards Harry, his one hand lightly tracing Harry's jawline as both their lips come in contact. But Harry doesn't reject Louis’ advances, welcoming them instead. Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s, they both closed their eyes as they remained lip-locked in a passionate kiss. 

Several moments passed, but Harry immediately snapped out of it as soon as he came to his senses. His eyes pop open and he breaks away, recoiling before it could escalate any further. He retreats back in his seat, shuddering.

“No, no-no. This still isn't right.” He shoos Louis away, leaving him in confusion, but he respects Harry's choice and doesn't ask unnecessary questions that would make Harry more uncomfortable than he already is. But Harry already started to feel nauseous. 

Defeated, he finally hands Harry back his keys. Louis could tell Harry was conflicted, battling a dilemma about their growing relationship. He could see it written all over Harry's face, whether Harry admitted it or not. 

The ride back home was awkward and uncomfortable, as neither of them uttered a word since the moment they shared together. There was nothing else worthy to add to the conversation as Louis exhausted his attempts for now. 

As Harry parks the car in front of the house and turns the engine off, he continues to sit there, taking several, nervous breaths as his heart keeps pounding against his chest. He hesitated at first about what he wanted to say to Louis, but it’s all he could think about as he drove home. 

“You’ve killed people,” Harry bravely says as he turns his head to face Louis who meets his eyes, “How do you expect me to be comfortable with that?” Without giving Louis a chance to respond, Harry unlocks the door and steps out of the vehicle. 

Harry shudders again as the brisk air whips past him as he continues up to the door, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. He was determined to end their conversation in the car with his last words. To him, he and Louis were housemates, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

They manage to avoid each other for the rest of the day, due to the awkward sentiment that settled between them now. Harry wouldn’t let the thoughts cross his mind, totally suppressing them to the point it caused the pit of his stomach to ache the moment he thought of it. 

On his way toward the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, Louis stops right before the entrance, hearing Harry’s voice as he was in a conversation with Niall. Louis slithers backward, pressing his body against the wall to not be seen by either of them. He was aware it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was too curious.

Harry stood at the sink. He squeezed dish soap onto a sponge, then holding it underneath the tap water to wet it before grabbing a dirty cup off the counter and scrubbing it clean. 

“You need to stop focusing on _what_ he is, and instead _who_ he is,” Niall advises Harry, implying about Louis, “He can’t help it, and you need to stop holding it against him because it’s not fair.” He watched as Harry kept scrubbing the cup even though it was clean, obviously deep in thought. 

Harry sets the cup down on the dish rack, then turns off the tap water and turns around as soon as he dries his hands off with a paper towel. He crosses his arms over his chest as he makes eye contact with Niall, hesitating at first as he draws in a sharp breath.

“One of my closest friends was killed by vampires when I was younger. And so were other people I knew, too that night,” he bravely states, his anxiety returning as soon as he began to speak of it. 

Harry tore his gaze from Niall as his eyes dropped to the floor, his stomach starting to churn just having flashbacks of the event. His hands started to quiver in response and he felt as if he was re-experiencing it all over again.

His jaw-dropping, horrified, Louis stood there behind the wall as he heard those chilling words from Harry. A shiver traveled down his spine and he felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. But he continued to stand there and listen, unable to move as he was completely jolted by Harry’s jarring confession. He would never have thought.

“I just can’t shake it off, y’know?” Harry’s eyes remain on the floor, trying to find a focal point to keep himself calm. “Knowing he’s one of _them.”_ He realizes that Niall was going to let him keep talking, listening to him with his undivided attention. He lifts his eyes back up to meet Niall’s attentive gaze. “Growing up, they all thought I was mental for believing it was vampires because the murders were covered up so perfectly...and now I understand how.” 

“But wouldn’t that make you feel better knowing you were right all along?” Niall asks him. He took notice of how much this all had an effect on Harry, and he tried to sympathize. 

Harry immediately shakes his head, taking another deep, shaky breath before continuing, “No. I wish I wasn’t because knowing they're real makes it worse. There’s no one else I can talk to about this, Niall,” Harry pauses for a few moments, “I mean, as far as the rest of the world knows, vampires, werewolves, and ghosts aren’t real. I’m on my own.” 

Feeling enough guilt as it is, Louis turns back around, quietly stepping away to leave the spot he stood in. He also didn’t want either of them to find out he had been listening the entire time, because the conversation was supposed to be between Harry and Niall - and Harry confided in Niall for a reason.

The sound of the doorbell buzzing stopped Louis in his tracks. It left him startled because he was so deep in thought from thinking about what Harry had just said, but also confused because it was so late in the night, however, he thought he might as well answer it anyway. Since he was also closest to it, he decided to get the door before Harry or Niall would step out of the kitchen to do it.

Louis unlocks and opens the door, but before he could get an actual look at who was on their doorstep, he’s stunned as an unexpected, searing pain tears through his skin on his right side just below his ribcage. 

“This is for my sister!” a female voice with an American accent shouted, apparent, gruff anger in her tone. She fixes her hood over her head then takes the knife and escapes before being seen.

Dazed and perplexed, Louis cranes his neck down as his eyes rest on the throbbing, bloody wound, his hands pressed on it as his face contorts. Quickly losing his balance, his knees collapse, falling to the floor as he gasps for air and writhes in pain. 

Hearing a loud _thud_ from the living room, Harry and Niall both jump, startled. Dumbfounded, they both exchange panicked glances with each other, then immediately rush out of the kitchen without wasting any more time.

“LOUIS!” Harry blurts out, hysterical, sprinting over to him and crashing to his knees as Louis lays motionless in front of the door.

“Oh my god,” Niall gasps, behind Harry, quickly getting on the floor as well next to him. Since he doesn’t do too well with blood, he tries not to wretch at the sight of the horrific gash as he covers his mouth.

“We have to get you to a hospital, you’re losing so much blood,” Harry observes as he sees the huge wound and blood that started to pool on the floor from it, frantic from trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding right now. His mind was so scattered at the moment, he couldn’t figure out who would do this and why.

“Absolutely no hospitals,” Louis pleads, his face twisting in unbearable pain, trying to lift his head up for a second to meet Harry’s concerned gaze that turned into confusion as Louis objected, “I have no pulse and my body heals ten times faster than a human’s.” 

“What?” Harry looks at Louis dubiously, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead, unable to believe the words that he just said. He turns to Niall to see he’s just as confused.

Without warning, Louis promptly grabs Harry’s hand, guiding his arm over and placing his two fingers on his neck to prove it to him. There was no pulse - no beating heart to pump blood throughout his body. Harry felt nothing other than Louis’ cold skin as his fingers rested on his throat. 

Shuddering, Harry’s eyes grow wide in shock. He didn’t know what to say or how else to react other than gape at him at the abnormality. 

“Imagine what they’d do when they hook me up to the machine and see I’m flatlining,” Louis snorts, but then turns more serious, “Get the first aid kit upstairs and grab wet towels to apply pressure to the wound,” he orders Niall and Harry, “I’m 689 years old, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” Though it was such a big reveal, he uttered those words so nonchalantly since it was the spur of the moment.

Niall and Harry both do as they’re told and don’t waste any time before they’re back with Louis, tending to his wound that already started to show signs of healing. 

Stupefied, Harry was still trying to process Louis’ age. He was no history buff, but he realized the significance of how long ago it was, and it was almost a bit unnerving to him. Now he understood why Louis was so hesitant to tell them.

“We’re gonna take you over to the sofa so you’re comfortable,” Harry announces as he finishes bandaging the wound, motioning Niall to follow his actions as they both wrap their arms around Louis’ back to help him get back on his feet to carefully and slowly guide him over. 

“Bloody hell,” groaning and writhing in pain, Louis scowls as he lies down and rests his head against the throw pillow while taking shaky breaths. He presses his hand against the bandage in response to the pain that rippled through him.

“Who would do this to you?” Niall asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Louis acclimate to being on the sofa. But as soon as he asked the question, he realized how rhetorical it was.

“A very upset sibling of someone I hurt.” 

Harry immediately knows who he’s talking about, causing him to roll his eyes in response. He knew he didn’t deserve to be stabbed, but his actions would have had consequences either way. 

“Well you did-” Harry begins, but is brashly cut off by Louis before he could finish his sentence.

“I know what I fucking did!” Louis’ face twists in pain again as he fiercely blurts out those words, refusing to let Harry patronize him, “You don’t have to remind me.” Annoyed, he rolls his eyes. The guilt plagued him enough already, but her sister showing up on their doorstep just makes it all so much worse. 

Harry put his hands up in defense, taking a step back as Louis glared at him coldly, his intense, icy blue eyes piercing through him. It was enough to start to make him feel uneasy and nauseous. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes, realizing he shouldn’t be patronizing him. But to Harry, it felt like more of a habit that he needed to break, regardless of how he felt. 

Starting to feel uncomfortable the longer he stood there as there was a tense aura that settled between him and Louis, he decided to end the conversation and leave the room. He knew that there was nothing more to be said between them right now.

“If you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen,” Harry says as he starts to walk away without looking back. He could still feel Louis’ eyes glued on his back as he approached the doorway into the kitchen, only causing him to grow more uncomfortable. 

“Harry, can we talk?” Louis’ beckoning voice causes Harry to immediately come to a halt, taken by surprise. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and goosebumps began to cover all over his skin. Afraid to turn around at first, he waits a few moments as he grows anxious, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. 

Swallowing hard, Harry finally finds the will to spin back around. He notices that Niall had disappeared, assuming that Louis asked him to give them privacy. He starts back over to the sofa and sits on the floor in front of Louis, his back leaning against the coffee table as he props his right arm on top of his kneecap. 

“About what you said earlier...I know what I’ve done, and I’m not proud of it,” Louis begins, swallowing back a lump in his throat before continuing. Nervous, he avoids eye contact with Harry. “I’ve hurt so many people -- people who had their whole lives ahead of them, and I’ve been trying to make amends for it.” He finally manages to meet Harry’s attentive gaze, trying to keep himself together as his eyes begin to sting. 

Harry wasn’t used to seeing Louis like this, which started to evoke sympathy for him, regardless of how he actually felt about him. Harry continued to listen, giving him his full, undivided attention. 

“I understand how you feel, Harry. I mean, I’m the monster from all the scary stories out there,” Louis’ voice cracked as he finished his piece as it wasn’t easy for him to make such a difficult confession. A single tear left the duct of his left eye, falling down the side of his face onto the cushion.

Those words were too painful for Harry to hear, causing him to instantly react by rejecting them. At this exact moment, he began to have a realization, and Harry started to regret what he said to Niall earlier. Harry also couldn’t continue on like this holding a grudge against Louis for something he had no control over. He reaches out to grab Louis’ hand that was closest to him.

“Hey, no you’re not,” Harry shakes his head, disagreeing. He observes how Louis is taken by surprise as Harry takes his hand, softly rubbing small circles on the back of it, but he doesn’t reject Harry’s advances. “If you were a monster, you wouldn’t have stopped those men from attacking me.” 

Louis reacts as his lips curve up into a small smile. He didn’t know what prompted such a drastic change in Harry to be saying these things, considering what he said to him earlier, and what he heard from his conversation with Niall. But Louis couldn’t help but agree with Harry, remembering how he continued to stay by his side and look after him -- even when he was in the hospital when he didn’t have to. Louis started to grow an emotional attachment to him and he didn’t even realize it at the time. 

“So…” Harry begins, wanting to change the subject to lift the gloomy mood that settled around them, “You’re 689 years old, huh?” It felt weird to him to say those words as it forced him to finally acknowledge and come to terms with it. 

Louis softly chuckles, a cheeky grin forming across his face, “And what about it?” His cheeks started to turn pink, embarrassed to have admitted it in the first place. He cautiously turns on his side, ignoring the pain, and props his right arm up on the cushion underneath him, facing Harry. 

“That’s--amazing,” Harry says, almost speechless, in awe. “You saw everything...from entire nations evolving to cities rising...I just can’t imagine what it was like.” Looking at it through rose-colored glasses, Harry didn’t consider the reality of it at first, all the tragedy and chaos that also transpired over time.

“Until you’ve seen all the major wars, from the crusades to World War Two, to seeing so many people suffer from sickness and oppression, it becomes less glamorous,” Louis dissents as he frowns, putting a new perspective in Harry’s eyes. He watches as the smile fades from Harry’s face, the reality hitting him. 

“That must really change you as a person,” Harry presumes, as it was the first thing that popped in his mind because it made sense to him. The dreary aura around them returned, which puts a damper on his mood. 

Louis reacted by shrugging, then shook his head to disagree. Though, he understood where Harry was coming from. “I mean, not really,” he met Harry’s gloomy eyes, seeing that he was still having a hard time grasping all of this because it was a lot to take in, “It’s tough because you can’t let yourself become consumed in it, but what’s important is keeping yourself grounded.” But for a vampire, life was a lot different, and he had to be careful, make smart decisions, and not let his afflictions consume him - it’s how he’s lived so long while others dropped like flies.

Harry couldn’t begin to imagine how he would handle it himself, but he admired Louis’ strength and persistence - realizing he could learn from him. It also just hit him how open Louis was being with him as if all the walls had finally come down and Harry was seeing him for who he actually is on the inside. But it also started to evoke a comforting reaction in him. 

“I guess visiting history museums must be awkward for you?” Harry’s mood started to improve, now attempting to tease him to lighten the heavy aura in the room. But Louis wouldn’t take the bait.

“No,” Louis gave Harry a look, already one step ahead of him. Regardless, he felt like it was such a stereotypical question for Harry to ask. But as he continued to lie there and talk to Harry, it allowed him to take his mind off the pain that surged from his wound - almost as if it was nonexistent. “Got tons of stories though that would be better than visiting a history museum,” he finishes with a small laugh, the cocky smile back on his face as his eyes meet Harry’s again. 

As Harry sat there through their conversation, he realized he had to stop resisting how he actually felt about him, and that Louis was right about what he said to him earlier in the car. Harry also knew he needed to take accountability and stop blaming Louis for something he didn’t do. 

“Listen,” Harry begins, finally confident enough to talk about it with him, “I’m sorry for how I treated you the past three months. It wasn’t right,” he pauses, taking a deep, anxious breath as he prepares for his confession. 

His hands started to tremble again, the traumatic memories starting to revisit him, causing a shiver to slither down his spine and goosebumps to rise all over his skin. Trying to control his emotions, he finally opened his mouth to speak again. 

“When I was a young lad, one of my closest friends and some others were killed by vampires and I saw it all happen...it traumatized me.” His eyes flick up to meet Louis’ concerned gaze as he was fully listening to him, “Finding out that you were one of them crushed me, and I didn’t know how else to react at the time.” As the words spilled out of Harry’s mouth, he started to feel a wave of relief hit him. But he also felt numb inside, and he knew he shouldn’t be trying to make excuses for his own toxicity that affected the people around him. 

“That sounds horrific,” Louis responds sympathetically, “I’m so sorry you had to see that, Harry.” He observes how anxious Harry had become while he talked about it, coming to the conclusion that it massively impacted him. But Louis was relieved they were finally able to have this conversation.

Harry nods, tears filling his eyes as he has to remember it all again. He wipes them away with the side of his hand. Though Harry appreciated his compassion, he knew that Louis couldn’t actually empathize, having never faced the other side of the issue. Another few moments of silence pass by as Harry calms himself again, taking deep, steady breaths. He kept trying to push the images out of his head. 

Harry had a sudden realization that he was in denial about how he felt about Louis, and the intensity of those feelings kept growing the longer he sat there. From the earliest moments of their relationship, Harry was enticed by his benevolent charm and sincere warmth, and he'd been suppressing his true feelings since he found out what Louis was. Nothing could hold him back from what he was about to do.

Unable to sit in the quiet room any longer without either of them saying anything, Harry leans forward, unafraid, kissing him on the lips. But neither of them retracts as the intensity between them increases as if they were drawn to each other. 

Harry eventually climbs onto the sofa, straddled over him as neither of them let go. A flame sparked between them, a sensation that Harry has never felt before like this. He sought the newfound comfort that Louis provided him, feeling as he made him feel safe and sound.

**__**

Niall enters the living room from being upstairs. He figures he gave Louis and Harry more than enough time - also considering it was the morning already. The sun poked through the sliver of an opening in the curtains of the windows, illuminating the room a little.

He steps over towards the sofa, his eyes falling on them as they both lie there together, sleeping soundly and comfortably - regardless of their awkward positions. Harry lay on Louis’ right side against the sofa, his head resting on his shoulder and his arm draped over his smaller body. 

Niall couldn’t help but smile, glad that they finally were able to resolve their lingering problems. It sort of felt also felt freeing to him, since he hasn’t had to hear them bicker constantly like they used to. It may have taken long enough, but he knew they couldn’t continue on like that forever. 

It wasn’t until a little while later that Louis had woken up, noticing Harry laying on top of him, his head nestled on his shoulder, still in a deep slumber. Feeling a tad squeezed since Harry’s a lot taller and heavier than he is, he tried to lift his arm up from resting on Harry’s back, and then lifted Harry’s arm that lay over his tummy, ensuring not to wake him up as he carefully slithered off the sofa. 

Louis carefully and silently walks into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. But he stops in his tracks, remembering the bandage underneath his ribcage. He lifts his shirt up, slowly peeling back the medical tape and gauze that was bloody underneath.

Taking in a sharp breath as he continued to carefully peel it off his skin, Louis noticed that the wound had vanished, and his skin had fully healed - as if nothing was there in the first place. _Finally,_ he thought, a smile curving upon his face as he takes the bandage and throws it in the trash bin as he steps into the kitchen. 

“Louis?” Harry exclaims, his voice slightly raised in worry. He sat up on the sofa, scanning his surroundings with tired eyes. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the light that illuminated through the curtains.

“I’m right here, Harry,” Louis says, poking his head out from the entryway into the kitchen, noticing Harry’s voice that was laced with concern. 

Harry tiredly scrutinized him, wondering how he’s standing up and walking around so easily as it hadn’t hit him yet what Louis said last night. Stretching his body and legs, Harry then swings his feet onto the floor and stands there next to the sofa.

“H-how are you…?” Harry starts, losing his words as he starts to fully wake up and remember. 

“I told you I’d be fine,” Louis winks, a grin across his face, noticing the confusion clearing from Harry’s face as he remembers, "I've experienced worse, anyway," his face scrunches in disgust, remembering those times.

Harry nods, acknowledging him, but doesn’t say anything. He starts toward Louis to head into the kitchen. Regardless, Louis’ healing capabilities were still abnormal to him - but then again so is the existence of supernatural beings. 

“I guess that’s one of the perks of being undead and all,” Harry mutters, walking past him and spinning around to face him. He didn’t think of it as a sarcastic remark at first until he observed how Louis reacted to it.

“I guess so? That’s an odd way to put it.” To Louis, there were more cons than pros, and being immortal and forced to live for eternity wasn’t exactly enjoyable for him all the time.

Noticing how uncomfortable Louis had grown, Harry responds by compulsorily wrapping his arms around him, embracing in a hug. He hoped this would make him feel better since he felt responsible for it.

Taken off guard at first, Louis doesn’t know how to initially react, almost responding defensively because he still wasn’t used to Harry being so soft and benign toward him yet. He lifts his arms up and wraps them around Harry’s taller frame, returning the sentiment. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Harry says, not letting go as they stood there for a few more moments in a tight embrace. Harry didn’t want to let go at first, as if nothing else mattered at the moment. He felt a sense of security in Louis’ arms as if nothing could come between either of them. “You’re just...amazing,” he beams as soon as he pulls himself away, his arms still bent and resting on his shoulders, gazing into Louis straight in his crystal eyes with the most endearing look. 

Because it felt all so sudden and surprising to him, Louis didn’t know how to react to what Harry was all saying. It was like he was a different person, but Harry did also open up to him last night, more than ever before. But Louis wasn’t going to ask him, fearing to ruin the moment. 

Neither of them had moved from the spot they stood in, still close to each other as the tip of their noses almost touched. Leaning in as they both angled their heads, Harry pulls him closer as their lips brush up against each other. His heart started to pound in his chest, and they both closed their eyes.

“Mornin’!” 

Niall’s chipper voice spooked them both, breaking them apart. He appeared in the room, sitting in a chair at the table. He unknowingly entered an intense and heavy situation. But he immediately realized it, shame written on his face. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to,” Niall apologizes as Louis and Harry both share the same reaction on their faces, “I’ll leave.” He felt guilty for ruining the tender moment they were sharing together.

“No, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Louis objects with a small voice and a dismissive wave, more than annoyed. He scowls - because it did, but he didn’t show it. He brushes past Harry towards the cupboard to finally make himself his cup of tea. 

Giving Louis his space, Harry sits down at the table. He wasn’t hungry right now, as their moment had been ruined and it was going to be difficult to pick up where they left off. But it wasn’t Niall’s fault, and Harry knew this. Harry was also aware that he and Louis still had a lot to talk about regarding their relationship, but to him, it seemed inevitable.

Glancing down at the time on his phone, Harry realized he should take a shower because they both had work again later.

**__**

They both wanted to discuss it, but neither of them knew how to start the conversation despite the mutual affection for each other they both shared. But what they both knew is that it wasn’t going to suddenly disappear, they had to work it out.

Harry seemed like he couldn’t help himself throughout his shift, trying to drop subtle hints to Louis, almost teasing him. But it also became more difficult for Harry to suppress the lustful thoughts that invaded his mind, almost becoming too distracting for him. 

Recognizing a familiar figure emerges from the doorway of the diner and sit at the bar top, Louis slithers away from the door toward the back of the kitchen. The person was Leo, and Louis knew that he was here for a reason because he knows where to find him now. But as Louis stood there, he also started to become infuriated, knowing that Leo obviously had tipped Vincent off. 

Harry poked his shoulder from behind, which startled him as he was deep in thought about whether or not he felt like facing Leo right now. He immediately turned his attention up to Harry’s hopeful eyes. Louis was unable to control the smile that curved upon his face.

“Hey, can we talk later?” Harry asks him anxiously, trying to keep his voice low enough. 

“Of course,” Louis promptly acknowledges, already having the idea of what Harry was insinuating - and it was about time. 

Once Harry got his answer, he left to return back to his job before either of them was scolded. Finally building up the courage to face Leo, Louis steps out of the kitchen and walks over toward him, who sat with a glass of Diet Coke in his hand and a small plate of chips. 

“Never thought you’d be one to fancy lyco’s,” Leo smugly remarks once Louis is close enough. He had seen their entire interaction through the window of the door into the kitchen. His face twisted in explicit revulsion, but also disappointment. 

“I know you tipped him off,” Louis interjects, disregarding the disparaging comment before Leo could continue what else he planned to say. He felt betrayed that Leo would even do such a thing, having trusted him. He sets his arms on the bar top as he bends down to be at eye-level.

Leo scowls as he disconnects the straw from his lips and prepares a tangible response. He wasn’t here to argue with Louis. “What did you expect me to do? He’s been looking for you ever since you disappeared.”Although Leo didn’t know the full story, he had a basic idea and only heard it from one side because Louis refuses to talk about his past. “He wants you to come back.” 

“And be his puppet again? Not happening,” Louis vehemently rebuked his request, almost fuming. His jaw clenched and his blood pressure started to rise. He stood back up straight and started to turn around to end the conversation, having had enough already. 

“Your ex is back, by the way.” 

Those words forced Louis to come to a complete stop, his blood running cold. His jaw unclenched, and his mood quickly changed as a wave of distress swept over him. He spins back around to face Leo, who still had that smug look on his face. 

“I broke up with her a long time ago,” Louis’ eyes cast down to the bar top, growing uncomfortable, “It was toxic.” He started to grow nauseous as he began to remember their time together, more importantly, how she brought out the worst side of him. He fears what could happen if she got a hold of him again.

“Well Lyra doesn’t see it that way,” Leo huffs, taking a bite of one of his chips, “At least she’ll be happy to know you’re not dead.” He watched as Louis’ eyes flicked back up to meet his, his nostrils flaring, visibly furious again as Leo uttered those words. 

She was dangerous, obsessed, and all she wanted to do was kill. It made Louis regret ever turning her after they met because he didn’t expect any of it. She had completely changed for the worst afterward.

“You will _not_ say anything to her, you hear me?” Louis threatens Leo, pointing his finger in his face, glaring at him dead straight in the eyes.

“Yes, of course. I promise this time,” Leo puts his arms up in surrender, intimidated. He understood how much this meant to Louis, “You should probably get back to your dog that’s waiting for you,” he snidely adds, “God, you even reek of him too,” His face twisted in disgust again, indicating toward Harry in the kitchen, and stifling a snort as he took another sip of his drink. 

Scowling, Louis promptly turns back around to head back into the kitchen. He bites his tongue, holding himself back from responding to Leo’s insults as he had to prove that they didn’t bother him so Leo doesn’t find satisfaction, and also that there were people around. But it only pushed him toward Harry more, and further away from the vampires who kept pissing him off. 

**__**

Antsy to leave work and finally be home for the night, Louis was impatient as Harry parked the car. They both simultaneously stepped out of the vehicle and Harry fished for his house keys in his pocket, unlocking and opening the door shortly after. 

Harry shuts the door behind them and shrugs off his jacket. But before he could get a word out, Louis wraps his arms around the nape of Harry’s neck and boldly leans in for a kiss which surprised Harry at first, reacting with widened eyes.

Feeling motivated by Leo’s remarks, they caused Louis to act out in spite of them. He didn’t want anything to do with the vampires, only focusing on Harry because it’s where his loyalty lies right now. Although he didn’t realize it, Louis felt a love for him he'd never experienced before, and everything was leading up to this moment in time.

“Louis, what are you-” Harry interrupts, breaking his lips away, surprised because he didn’t expect this out of him. He was prepared for them to sit down and talk instead.

“Shut up,” Louis cuts him off, but more playfully as he presses his lips against Harry’s again for a quick smooch. He takes Harry’s hand, leading him up the staircase. Although he knew where this was going, Harry didn’t refuse and instead welcomed it because it’s what he desired also.

Throwing off his hoodie as soon as they enter his bedroom, Louis is back in Harry’s arms again, their lips moving in sync and they start to undress each other with haste as they inch towards Louis’ bed. Moving down to Harry’s neckline, he hears a subtle moan escape Harry’s lips as he leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses all over, eventually meeting Harry’s soft lips again and closing his eyes as their tongues meet. 

Unbuckling Harry’s jeans and sliding them down his legs, Louis’s hand snakes downward toward Harry's groin, his hand lightly traces around to tease him. Harry’s cock starts to harden from his touch, evoking another small moan from Harry as their lips stay connected.

More aggressive than usual, Louis pushes Harry onto his bed, climbing over the top of him, his legs on either side as their boxers were the only clothing left on their bodies, grinding against each other’s growing bulges. He continues to leave sporadic kisses, and almost leaving a little hickey as he navigated around Harry’s neck, occasionally suckling on his skin, causing more throatily moans to emit from Harry who was begging for him to stop teasing him as he was now fully hard. There was no going back.

“Just fuck me already...please,” Harry weakly begs, his jaw hanging open as the pleasure rippled through his body, almost leaving him paralyzed, “Oh god.” 

Smiling devilishly, Louis obeys Harry’s command, slithering his body down Harry’s chest and stomach as he continues to leave a trail of kisses, occasionally sucking on his skin again. His hands trace the thick outline at first in Harry’s boxers, then sliding underneath them, wrapping his hand around Harry's thick, hard length and pumping slowly and steadily. 

More curses escaped Harry’s mouth as he kept being teased, knowing where this was going. He bites down on the bottom of his lip, almost drawing blood. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his hair almost covered in it, which forced him to push it back over his head. 

Pulling the fabric back, Harry’s full hard on bounces against his stomach, free of the tight confinements. Enclosing his fist around it again, Louis continues the hand movements and tightens his grip, while also observing Harry as his face twists, suffering.

“F-fuck,” Harry throatily utters, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Louis’ lips trace around the throbbing head, his tongue soon following. He inhales a sharp breath of air through his teeth, trying to keep himself together as he keeps being teased and pushed further because it satisfied Louis seeing his reactions. 

Taking Harry in his mouth and going as far as he could, he speeds up his hand movements, not once slowing down. Hearing Harry’s whimpers and moans gave him more ammunition. 

It wasn’t much later until Harry laid on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow as he felt Louis loomed over him, making his preparations. He sets the bottle of lubricant back on the nightstand.

Before he had done anything else, his eyes spotted three distinct long scars on Harry’s back near his right shoulder, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and gulp. Louis was well aware of what the scars meant, but seeing them this up close was chilling and heart-wrenching. 

Brushing across the long, raised wounds on Harry’s soft skin with his thumb, Louis leans downward to place several delicate, soft kisses around and on the scars that were the cause of the curse that infected Harry. 

There was a sense of a deeper connection established between them, causing Louis to recognize their affinity, both spiritually and romantically. They both understood each other and shared afflictions with humanity, and that’s also what drew them together. 

**__**

Awakening to Harry’s cries for help that seemed to get louder every passing moment, Louis’ eyes snapped open to see the lad shaking, tossing and turning, pulling and throwing the bedsheets about. Louis immediately shoots upward to wake Harry.

“No, no please stop!” Harry cries out in his sleep, deep in a neverending nightmare. His trauma had been revisiting him, now more than ever, terrorizing him in his sleep. 

“Harry, you’re dreaming,” Louis softly says, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder to shake him a bit, then having to quickly catch Harry’s hands as they reach out to push him away in self-defense. “Please wake up, it’s not real.” He attempts to push Harry’s hands away from his own face and downward towards the duvet. 

Taking in a sharp breath of air as his eyes bolt open, Harry immediately shoots upward, instinctively recoiling away from Louis as his eyes widen with absolute fear. His heart hammers against his chest, hyperventilating for a few seconds. 

“Oh my god, it’s just you,” Harry breathes a sigh of relief, calming himself down. He didn’t know what to think, or how to process everything that was going through his mind. 

“What do you mean? Of course, it’s me,” Louis’ eyebrows frown across his forehead, puzzled. He didn’t know what Harry could have been dreaming about, and it worried him. He reaches out to Harry, motioning for him to come back closer. 

Harry shakes his head, brushing off his own comment as he said it in the spur of the moment. He also didn’t know how to respond without sounding paranoid, having just woken up from a nightmare filled with vampires. 

He inches back towards Louis as he’s welcomed in his embrace as they both slither back underneath the sheets. Louis lies his head on the pillow and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder to provide him support and comfort as Harry lies on his side, his head on Louis’ chest. 

“I swear they’ve gotten worse,” Harry’s strained voice trembles as he spoke, still trying to soothe himself as his body still quivered a bit and his skin was a tad damp with sweat. “My nightmares - I just can’t shake them off…as if I don’t feel guilty enough already for what happened.” 

Immediately knowing what Harry was talking about, Louis sighs, trying to think of what to say to help him feel better. Harry was more broken than he initially realized. He wished he could take Harry’s pain away, but it wasn’t that simple.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know,” Louis was careful with his words, trying not to upset Harry more.

“I know,” Harry interjected, his voice still raspy, “but if I knew I could have staked them before they hurt anyone else.” He didn’t think before he uttered those last words, unaware it would cause Louis to initially react negatively to it judging by the look on his face. Louis wasn’t really fond of killing other vampires, knowing it could be him in that position, so Harry’s brash words surprised him. 

Harry laid there for several moments as his pounding heartbeat slowed down. He felt Louis’ cold hand massaging up and down his arm, trying to help him relax, and Harry’s hand rested across Louis’ tummy. 

Although Louis’ body was usually cold, Harry had grown adjusted to it. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to, however, the only part that still did was his lack of pulse - hearing nothing as his head lies on Louis’ chest because his heart ceased to beat.

“I think it’s time we talk about us,” Harry changes the subject, even though he was afraid to bring it up because he still had his doubts, “Do you really think it’s a good idea?” He cranes his neck, trying to look up at Louis, waiting for his response.

“I don’t see why not?” Although he’s confused for a second, Louis begins to understand what Harry meant, “Werewolves and vampires have coexisted before.” Louis paused, considering another fear that Harry may have. “They won’t hurt you because they know who I am if that’s also what you’re worried about.” This was one of the only times he relished his title and status. 

“What, are you some kind of celebrity or something?” Harry almost snorts, but he knew he shouldn’t find it funny because of how serious Louis sounded. 

“Kind of,” Louis chooses not to go into further detail, fearing Harry’s reaction who was in a vulnerable state right now, “They won’t touch you, I promise.” Although he knew he shouldn’t be so hopeful because he didn’t trust them, Louis wasn’t going to let his guard down.

Having a better sense of security knowing that Louis meant every word of it, Harry started to feel more certain and at ease. There was a wave of relief that hit him, his nerves almost back to normal as his breathing was less shaky and his heartbeat slowed down. 

Knowing he had to get dressed and start his day, Harry was reluctant to leave the reassuring sense of complacency that Louis provided him as they both cuddled together. Until now, Harry never realized how disoriented and lost he was - trying to connect with someone who would actually understand his afflictions. 

**__**

Walking down the street with a grocery bag, Harry just wanted to get home because it was nippy. Luckily for him, he chose the closest store that was within walking distance where he didn’t have to drive. 

He didn’t realize that someone had been following him until he reached the next block, prompting his heart to pound in his chest and his hair to rise on the nape of his neck. He briefly craned his neck to take a glimpse behind him, quickening his speed as he tried to escape the man. The last time Harry had been followed it didn’t end well for him. 

“Harry, you don’t need to run,” the man pleaded, trying to catch up to him. 

The fact that he knew his name caused Harry’s blood to run cold. He didn’t know how, causing him to grow anxious and slightly terrified. 

“I know what you are, and I’m one too,” the man made one last attempt to convince Harry, hoping he’d listen to him this time.

Harry stops dead in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat before turning around to face the man who stood five feet away from him. He had dark, olive skin and greying black hair that was disheveled as he had been chasing after Harry, and was almost out of breath. He bends down and rests his hands on his knees for a moment.

“Who are you?” was the first question that Harry blurts out, suspicious of the man, “And what do you want with me?” Harry takes a step toward him, meeting his brown eyes. He didn’t want anyone overhearing them. 

“Greg McLaren,” he huffs, still trying to slow his breathing, “I’ve been trying to find you.”

Harry’s eyebrows quirked up. He still hadn’t gotten a full answer. 

“You know you’re a missing person, right?” Greg presumes, only getting an eye roll from Harry, “Once I saw your face on the news that you disappeared from the hospital I knew it had to be true.” He notices that Harry’s hair is significantly shorter than in the picture he’s seen, realizing he most likely cut it for that reason.

“Maybe I just don’t want to be found,” Harry mutters with a frown, wanting to end the uncomfortable conversation and leave. He didn’t need another reminder. “Anyway, what do you want?” He thought he sounded a bit rude, but he wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“I want to help you, Harry. You’re the first werewolf I’ve come across in years.” Greg pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath and thinking of what else to say to convince him since he knew Harry didn’t trust him.

Sighing, Harry didn’t know what to think at first. But he was still suspicious and kept his guard up. “I already live with a vampire and a ghost. I don’t need your help,” as Harry responded, he noticed Greg’s facial expression change, shocked and also curious as he raised his eyebrows.

“I’m surprised,” Greg shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest, “Vampires aren’t usually known to be the most diplomatic, especially towards werewolves for that matter,” his tone turned more stern and cold, holding an obvious resentment for them.

“He’s not like the rest of them,” Harry boldly retorts, not having to think twice before defending Louis. He switches hands where he was holding the bag, his fingers starting to become sore from holding it for so long.

Greg still regarded him curiously, doubtful. He also thought Harry was rather quick to defend him. But he held himself back from saying anything right now, afraid to give Harry the wrong impression.

“Walk with me,” Harry beckons him, turning around. If he was going, to be honest with himself, he wanted to know more about the curse, and it didn’t sound like a bad idea that Greg could help him come to terms with it better. 

Harry realized they weren’t too far from the house, so he thought he might as well invite Greg in to talk a bit more in private. He didn’t trust anyone to overhear them conversing about their condition.

Sitting on the sofa in their living room, Harry’s arm is draped around Louis’ shoulders as they sit closely, side by side as they listen to Greg begin to introduce himself as he sat in the blue armchair. Niall sits next to Harry, on the other side of the couch as he listens and engages in the conversation.

“Wait, are you two…?” Greg’s face twists in bewilderment, pointing to both of them with his index and middle finger as soon as he notices the peculiarity about them. 

Harry proudly nods, almost blushing as a smile forms across his face. He briefly glances at Louis to see his similar reaction, though still remaining cold and distant toward Greg.

“Wow, that’s unheard of,” Greg remarks, his eyebrows rising, taken by surprise, “A vampire and a werewolf co-existing in an intimate relationship are very rare, to say the least.” He mainly regards Harry, usually ignoring Louis as his disdain for vampires was explicit. 

“Well, we managed to make it work,” Harry eagerly gloats, still grinning as he and Louis managed to meet each other’s eyes for a moment. “I mean, of course, it wasn’t easy at first. But Louis’ been dry now for over a month,” Harry continues, trying to convince Greg who still remained visibly skeptical. 

“Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t,” Greg’s gaze flicks from Harry to Louis on purpose, glowering at him with hostility, trying to imply what was left unsaid. 

Niall had immediately picked up on Greg’s attitude, wondering why he was acting so cold towards Louis who’s been nothing but friendly to him the entire time. He watched how Louis reacted to Greg’s remark, who was more withdrawn than usual, his gaze cast down to the floor to avoid eye contact. He wanted to speak up and defend Louis, but he kept his mouth shut, fear of causing an argument.

“I’m gonna grab a drink from the fridge,” Harry announces, starting to stand up. He glances at Louis, then Greg, offering them one also. 

“I’ll take one,” Greg speaks up, feeling as if he needed the alcohol right now. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, sitting there in silence, dismayed. He felt uncomfortable enough being in Greg’s presence. 

Niall follows Harry into the kitchen in hopes to talk to him about the situation. Being an outsider to both their worlds, it was hard for him to keep his mouth shut, especially when seeing how one of his friends is being unfairly treated.

Greg, who watches Harry and Niall enter the kitchen and be out of ear sight, turns his attention back to Louis with a rigid, unchanging guise. He leans inward towards him, lowering his voice.

“He may not see it, but I certainly can see through your façade.” 

“What?” Louis’ face twists in confusion, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead. He starts to feel offended, especially because Greg barely knew him. 

“Oh come on, you actually expect me to believe this?” Greg continues his brazen assumptions, which only started to piss Louis off more, “I’ve killed a lot of you, so don’t think I won’t hesitate if you hurt him.” He enunciated his words to have bold effectiveness while observing how they were getting under Louis’ skin as his jaw clenched and his eyes were an icy, chilling blue.

Greg sits back in the chair, repositioning himself. There was more on his mind of what he wanted to say, but he stopped himself knowing it wasn’t the place or time. 

If only Greg knew who he was talking to, but Louis wasn’t going to cause a scene. He knew how much it meant to Harry to meet someone else who was like him. He had to suppress his anger in order to keep the peace and the bloodthirsty monster inside him at bay. Once he snapped it was game over.

Harry and Niall soon emerge from the kitchen, breaking the unnerving silence that settled in the room once Greg made his bold, offensive claims. Harry hands Greg the bottle of beer, but he instantly notices Louis’s demeanor, throwing him off. 

“You alright?” Harry regards Louis with concern as he sits back down beside him, taking notice of every detail in Louis’s odd disposition - he sat sunken into the sofa a little more with an unmoving scowl across his face as his eyes remained on the floor in shame. Harry started to become more familiar with his behavior when something was bothering him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Louis brushes it off as he lifts his eyes back up to look at Harry, trying to avoid any more questions from him as he bottled it all up. As much as he wanted to leave the room, he stayed there for Harry because it meant a lot to him.

Harry takes a glance at Greg who shrugs, acting clueless and dumbfounded. He couldn’t fathom what happened while he was in the kitchen that caused Louis to act so strangely, but he wasn’t going to pressure him, knowing it wasn’t the right time. He also remembered what Niall said to him while they were in the kitchen, giving him an idea.

As soon as Greg leaves, Harry focuses on Louis, worried about him. He couldn’t help but notice how Greg regarded Louis with a chilling, haunting demeanor up until he finally left. He hated seeing Louis so sullen and distant.

“Something’s bothering you, I can tell,” Harry asserts, diving right into starting the conversation. He approaches Louis as they both stand in the kitchen, inches apart.

“What did he say to you?” Harry gazes down into his cerulean eyes that lost their vibrancy, now bleak and dull. 

Shrugging, Louis turns around and starts for the sink to clean the dishes. He needed to get his mind off it some way. He hated to sound like a broken record by victimizing himself again.

“I feel like I have a target on my back,” Louis finally says with a small voice, grabbing a dirty plate from the pile, then a sponge and dish soap. “It’s like he wants me to crack just to use it as an excuse,” there was a somber tone laced in his voice, but on the inside, he was raging. 

“Hey,” Harry’s soft voice was heard from behind him, wrapping his long arms around Louis's waist to get him to turn around to face him, which he eventually does once he sets the plate and the sponge down in the sink. “I think you’re just paranoid,” Harry was hoping to make him feel better, “and I think he’s just protective. Vampires aren’t especially the most civil towards us.”

Scoffing, Louis responds with an eye roll and turns back around to finish what he started. He started to remember why he held a disdain for werewolves in the first place, and Greg had bolstered his perception. But he also considered Harry’s point, knowing that he was right. 

Harry leans his backside against the counter next to the sink, folding his arms across his chest and sighing as he thinks of how to make this right. He watches Louis as he continues to anxiously scrub the plates clean.

“I’ll talk to him, okay?” He hopes this will cause Louis to feel better. He was convinced there had to be a deeper reason why Greg seemed to despise Louis so much - just like he, himself had one. 

Louis’ eyes flick up to meet Harry’s, almost giving him a side-eye, but he stays quiet as he mindlessly grabs another dirty cup. Harry immediately realizes that he’s never seen Louis so into doing the dishes before. In fact, he hardly does them at all, which sparked his curiosity.

“You hardly ever do the dishes,” Harry comments, confused and surprised, changing the subject. His eyes drop to the sink, watching Louis’ dainty, wet fingers caress the cup with the soapy sponge.

Louis shrugs, “It’s a routine that will keep my mind distracted.” He made the subtle implication without having to explicitly explain it, and Harry understood. Thoughtlessly, he holds the cup tighter in his hands, his knuckles becoming much whiter, still thinking about what Greg had said to him. Louis couldn’t get his mind off it. 

“I have an idea,” Harry proposes, hoping to lift Louis’ spirits and take his mind off all the negativity, “How about we see what’s on the telly and order takeaway tonight?” He was hoping they could relax on the sofa together and watch a movie or something. 

Loosening his grip and setting the clean cup down on the counter along with the sponge, Louis turns off the tap and dries his hands off. He turns to Harry, a wry smile curving upon his face from the proposal. 

“I think I’d like that.” 

It wasn’t until much later that they both sit closely together, cuddled on the sofa, watching a movie. Harry’s long arm lay draped over Louis’ shoulders. Niall had joined them shortly after Louis and Harry got comfortable, but they weren’t going to shoo him because it was his house too.

Harry sets his half-eaten piece of pizza down on the plate on the coffee table, twisting his body to face Louis, resting his elbow on the back cushion, his hand resting on his head. 

“So, what’s your story?” Harry asks, remembering what he wanted to say, “Tell me more.” A smile curves upon his face.

Louis tears his eyes away from the television and cranes his neck to meet his vibrant green eyes for a second, then down to the floor. He shrugs, figuring out how to answer the question because he could give so many different answers.

“There really isn’t much else to say,” Louis turns his head and glances at Harry, frowning. He usually didn’t feel comfortable discussing his past because there were certain things Harry and Niall were better off not knowing, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Oh come on,” Niall speaks up, “I mean, shouldn’t you be loaded? Being immortal and all that?” 

Louis looks at Niall and shrugs, “There was a time...but shit happens and I let it go.” 

Niall gaped at him incredulously. “You’re saying you used to be well-off and you gave it all up?” His forehead wrinkles as he raises his eyebrows, confused and surprised.

Harry’s eyes switched from Niall and turned back to Louis, watching him grow uneasy, continuously avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Louis takes in a deep sigh, dramatically expelling it and rolling his eyes before he responds to Niall’s bewilderment. Although he didn’t want to talk about it, he knew he had to give them a reason instead of leaving it hanging in the air.

“I was not the man I am now. It was a different time, there was a price that came with it, and I couldn’t keep paying that price knowing what it was costing.” Louis nervously picked at the thread hanging loose from his jumper as some of those memories returned, “You have no idea.” 

Harry takes in a deep breath as he glances at Louis, expelling it slowly as he wanted to ask a different question, “How about besides that? Besides all the vampire bullshit.” 

“Oh.” Coming to the realization of what Harry was asking, Louis raises his eyebrows, his lips forming an ‘o’ shape as he looks back up at Harry who was waiting for him to answer the question. 

Harry continued to gaze at him attentively, watching his mannerisms as he figured out how to answer him. 

“Well,” Louis began, pausing at first before continuing, “I grew up in Doncaster, but life was a lot more complicated in the Middle Ages…”

“I can imagine,” Harry says before Louis could continue.

“I mean, before the plague I lived with me mum and younger sisters on a small farm. Life wasn’t easy during that time, but we all tried to make the most of it with what we had,” he pauses, reminiscing on the time he had with his family, all the fun, and not so fun parts. Regardless of how long ago it was, he still missed them dearly. 

Harry watched Louis with endearment as he continued to talk about his family and what his life was like before he got sick. His face lit with unwavering joy, remembering everything as if it had happened yesterday. Harry could see how much they meant to him.

“After you were turned...” Niall starts, pausing for a moment as he thinks of how to ask the question, “What did you do?”

As soon as he asked the question, Louis’ face fell into anguish. His eyes fell to the floor and frowned, his disposition doing a complete 180. Judging by how Louis reacted, Niall started to feel guilty for even asking it.

“I never saw them again and I couldn’t,” his voice was timid as he grew more tense and flustered, “Knowing what I was capable of...I had to protect them from me. It was the only way.” He sucks in a shaky breath through his teeth, the upsetting memory returning while replicating the sensation of being socked in the gut. 

Harry hugged Louis closer, his hand rubbing circles on his bicep for comfort as he could see he was hurting. He sets his other hand on Louis’ thigh closest to him.

“You did the right thing,” Harry says softly, gazing at Louis who lifts his cheerless eyes back upward to meet him, responding with a half-smile. 

“But later on I went back and tried to see my sisters again. They grew up and had families of their own,” Louis added, a lingering sadness in his voice.

“You could have relatives living today?” Harry speaks up, trying to lighten the mood by giving him a new perspective.

Louis only nods in acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything else for the time being as he lacked interest in pursuing the conversation. He turns his attention back to the television and continues watching the movie they all seemed to have tuned out during their conversation.

Harry eventually stands up to grab something more to drink as the pizza had made him quite thirsty. He sets his glass on the counter, then turns back around to the fridge and thrusts it open, grabbing the opened liter of soda, twisting the cap off, and filling his glass back up. 

He sets the bottle of soda back in the fridge then closes the door and turns around. A sudden thought comes to his mind as he remembers what Greg had given him before he left.

Taking the business card out of his pocket, Harry studies it. He remembered Greg explaining that he was a clinical psychologist, and his husband was a university professor who taught at a medical school. It was almost uncanny that Harry would meet him, having no one to talk to while growing up who would understand the supernatural world.

**__**

Harry stands in front of the door of the office that belonged to Greg. He hesitates for a few moments before knocking on the door as his stomach starts to churn with anxiety and nausea. He may have rehearsed it in his head on the way over, but he still was having second thoughts on how to approach the topics. 

Finally bringing himself to knock, he lifts his hand up, forming a fist. He takes one last breath before rapping on the door three times. His mind racing with a million different thoughts at once, he didn’t know if he was being too light and Greg couldn’t hear him.

“Come on in.” 

Greg’s loud voice is heard from inside the room. Swallowing hard, Harry twists the doorknob, pushing it open to reveal Greg sitting behind his desk, his eyes attached to his computer screen. But he quickly tears them away as soon as Harry opens the door, meeting his eyes and anxious appearance as he stepped into the well-lit room. 

The first noticeable facet of the room that Harry couldn’t help but notice was the abundance of crosses. There was one above the door as he craned his neck to look, and there were several others placed on the alabaster walls, hung decoratively. It almost made Harry uncomfortable, but he tried not to judge. 

“Lovely to see you, Harry,” Greg warmly smiles as he rolls his chair towards the center of his desk, beckoning for Harry to sit down in the chair in front of him. 

Wasting no time, Harry situates himself in the chair in front of the desk, shifting uncomfortably at first. He tries to ease his nerves, trying not to make it obvious that he’s very anxious.

“What’s with all the crosses?” Harry motions his finger around, pointing to them, “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“It’s to keep the vampires away,” Greg responds, then sighing before continuing, “Religious symbols are a repellent.” He figured there was a lot Harry didn’t know about. 

“Oh,” Harry nods, acknowledging him, but he stays quiet as he remembers that he wears his cross necklace most of the time and it’s been visible, but Louis’ never been affected by it. He was wearing it now, but it was underneath his shirt. Now Harry was curious, and he was going to wear it out now.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Greg pursues, changing the subject. He observes how Harry is deep in thought, seemingly distracted by whatever’s going on in his mind. He sits back in his chair and relaxes as Harry deliberates.

As soon as Greg asked the question, Harry broke out of his train of thought. There were two different discussions he had in mind but didn’t know which one to start with. 

“How do you know so much about vampires?” The question rolled off Harry’s tongue thoughtlessly, but it’s been on his mind since yesterday. 

Sitting upright and leaning forward again, Greg takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he seems visibly miffed by the question and grows nervous. His eyes cast down to his desk for a moment, thinking of how to answer Harry’s question.

“I’m going to tell you something I hardly tell anyone,” Greg begins as he lifts his eyes back upward to meet Harry’s soft and curious gaze. He takes another few moments, growing more anxious as he heaved a shaky breath because it pained him to remember. 

Harry nods, watching him carefully as he noticed Greg’s disposition change instantly. Greg’s eyes fall back down to his desk, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

“I was ten years old when I found both my parents dead and bloodied.” Greg lets his hands fall to his desk, forming into fists, and the whites of his knuckles showing from a fit of underlying anger in him. “I still remember seeing two holes in their necks, but I knew it was impossible,” his jaw clenched, and lifted his eyes back up to meet Harry’s, scarred and traumatized. His eyes were bleak and empty, yet full of rage at the same time.

Speechless, Harry sits there and gapes at him. The solace he found was that he wasn’t alone, and can finally connect with someone who would understand him from having a similar experience. He felt a sort of relief wash through him.

“To avenge their deaths I did all the research I could,” Greg continues, “and when I met Eric at uni, I knew what I had to do in order to protect him.” His face turned serious and determined, his eyes now turning cold and vengeful. 

“Whoa,” was the only thing to come out of Harry’s mouth at first, “No wonder why you feel the way that you do.” Harry could see the vengeance in his eyes, and he now understood why Greg acted the way he did toward Louis yesterday. And Harry thought he himself had gone too far, but clearly not.

“Did you know that werewolf blood is toxic to vampires?” Greg knew he was asking Harry a rhetorical question because Harry was pretty much clueless about supernaturals other than what Louis had told him. 

Harry shakes his head, but before he could say anything, Greg continues.

“I mean, it’s practically poison,” Greg elaborates before Harry had a chance to respond.

“No, I didn’t,” Harry raises his eyebrows, then shuddering as a chill slithers down his spine. He shifts uncomfortably at the thought of what his own blood was capable of. He realizes it was now or never that he has to tell Greg about why he’s really here. Before Greg could say anything else, Harry stops hesitating and opens his mouth to speak. “I had a similar experience…” Harry begins, swallowing back a lump in his throat, “when I was younger.” He avoids eye contact with Greg, feeling immense pressure as his stomach started churning again. 

“Oh,” Greg raises his eyebrows, his jaw-dropping. Harry’s disposition had completely changed before him, which gave Greg the idea it was still hard for him to discuss it. But he then started to wonder why Harry would be involved with one. 

“They -- the police persuaded me that I was mental,” Harry continues, his voice raspy as his sensitive eyes meet Greg’s. A sense of relief started to hit Harry as he was finally able to vent to someone who could properly understand him.

“Of course they did,” Greg nods, “they’re everywhere. They have their own system and infrastructure. It’s how they’ve managed to hide for centuries,” he finishes with a shrug.

“It’s just not fair,” Harry laments, his true feelings surfacing again as it made him furious, “They get away with everything. It’s like they’re invisible...but at the same time they’re not.” He started to understand why Greg felt the way he did because it still infuriated him. 

“If you’re interested, I lead a therapy group for people like us,” Greg suggests, then pausing before making an assumption, “I take it that you’ve kept this bottled up for years.” He could read Harry’s body language and psychological disposition and could see how much it still affected him to this day.

Harry nods, but he was also hesitant to take Greg’s offer. However he knew it was the right thing for him, and it’s what he’s been longing for. He would finally have people he could talk to about it. 

“But you need to be careful, Harry,” Greg changes the subject and continues speaking as Harry sat there in silence, “Fraternizing with vampires never ends well for werewolves. But you ‘specially need to watch out for the Old Ones.” He points his finger at Harry as he finishes his sentence, trying to create emphasis. 

Harry breaks out of his thoughts as Greg was midway through his speech, listening to him carefully. His eyebrows frown across his forehead hearing the odd terminology. 

“The who?” Harry’s voice was tiny and soft as he asked the question. He watches Greg as he glances at his computer screen for a few moments, reading an email. But he wasted no time to respond to Harry’s question, tearing his gaze away from his computer screen, seeing Harry’s concerned eyes.

“The Old Ones,” Greg repeats, “They’re the oldest and also most callous,” he takes a breath before continuing, “but they mostly stay hidden and don’t sympathize with humanity.” 

Harry gulps, another chill snaking through him as his blood runs cold and goosebumps rose all over his skin. Greg had opened his eyes more, and the sincerity in his voice made him rethink what he knew before. 

Feeling as if he stayed long enough, he was already itching to leave. But at the same time, he didn’t want to, wanting to stay and talk to Greg, especially how to deal with the werewolf curse they both share. He realized he could get a few pointers on how to deal with it better, and in case there are things he still doesn't know.

**__**

Harry groggily steps through the doorway of his home. He slowly closes the door behind him, trying to remain quiet. His conversation with Greg caused him to be a bit paranoid, as well as starting to have doubts about his relationship with Louis. 

“It took you long enough,” Louis’ voice is heard from the kitchen. He pokes his head around the corner, a cheeky smile across his face as he sees Harry, not suspecting much of his sullen demeanor. He takes no time exiting the kitchen to approach Harry with his proposition in mind.

“I thought of making you dinner tonight,” Louis warmly proposes.

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine,” Harry shrugs and avoids eye contact with Louis, almost aloof as he was distracted from being deep in thought still. He couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Greg, unable to get his mind off of it.

He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the hook on the wall, then fixes his necklace so it was more visible. Now that he was more aware, he felt like he had to do a test of his own.

Noticing Harry’s odd disposition, Louis doesn’t move, gawking at him for a moment. He’s not used to seeing Harry so distracted and also seeming bothered. But before he could point it out, Harry speaks again.

“I can trust you, right?” Harry asks the bold question, quickly realizing he shouldn’t have asked it because he already knew the answer. But at the moment he needed reassurance. He noticed that Louis took some offense to the question as he frowned.

“Of course you can, Harry,” was Louis’ initial response, taking a step toward Harry and reaching his arms out to grab Harry’s hands as Louis looked him straight in the eyes, “I’m a man of my word, and I would never lie to you.” He couldn’t fathom what had gotten into Harry, but only one person came to mind. 

Tearing his eyes away from Louis in shame, Harry realized he was being too paranoid and shouldn’t be doubting Louis when he’s already proven himself enough. If Harry wanted their relationship to succeed, trust was a priority.

"Sorry," Harry instantly apologizes, "I shouldn't've asked that question." He knew he was letting Greg's words mess with his head and perpetuating his paranoia and he had to push them out to retain his sanity. He also trusted Louis more than a man he just met yesterday.

“Come on,” Louis beckons Harry to follow him to the kitchen, a smile forming across his face again, “I made dinner for us, and it’s probably getting cold already,” he starts back toward the kitchen.

Harry didn’t realize how hungry he was until he noticed the delectable smell that wafted in the air from the kitchen. He eagerly followed behind Louis, practically salivating as the scent became stronger. His eyes rested on the two plates and wine glasses on the table, red wine already poured in them. 

“It’s sort of a concoction of my own,” Louis says as he glances at and indicates to the plates, “Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped parma ham with a side of homemade mash.” He gestures for Harry to sit, who stood there amazed. 

“Oh, Louis you didn’t have to.” Harry didn’t want him going to all that trouble because he felt as if he didn’t deserve it. He still felt immense guilt for how he treated Louis the past three months, and he felt like he should be the one to make up for it. 

“Well I did,” Louis wistfully retorts, enjoying Harry’s reaction. He pulls Harry’s chair out from the table, then sits down at his place.

Harry sits down and situates himself in the chair across from Louis. His eyebrows quirk up as he regards the red wine, finding it an uncanny choice.

“Don’t worry, it’s none of the hard stuff,” Louis chuckles, noticing Harry eyeing the wine glasses. But it was the closest to the real thing he would get. 

Grabbing the fork and the knife, Harry starts slicing the chicken in half. His stomach almost ached because he was so hungry, which made him go faster. But he knew it was his fault for not eating anything all day since early this morning. 

As they both started eating, Louis couldn’t help but notice that Harry was still acting a bit off. He was less talkative and more reserved. 

“Something else is bothering you,” Louis speaks up, setting his fork down on his plate and looking up at Harry who stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. 

Harry knew he made it too obvious, and he wanted to kick himself. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but he also had to do what he felt was right.

“I just feel bad that you went to all this trouble when I don’t deserve it,” Harry briefly makes eye contact with him, ashamed, “I treated you like absolute shit the past few months.” 

Seeing the guilt on Harry’s face, Louis didn’t know what to say at first. But he was actually glad that Harry was admitting to it. However, he also knew that they had to let it go, especially for the sake of their dinner date right now. 

“You don’t need to keep apologizing,” Louis finally says, picking up his fork and digging into the mashed potatoes, “Let’s talk about something else.” 

Harry found himself agreeing, and continued to eat his dinner before it got too cold. He didn’t realize how good Louis’ cooking skills were until now, and he was impressed. Taking a sip of his wine, Harry snorted, shaking his head as he set the glass back down on the table. He knew Louis was watching him, wondering what was so funny.

“You’re really six hundred years old.” They were the first words to leave his mouth, not really putting much thought into them as he was desperate to start a conversation since it was too quiet between them. He quickly realized how silly he sounded as if he were drunk or high.

Scoffing, Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s comment as it was his initial reaction. “You just won’t let it go, will you?” Snickering as a secondary reaction, he knew that Harry was only harmlessly teasing him. As much as Louis disliked talking about his age, Harry actually helped ease the uncomfortable reaction.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it,” Harry quickly takes another sip of his wine, trying to hide his embarrassed face as his cheeks flushed, “I’m sure you get that a lot, though.” 

“You’re making me feel old,” Louis chuckles, though his smile fades, “It’s easy to lose track of time,” he shrugs, looking down at his plate as he stabbed several more small pieces of chicken with his fork, “especially when you have to watch the world descend into chaos. World War Two for example.” 

Harry gives Louis his full undivided attention, captivated by how he spoke and articulated his words. He had almost forgotten about the food on his plate that was half-eaten. 

“I mean, I did kill a few Nazi’s though,” Louis says it so nonchalantly as he gloats, but he also expected a reaction from Harry who just raised his eyebrows, not seeming too bothered by the confession. They _were_ Nazi's after all.

But it reminded Harry of something else, which caused him to want to ask the question he suddenly had in mind. 

“I didn’t know if vampires usually got involved in the world’s affairs,” Harry mutters, picking up his fork again to finish his meal. He was afraid to come out and ask the actual question, so instead, he started to beat around the bush.

“We usually don’t,” Louis huffs, after taking a sip of his wine, “but there have been exceptions. World War One was mainly for recruitment. But I didn’t have any involvement in that.” He trod lightly and chose his answer carefully, still cautious.

Well, there was Harry’s answer that he was looking for. They both continued to eat their meals before any more time had passed and it became too cold and unappetizing to eat.

The discussion Harry had with Greg and his offer returned to his mind as he sat there. He thought of mentioning it, but stopped himself, considering it wasn’t the best time knowing how Louis felt about him and what he would say. But Harry knew he had to tell him eventually. 

They both remained in the kitchen together, Harry volunteering to help Louis clean up the dishes. He wanted to try to help him in any way to beat his addiction, even if it meant the smallest distractions to keep his mind off the mere thoughts.

“Dinner was lovely,” Harry affectionately says as the corners of his lips curved upward, stepping towards Louis who stood at the sink and had just turned around, “Though I still feel like I should make it up to you,” he drops his head to the floor for a second in shame and expels a solemn breath. Harry knew Louis was probably tired of hearing about him go on about it.

Harry feels Louis’ cold hand caress the side of his face, lifting his head back up to see his deep blue eyes. But Louis seemed like he wasn’t upset - annoyed a little, but he also understood. 

“Please stop,” he begs Harry one last time, his thumb caressing Harry’s lower cheek as he looked him straight in the eyes, “You don’t need to do anything for me.” 

Harry nods, acknowledging him, knowing he was right. He feels Louis’ hand move down to his shoulder, wrapping around the nape of his neck, followed by his other arm. Even though Harry could feel goosebumps rise all over his skin, it didn’t bother him as much as it probably should. He then lifted his own hand up, brushing the side of Louis’ jawline over his stubble. 

Without letting another second pass by, their lips meet for an ardent, deep kiss. Closing their eyes, they were both fully absorbed at the moment, inching closer toward each other in a tight embrace. Harry could feel his heartbeat begin to pound in his chest as their lips stay connected, synchronically. The atmosphere around them becoming more passionate and heated, increasing the tension in the room.

Even though he couldn’t hear Harry’s heartbeat like he could with a human, Louis could still feel the pulsing vibration as Harry leaned closer, pressing his body against his. He felt Harry’s tongue graze over his, as well as his warm breath in his lungs. It almost felt like an aphrodisiac to him.

Harry’s hands travel down Louis’ shirt, approaching his jeans and undoing them with nimble fingers. Harry couldn’t stop now, and Louis didn’t want him to as he started to get hard, a small moan escaping his lips. Once Harry unzipped and unbuttoned them, he grabbed the waistband and pulled Louis’ jeans down. 

More subtle moans emit from Louis as both their lips stay connected. He felt Harry’s right hand slowly slide underneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock that started to harden from his warm touch. 

Harry moved his head downward to Louis’ neckline, suckling on his skin - almost leaving a few hickeys as he left a trail of kisses, while his hand slid up and down his dick at a steady and even pace to tease him at first.

Eventually unwrapping his boxers from around his waist and letting them fall down his legs, Harry held a firm grip on Louis’ cock as it popped out from its tight confinements. Lifting his head up being buried in Louis’ neck, Harry steps back and positions himself on his knees. 

Still pumping slowly, Harry opens his mouth, and without hesitation guides Louis past his lips, feeling his dick continue to stiffen and lengthen in his mouth as he continued to take him in, almost reaching the base, causing another throaty groan from Louis, this time louder.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis cussed, rolling his head backward, trying to take steady breaths as his whole body was paralyzed. His knees buckled. 

Wetly popping his now full hard-on out of his mouth, Harry continues to tease him more. His tongue swirled around the throbbing, pink head as he pulled the foreskin back. He often allowed his lips to trace over his skin, kissing around the head.

Harry absentmindedly looked up at Louis, whose eyes were squeezed shut, grabbing onto the counter with white knuckles to keep his balance and trying to hold himself back from moaning as Harry started to quicken his pace, pumping more rapidly and firmly. 

Taking him in again, Harry hollows his cheeks. He hears Louis continue to cuss and moan more frequently, which almost turns him on. Realizing he was getting distracted, Harry quickens his strokes again. 

“You’re doing amazing, babe,” Louis raspily mutters, managing to lift his head back upward and downward to meet Harry’s eyes and flushed cheeks for a moment. 

Harry’s other hand slithers towards Louis’ balls, deciding to tease him a bit more as he massaged them. Harry watches as his eyes squeeze shut again and his jaw hangs open. He knew that Louis was close, and he was doing everything he could to break him down. 

“O-Oh my god,” Louis stammers breathlessly, feeling it coming, almost in a daze, “Shit.” He harshly bit down on his lip and his eyes were attached to the ceiling above him. He sucks in air through his teeth as he falls into a weaker state. Harry never slowed down once, going fast enough to drive him almost crazy. 

Harry could feel Louis’ dick twitch in his mouth, causing him to squeeze a bit more, and boldly took him further down his throat without gagging. As soon as he quickens his hands again, Harry feels it twitch one last time, and then Louis lets go, coming into Harry’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Louis cussed one last time, his jaw hung open for several seconds as his eyes were squeezed shut. He gasped for air as the exhilarating moments passed. As he tried to slow his breathing, he glanced down at Harry, who was sweaty and tired. He also just realized he underestimated Harry. 

Harry didn’t realize how much his knees were in pain from the hardwood floor until now, forcing him to stand back up and struggle to regain his balance as the pain surged through his knees. They both quickly realized the awkwardness of the setting, still being in the kitchen. But Harry wasn’t done, and he made this known as soon as they were in Louis’ bedroom. 


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost two months since the last chapter was posted. I didn't intend for it to take this long as I had gone back to uni and I haven't had the time to write and I forgot about posting the new chapter. 
> 
> But please leave comments or kudos as I don't know who's still reading it would really mean a lot to me. So much goes into writing this story and I would really appreciate it to see what you're thinking. :)

Harry’s eyes shot open to the morning sun that poured into the room. He blinked several times as his pupils adjusted to the light and pushed his messy hair out of his face. He then focused on Louis who lay right before him, still in a deep slumber. 

His lips began to curve into a grin and he couldn’t help it as he continued to gaze reverently at his profile, admiring all of Louis’ enchanting details such as his perfectly sculpted jawline and cheekbones, as well as his eyelashes that fanned over them. His soft, caramel skin glistened from the early morning sun that poured into the room, casting down onto them both. Louis was so effortlessly young and ethereal, never having to worry about his appearance because he’d never age. 

However, for someone who seemed so harmless and kind, Harry tried not to think about what Louis was actually capable of when the monster inside him is set free. He couldn’t help but shudder in response to the mere thought.

“Good morning.”

Louis’ raspy, tired voice broke Harry out of his deep train of thought. Startled, Harry’s eyes immediately shot upward from the mattress to meet his soft, sleepy blue ones that were aided by a small smile as their eyes met. Harry quickly tried to think of something to say so he didn’t seem too distracted.

“I guess I’m moving into your room now?” Harry remarks, implying the past few nights that he hasn’t slept in his own bed. It’s not like he did it on purpose.

Louis laughs, mocking him, “I don’t think you left me with much of a choice.” But he made it clear he was joking. 

Harry knew that he would have to move everything out of his room soon, and that’s what he dreaded the most. But being in Louis’ room so often, he definitely noticed the lack of objects like mirrors - though he knew why however he still didn’t understand it. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Harry begins, changing the subject, “Why don’t vampires have a reflection? He watched as Louis broke eye contact with Harry, thinking of how to answer his question that seemed to have made him a bit uncomfortable.

“Well,” Louis hesitates at first, still thinking, “when the first vampires were created, we had to give up our souls, and in exchange, the devil took our reflections.” He sighs and frowns as he lifts his eyes back up to meet Harry’s. 

“Oh,” Harry’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. He was glad he got his answer, but it also made him feel awkward seeing how Louis reacted to it. 

“I mean, I guess it does humble you a bit,” Louis tries to make light of it with a joke as a small smile crept upon his face. 

Harry understood what he meant - not having a reflection therefore not becoming obsessed with your appearance. He rolls onto his back and takes a deep breath as he looks up at the ceiling. He slowly exhales before saying his next piece. He had a lot on his mind, and talking about it now was the right thing he had to do.

“Vampires, werewolves, and ghosts...” Harry mutters to himself, “If you told me when I was a child that this would be my life I would’ve laughed at you.” He turns his head to look at Louis who snorts. Harry turns on his side again and inches closer to him. “If you told me I would have fallen for a vampire I would’ve called you mental.”

Louis blushes and smiles in reaction. “To be honest, I never really mixed with werewolves before,” he boldly confesses. He sighs, “Not too many great experiences, always trying to kill us.” 

Harry’s eyebrows quirked upward, surprised. He’s lived so long, yet Harry was his first. He was immediately reminded of what Greg had offered him yesterday. He hated to ruin the moment between them, but he had to bring it up sooner or later if he was going to attend the meetings. 

“That reminds me…” Harry begins, tearing his eyes away from Louis to avoid becoming too uncomfortable and chickening out. “Greg leads a support group for those who have been victims of vampire attacks. He asked me if I wanted to attend.”

He finally brings himself to glance back up at Louis whose smile had faded, replacing it with a cold, hostile look. Hearing Greg’s name was enough to kill Louis’ mood.

“Look, I know you don’t like him,” Harry continues, “but I finally have people to talk to about this. Growing up they convinced me I was crazy even though I knew what I saw. I had no one to talk to about it who would believe me.” 

“I won’t tell you what to do,” Louis finally says, he purses his lips as he considers his next few words, “I’m just afraid he’ll try to turn you against me.” He finally was able to settle down and try to live normally, and he dreaded the possibility of losing Harry for good this time.

Harry raises his eyebrows, surprised to see Louis so afraid, but he shakes his head. “That won’t happen. Greg doesn’t know you like I do.” He presses his lips into a thin line, then aims to change the subject. “I’m feeling peckish. I’m gonna go grab something to eat.” 

Harry pushes the duvet and the bedsheets back as he sits upward. He sees his clothes from last night lying on the floor nearby. 

Louis watches Harry and eventually follows behind him. He was well aware that Harry was trying to avoid an argument by leaving before Louis could say anything in response. He felt a pit of anxiety start to grow and churn in his stomach, but he knew he had to trust Harry.

The TV in the living room was turned to the news channel as Niall had been watching. The reporter could be heard by Louis and Harry as they made their way down the staircase. 

To Louis’ horror, he heard everything the reporter was saying, which made him hurry into the living room to catch the story. He crosses his arms over his chest as his eyes were glued to the television.

“Five bodies have been found near Westminster. They all seemed to have died the same way, however, the motive is still unclear.” 

He stares at the screen for so long he doesn’t realize Harry and Niall had been trying to get his attention. 

“Lou? You alright?” Harry waves a hand in front of his face. He turned back to the TV to see why Louis was so hypnotized - until he saw the tagline, “Oh my God.” His eyes went wide as he stared at the television alongside Louis.

“Due to all the recent mysterious murders the past two months, some people are starting to consider the existence of vampires,” the reporter finished her sentence, and the camera switched to one of the police officers who was being interviewed about the scene.

“No, no no,” Louis mumbles breathlessly. For once, he genuinely appeared scared, a wave of anxiety hit him. But he also had a strange idea who it could have been, which sickened him.

“Hey,” Niall tries to draw his attention away from the television, “They’ll figure it out. Like you said before, none of these cases get too far.” 

Louis finally turns to Niall and nods, “I know,” he swallows hard, “but if they’re not careful enough there’s always a possibility,” there’s a pregnant pause as so many thoughts race through his mind, “and I think I know who it was.”

“Who?” Harry’s eyebrows pinch across his forehead. He probably doesn’t need the answer. 

Louis hesitates as he fails to make eye contact with neither Harry nor Niall. He hated to even think about it, knowing all his efforts to try to avoid her would be pointless now as he was left with little choice to keep hiding.

“An ex of mine. I think she’s trying to send me a message,” his grim attitude affected Harry, who stood there speechless. There were many parts of Louis’ life Harry had no knowledge of, but he assumed it was best to keep it that way - until now. 

Niall shifted uncomfortably, awkwardly exchanging glances with Harry who started to share the same feelings about the situation.

“Well do what you need to do,” was all Niall sharply says, before leaving the room as quickly as he could. 

Louis knew what he had to do, but he started to grow nauseous at the thought. But he wasn’t dumb and knew why she was doing this, and it was working.

“So where is this meeting taking place?” he changes the subject as Harry enters the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. Louis leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches Harry.

Harry briefly glances back at him as he reaches inside the pantry to grab a box of cereal. He then starts over to the fridge to grab milk.

“A church,” Harry casually says, opening the fridge. He already knew the look that was across Louis’ face without even having to actually take a glimpse. 

“How clever,” Louis huffs, but he then rolls his eyes. He presses his lips into a thin line, trying to hold himself back from saying anything else. He didn’t want to rain on Harry’s parade, knowing how much this means to him. 

Harry walked back over to the table and prepared his cereal, eventually sitting down. He noticed how Louis didn’t move from his spot as he continued to stand there, brooding.

Louis didn’t know how to tell Harry yet, nor did he think it was that important right now. He also had taken notice of Harry’s cross necklace, having never realized its existence before until Harry started wearing it outside of his shirt. 

Harry could see through Louis like clear glass. Ever since Harry told him, he’s been moody and annoyed. Louis also wasn’t one to usually hide how he truly felt, and Harry could tell he wanted to say more but he stopped himself to avoid unnecessary conflict. 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Harry stated as he lifted a spoonful of cereal out of the bowl. 

Louis briefly acknowledges him as he turns around to look at the calendar hanging on the wall, immediately realizing the date.

“Halloween’s tomorrow,” Louis mumbles, while also remembering it’s on a full moon. But he always hated Halloween, ever since its inception, as he felt disgusted toward the caricatures of vampires that made a mockery out of them. 

Harry scoffs, knowing it’s a full moon, “Don’t remind me.” He dreaded the date every month, but it seemed a bit too uncanny to him that it was on Halloween this year. 

Niall steps into the kitchen, preparing to make a sarcastic remark about Halloween. But he suddenly grabs his head, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning as a searing pain ripped through with more flashes of memories that became more distinct. 

“Niall?” Louis reaches his arms out to catch him as he almost loses his balance. He exchanges glances with Harry who sat there at the table frozen, watching the situation unfold, both of them perplexed.

Harry started to stand up from the table as Niall regained his balance and the flashes were gone as if they never happened in the first place. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Louis asks, unfamiliar with Niall’s issue. 

Niall shakes his head, having the faintest idea. He was still dizzy, struggling to find words to respond to the question.

“I’-I’ve been having these weird memories...b-but I can’t make them out.” Niall shrugs, remembering what Luke had told him before, which he still has yet to figure out. 

“Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?” Harry crosses his arms over his chest as he steps toward Niall. 

Niall shrugs, not having a clue. But he also assumed that Louis and Harry were too busy with their own obligations to help him, and he now realized he was wrong.

Remembering more of what Luke had told him caused him to mentally shut down for a few moments, ignoring Louis and Harry’s concerns. He felt as if he was suffocating, finally realizing what he had to do, but he lacked the courage at the moment to talk to them about it.

“I-I’m gonna go. I need to think,” Niall utters, swallowing hard. Before either of them could stop him he vanishes from the room.

“Niall?” Louis calls out, turning to Harry who was just as confused. 

“He’ll talk to us when he’s ready,” Harry tries to find a reasonable explanation to Niall’s suddenly odd behavior, “Ever since Luke left he’s been dealing with this on his own.”

Louis sighs in despair, his eyes flicking back to the spot where Niall stood. If he knew that Niall was going through a rough time he would have come to his aid. 

“Poor lad.” 

Hungry, Louis decides to grab breakfast and make himself a cup of tea. He was well aware he had to prepare for a long and eventful day ahead of him. 

**__**

Louis stood on the steps of the abandoned funeral parlor, the sun beginning to set behind him. He was hesitant to open the door at first as he was still going over in his mind what he wanted to say, while also trying to avoid the situation itself and convincing himself to go home. 

Harry’s words rang through his mind from what he said to him before he left the house, reminding Louis that he spent months trying to avoid them and he was giving it up. He also didn’t know who was going to be there. But he knew for sure who would be, which caused his blood to run cold. 

Swinging the door open, he quietly stepped inside to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

The room fell eerily silent as he entered, no one dared to utter a word as they watched his every move as he closed the door behind himself. 

“Well look who it is,” the familiar voice sneered, easily recognizable as Marcus, “he just couldn’t stay away.” 

Louis anxiously fixes his fringe before scrutinizing the small gathering of people in the room. Their eyes simultaneously landed on him, some gasping in shock from his appearance. Nobody else knew what to say, some were even speechless because they were in his presence alone. What Louis immediately noticed was Stephen’s absence, but he had the idea without asking. 

Before he could get a word in, a woman with long, wavy ink-black hair was standing two feet away. She lifts her hand up, smacking him across the face, taking him by complete shock. 

Louis mouths the word “ow” while rubbing his cheek as it starts to burn and turn pink from the impact. He expected the exact opposite reaction from her seeing him.

“1983. You left me in Tokyo by myself,” Lyra spat, almost seething with anger, but also felt relieved to see him at the same time, “33 years you had me worried about where you’d gone,” her voice cracked as she finished her spiel.

“Can we not do this here?” he begs her, feeling everyone’s eyes on them both, becoming flustered from the sudden confrontation. 

Realizing what she’s done, Lyra takes a step backward, her face transforming into shame and embarrassment. She avoids eye contact with him, her eyes falling to the floor as she shrinks back.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away,” she apologizes, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck and cringing from her behavior. “Anyway,” she lifts her head upward, a smile forming on her face as she turns to someone behind her, “Fetch the decanter. Time to celebrate your return.” 

Before he could object, because this wasn’t an intentionally joyful reunion, the sandy-haired young man walks over to the antique table by the wall, which has ornate glasses and a glass decanter full of all too familiar liquid.

Louis’ breath hitches in his throat, watching the young man pour it into the glass and then hands it to Lyra who gleefully holds it out for Louis to take. 

He stood there, frozen. His hands started to tremble and his skin started to perspire as he stared at the glass, struggling to resist the increasingly unavoidable temptation as his hunger started to surface. This is exactly what he was terrified of. 

“No,” Louis finally utters as he shakes his head, fighting back the urge. He steps backward, covering his mouth and nose with his elbow to avoid the smell that was terrorizing him.

Lyra’s eyes frown across her forehead, puzzled by the rejection. This isn’t the Louis that she knew before.

“No?” she scoffs, mocking him as she regarded him patronizingly. She observed how he froze up, struggling to battle a powerful entity inside him that lay dormant for so long. She sets the glass on the table behind her and turns back around.

Before she could ask the obvious question, he hastily grabs her arm and leads her into a room nearby without letting another second pass. 

“We need to talk,” Louis asserts, his voice stern and impersonal. He felt like they needed actual privacy instead of allowing strangers to overhear them. 

Yanking her arm out of his grasp, Lyra steps away, watching him close the door behind him. 

“You need to stop killing,” Louis faces her as he makes the demand, keeping a measurable distance between them. He locks his eyes onto hers, “I know it was you.”

“No wonder why you came back,” she snickers, rolling her eyes, “You’re so predictable.” She stifles a chuckle, watching him react by acting disgusted by her snarky comment. “And I knew it would work,” she sneers, taking a few steps forward, almost becoming too close for comfort for him.

Before he could stop her, she wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her toes to reach upward. She begins kissing him all over, starting on his neck and moving upward, eventually starting to lift her right leg, which her left would follow in order to jump up and wrap them around his waist.

“No. Get off,” Louis grunted as he forcefully pushed her away before she could continue, taking her by complete surprise as she stumbles backward. This was her plan, and he was one step ahead of her. 

Bewildered, Lyra doesn’t know what to make of the situation that kept growing more awkward as the bitter tensions increased between them. She starts to approach him again, but he holds his hands upward directly in front of him as an indicator for her to keep her distance, stopping her.

“Then why did you come back?” she croaks, trying to understand him, though he was more complex and guarded, opposed to the person she was familiar with. “I woke up one morning - you disappeared with no explanation. I’ve longed for this day.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You didn’t read the letter did you?” He crosses his arms over his chest, scowling as his patience is running short. 

Lyra’s face turns blank, an unclear memory returning as soon as he mentions the letter. It starts to come back to her, remembering it as if she had just read the emotional words.

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Lyra,” Louis begins, pausing as he remembers what he wrote to her, “There was no easy way to do it and I had to make a choice. The only reason why I came back is that I knew it was you last night,” he pauses, narrowing his eyes on her, “Isn’t it peculiar why any vampire would seek out one of the most touristy places in London?” he asks the rhetorical question to make a point, “that’s how you attract a lot of unnecessary attention.” 

Lyra shrugs, careless, “What does it matter now?” She starts approaching him, holding her hand out to grab his that fell to his side, “We can be together again. Don’t you remember the fun we had?” She smiles as she leans in to kiss him, but he quickly lifts his arms up again to place in between them to stop her advances as he leans away and takes another step backward.

“I wouldn’t call it fun-” before Louis could continue, he’s cut off by a voice that was heard as the door was opened almost halfway but not enough to see who was behind it yet. 

“Haven’t you heard? He’s been dry for almost two months and cozied up with a werewolf.” The eerily familiar voice, which belonged to Stephen, caused Louis to shudder as his eyes immediately shot in the direction of where it came from. 

Stephen appears in the doorway, smug. He was still wearing his police attire, having just got off his long shift from a very busy day. 

Gasping, Lyra whips her head back to face Louis, horrified and in complete disbelief. 

“A werewolf?!” she scoffs, her voice rising as she felt anger and repulse at the same time. 

“I would’ve been here for your grand entrance if I wasn’t cleaning up a certain mess all day,” Stephen’s smirk fades as his cold eyes flick from Louis to Lyra, making a clear indication of his exasperation which causes her to shrink back in shame from his intimidating glare. 

Noticing the room had grown stuffy and as if he needed some air, Louis walked past the both of them and promptly exited the room before either of them could say anything to stop him. He lacked the patience to deal with any of the possible patronizing comments that could come from Stephen if he gave him the chance.

“Wait, a werewolf?” Lyra repeats herself as she follows directly behind him. 

Fortunately, the main room had emptied out, leaving only Marcus standing by, waiting to speak to Stephen. Overhearing Lyra, his head snapped in their direction, curiously watching them.

“Yes, his name is Harry, and I met him several months ago,” Louis finally responds, starting to lose his patience with her as she kept badgering him. 

“Have you forgotten who you are?” Lyra steps toward him, “You used to be so much different,” she continues to lament, taking another step toward him as they were inches apart. She observed how much he has changed since the last time she’s seen him. “We all miss you, Lou,” she indicates to the rest of them who were recently in the room while reaching her hand out to grab him again, but he immediately recoils.

“I didn’t want to be that person anymore,” Louis retorts, stepping backward, “And you wonder why I left,” he mumbles, swiftly turning back around as he starts for the door without giving her or anyone else a chance to say anything more.

He immediately stops in his footsteps, turning back to face Lyra and Marcus, pointing his finger while his eyes were like daggers as he glowered at them.

“And if you touch Harry I’ll kill you.” His voice dripped with venom as he meant every word of it. He wouldn’t put it past any of them.

**__**

Groggily walking down the staircase, Louis rounds the corner into the living room and toward the kitchen. Last night had drained him well enough to not even want to get out of bed until he forced himself to. 

Reaching the kitchen, Harry suddenly pops around the corner to playfully scare him. He had those white, plastic fangs in his mouth, dramatically fake hissing and pretending to throw his hands at Louis to attack him. 

Harry takes the fake teeth out of his mouth and releases a genuine belly laugh as he observes Louis’ initial unimpressed reaction, who scowled and rolled his eyes. 

“Happy Halloween.”

Stifling a snicker, Louis smirks. “Mocking to me now?” He stepped closer to Harry so they were a few inches apart, flashing a fanged smile as he threw his arms around the nape of his neck.

“Whoa,” Harry gasps, taken off-guard by Louis’ brazen choice. Having never seen them up close before, it was a sight that definitely spooked him. “Those are - um - very sharp,” he mutters, gulping as he continued to stare until Louis closes his mouth. 

Louis lets his arms fall back at his sides and saunters into the kitchen, snickering from Harry’s reaction.

“Y’know, Jeremy from work invited us to his Halloween party tonight,” Harry says, following Louis with his eyes, “you wouldn’t ‘ave even needed a costume.” 

“Until someone realizes that they’re actually real,” Louis scoffs, shaking his head, “Or I accidentally stand in front of a mirror or someone takes our photograph,” he rolls his eyes and continued to ramble on and name all the possibilities that could lead to problems. He opens the cupboard to grab a box of cereal.

“It doesn’t matter anyway because tonight’s a full moon,” Harry shrugs, putting a damper on his mood. It was a night he always dreaded each month. He turned his body around the corner to watch Louis whisk himself around the kitchen, preparing his breakfast. Finding himself captivated, he couldn’t take his eyes off Louis’ perfect, little curvy body - and he could never get tired of looking at it. 

“I know you’re watching me,” Louis’ blunt voice snapped him out of the hypnotic state, blinking his eyes and straightening his posture as he’d been leaning against the wall.

Harry starts to walk over to him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as he prepared his tea. He received a familiar rush of adrenaline as his warm arms met Louis’ usual cold skin. Harry caught a light whiff of vanilla and baby powder as if Louis had taken a shower last night before climbing into bed.

“Just to think...you’re all mine,” Harry softly muttered, a crooked smile forming across his face as he buries his head in the smaller lad’s shoulder, watching his dainty fingers wrap themselves around the handle of the hissing kettle to lift up off the stove and pour the steaming water into the cup. Harry could sense that Louis was blushing, chuffed to hear those sentimental words from him. 

Setting the kettle back on the stove and turning the stove off, Louis spins around to face Harry with a grin on his face. He lifts his left arm up, cupping Harry’s jawline and leaning closer as he gazes reverently into his green eyes. He’s almost tempted to jump up and wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, but he stops himself. Instead, he only kisses him intently, and it lasts longer than he initially planned, being unable to find the willpower to move away as they both held each other close. 

Eventually breaking the kiss, Louis steps backward. His arm drops to his side.

“Don’t you have a full moon to prepare for?” he asked with a smirk, teasing him. 

Harry rolls his eyes, having always hated to be reminded of it. 

“I already have,” Harry retorts, stifling a chuckle. He turns around and sits down at the table, and Louis spins back around to take care of his tea that was ready and to then prepare his bowl of cereal. “Have you seen or talked to Niall?” Harry asks him as he feels concerned, remembering the episode yesterday morning. 

Louis shakes his head as he turns around, his hands wrapped around his cup of tea. “I saw him briefly last night when I got back, but I didn’t get the chance to talk to him.” 

“I heard my name,” Niall pops around the corner, appearing in the kitchen with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, his posture tense and meek.

Louis and Harry’s eyes both flick to Niall, startled, yet both grateful and relieved to see him. 

“It’s great to see you, Ni,” Harry enamored, “We were both worried about you, yesterday.” He indicates to Louis, who nods in agreement. 

“Sorry for disappearing,” Niall apologizes, his head hung low, his eyes attached to the floor, unable to make eye contact with either of them at first, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind lately.” He finally lifts his head upward to meet Harry’s concerned gaze, then Louis’.

Harry shakes his head, “No, you don’t need to apologize.” He pushes the chair out from the table and stands up to steadily approach him. 

“Ever since that night with Luke I’ve become more distant,” Niall starts, heaving a sigh before continuing, “I’ve been trying to figure everything out on my own. I know I’m getting close, I can feel it.” He shifted uncomfortably, showing genuine distress as it was written all over his face as well as through his body language.

Setting his cup of tea and bowl of cereal on the table, Louis then turned his attention to Niall. 

“If you need our help, let us know. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Niall shrugs, “But what do either of you know about ghosts though?” He felt as if his reply was a bit brazen and snippy, but he already was on edge.

Taken by surprise, Harry doesn’t say anything, but he observed how Louis grew a tad offended as his jaw dropped and his eyebrows frowned across his forehead. 

“I’ve met a lot of ghosts throughout my lifetime, so I do, in fact, know a thing or two,” Louis retorts, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood there, having disregarded his bowl of cereal which was becoming soggy and his half cup of tea remaining that was getting colder. 

Scoffing in disgust, Niall rolls his eyes, “Of course you have -- as if your condition isn’t the reason why.” The snappy comeback rolled off his tongue without thinking twice, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take it back. He witnessed Louis as he became more insulted while trying to control his temper. 

“What…?” was all Louis could utter in a small voice, shocked by Niall’s scornful remarks. He would never have thought Niall would say such a thing, especially being aware of his determination to go clean. 

Niall knew he took it too far as the guilt washed over him. His eyes flicked to Harry who gaped at him, unable to believe the hurtful words that left his mouth. Silence quickly enveloped the room as no one uttered a word. 

Without saying anything else as he wanted to avoid an argument, Louis stormed out of the room. He had also lost his appetite to eat anything at the moment. 

Harry shakes his head, sighing, “That wasn’t necessary.” He scowls as he glares at the Irishman who still stood in the same exact place he appeared in, now with an apologetic face realizing he fucked up.

Feeling guilty enough, Niall immediately spins around and follows behind Louis to apologize to him. 

Standing outside Louis’ bedroom, Niall lifts his arm up, forming his hand into a fist as he hesitates before knocking on his door. He finally knocks three times, waiting for any acknowledgment from Louis. 

“Come in,” Louis unenthusiastically announced from inside, an annoyance dripping from his tone which caused Niall to become more hesitant as he slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

His eyes landed upon Louis who stood six feet away, his arms crossed over his chest with a firm scowl across his face. He stood there waiting for Niall to apologize. 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Niall apologizes, “It was uncalled for.” He stands in the doorway, remorseful. 

“Thanks,” Louis sharply acknowledges, the scowl remaining on his face. He sighs, turning around to approach and face his window. “I’m not proud of what I’ve done...and I hate to be reminded of it,” he pauses, in deep thought, “It’s like reopening an old wound.” 

Niall takes another step forward towards him, “I haven’t been myself lately. It’s been a very stressful few weeks,” he pauses for a breath of air, “I would never want to hurt or offend you.” 

As Louis continued to stand there staring out the window without acknowledging the rest of Niall’s comments, Niall quickly realized his words fell deaf on his ears. He made the decision to leave him alone, understanding that Louis didn’t want to continue the conversation. 

**__**

  
  


It was midday and Harry was getting his backpack ready before he left. His stomach twisted with anxiety from the anticipation as well as resentment because it’s what he always dreaded. 

Sighing, he grabbed his bag off the table and slung it over his shoulder. He spun around to see Louis standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed, watching him. 

“Stay out of trouble tonight, will you?” Harry says as he tries to be humorous, smirking. 

Louis stifles a soft chuckle, his lips curving upward in reaction to Harry’s playful remark. But his smile didn’t last long.

“I should be the one saying that,” Louis quips while fixing his fringe. But his tone was more serious because he always worried about someone accidentally spotting Harry - being in a big city anything is possible. 

Harry stepped toward Louis, wrapping his long arms around his smaller body in a tight embrace. Louis quickly returned the gesture, burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck

Louis takes a long and deep breath as they both stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. The warmth of Harry’s body provided him with comfort, soothing his tensions and stress. But it couldn’t last forever.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not exactly in an area where a lot of people are,” Harry reassures him as he breaks away. He gazes down into his translucent blue eyes, his arms still wrapped around the nape of Louis’ neck.

Louis nods to give him a form of acknowledgment, but he was still concerned. He would always worry about Harry, regardless of how many times he was reassured. 

Harry started towards the front door to leave. He was practically dragging his feet with every step he took. He took his time wrapping his hand around the doorknob and pulling it open. 

The chilly air blew in, enveloping him as he finally stepped outside. He sharply inhaled a long breath of air, expelling it slowly to soothe the apprehension before approaching his car.   
  


The sun had approximately finished setting and the moon was appearing more visibly in the cloudy, night sky. Harry stood in the abandoned postal warehouse, without any clothing - freezing his arse off, his hands over his groin and his eyes squeezed shut as he anxiously anticipated it every passing moment. He could almost feel it inside him, knowing it was coming through the eerily familiar rush of adrenaline that caused goosebumps to rise everywhere on his skin. 

Shrieking, he bends over, his face writhing in complete agony as a cracking sound comes from his back. More harrowing cries emitted from him as Harry felt surges of excruciating pain all over his body, and it was only getting worse every passing moment. Not only was he experiencing total organ failure because the wolf’s vital organs, such as the heart, are much bigger, but almost every bone in his body was breaking as it started to take over. 

Through the transformation, Harry continued his screams and cries, until they started sounding less and less human - deepening into an eventual gruff howl that echoed through the room. It was a terrifying sight that would give any normal person nightmares. It was no later that Harry was gone, and what stood in his place was a large and dangerous creature capable of destruction.

**__**

Unwillingly, Louis plodded down the street in the direction of the abandoned headquarters which belonged to the vampires. The moonlight cast down, illuminating the damp road in which there had been a brief rain shower earlier in the day. Ever since the hostile interaction with Lyra last night, his conscience had caused him to feel guilty and it bothered him most of the day. But he was also aware of the risks going back, which is where the hesitation stemmed from. His skin started to crawl at the thought of how this night could go.

As soon as he stepped inside, he noticed the emptiness of the room, which was his only solace at the moment. The recognizable, yet listless voice which belonged to none other than Lyra was heard as she appeared around the corner from the hallway.

“Look who decided to come back.” She crosses her arms over her chest, contemptuous. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, unamused by his presence. As she continued to approach him, her lips started to shrewdly twitch upward, realizing what it could mean. “God you’re so predictable,” Lyra’s eyes roll. 

“I was hoping we could actually talk for real this time,” Louis says, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her. “We started off on the wrong foot last night.” The only intentions he had were to apologize, talk, and then leave, but she very obviously had other plans in mind.

Without responding immediately and making a quick detour, she grabs the decanter off the table against the wall along with a clean glass, filling it up. Returning in his direction, she holds it out for him to take. 

“First things first...you need to stop fighting it,” she pleads, with gloomy eyes that showed her disquieting inflection as she wasn’t planning on giving up, “This is what you are and you can’t escape it. I’m only trying to help you.” 

Lyra continues to observe his following reaction, similar to what had happened last night. But this time it was going to be different, as it became too painful for him to keep suppressing it. 

Briskly snatching the glass out of her hand, Louis downs it, savoring every bit as if he couldn’t get enough of it. There was a galvanizing euphoria, absorbed in the short amount of time it took to finish the glass. The all-too-familiar feeling started to return, craving more. 

He breathlessly sets the glass down on the table nearby, licking his lips and meeting her eyes which were full of pride as she was proud that he had finally stopped fighting the inevitable. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” she huffs, beaming with an inconspicuous, sly manner. But Lyra truly believed she was helping him.

But at that moment in time, it caused him to forget what he wanted to speak to her about as his mind reverted and everything he’d done the past two months was all for naught. But he was too numb to realize it, his mind-controlled by the lust and compulsion. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lyra asks the question, redirecting back to his demand when he walked through the door. 

Snapping himself out of the daze, he adjusts his posture and reassesses what he wanted to say in a short amount of time. 

“I-uh...wanted to apologize for how I acted last night. I was an arse, I know.” There was more Louis felt he should say, but he held himself back, knowing it probably wasn’t necessary to add any more. 

She briefly acknowledges him, but then responds with a dismissive wave. After he left last night, she understood why he was so cold and distant, which caused her to reevaluate her approach. 

“I don’t really care about that. But what I do care about is your obsession with humanity,” she scoffs, showing disdain for his choices of breaking bread with a werewolf and trying to be human. 

Grabbing his hand, Lyra leads him across the room and down the recognizable, darkened hallway she initially emerged from. 

“Lyra,” Louis says, realizing where she’s taking him as he tried to grab her attention to stop walking any further. He gulped as it sent a chill to slither down his spine and his blood ran cold with aided nausea. 

She stopped at a mahogany door, one that he knew all too well what it led to. Unlocking and opening the door carefully, she leads him in and promptly shuts and locks the door behind them before he could turn around and flee. 

On the floor was a young man sitting on an air mattress along with some blankets to keep him warm. His hands tied were behind his back and a cloth tied around his mouth. His eyes widened as the two of them stepped into the room, trying to squirm away towards the wall behind him, making intangible sounds as he tried to cry in fear. 

“No,” Louis vehemently protested as his eyes went wide at the sight, stepping backward and shaking his head. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bouncing up and down. He could feel the hunger start to return, now stronger and more powerful as it wanted more. “You know how I feel about this.” His head snaps toward her, clenching his jaw with an intense glare as he towered over her. 

Due to the fact the vampires usually kept a blood bank on the premise, Lyra took advantage of this. But Louis never agreed with it, and always thought it was cruel and inhumane. 

“What has humanity ever done for you?” The bold question slips out of her mouth, almost seemingly patronizing him as she stands there condescendingly with her arms crossed over her chest. “And don’t get me started on that dog of yours,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes in disgust.

“Keep his name out of your mouth,” Louis fiercely retorts, defensive of Harry as he becomes agitated with her petulance. He kept trying to figure out a way to escape but she had him cornered as the door had been locked.

Rolling her eyes again and disregarding his reply, Lyra steps forward, standing on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, “Don’t you miss it? The freedom?” Her voice was delicate and compelling, something he was all too familiar with as it caused him to shudder in response.

“Shut up,” he pleads, squeezing his eyes shut, keeping his jaw clenched, hands balled into fists, and shaking his head in dissidence. It becomes tougher to shut out her clever, yet dangerous words she purposely and carefully chose in order to break him. 

“The warm, fresh blood you can never get enough of,” she continues, watching him tremble in exasperation from his willful determination in fighting it with every fiber in his body. “I know you miss it.” 

It was as if everything came to a sudden pause. The stubborn battle lost, his humanity was shoved into and locked in the trunk of a car, the keys thrown away while the monster was in the driver's seat. Losing complete control of himself, Louis’ eyes shifted into the black void as he opened them, his canines elongating, baring his fangs that caused the young man's eyes to go wide in terror following a loud, muffled gasp. 

Happening almost instantly, he heedlessly latched onto the young man’s jugular, tearing through his skin. His other hand grabbed the other side of his neck to hold him close to prevent the man from shifting. He couldn’t find the control and will to stop, relishing at the moment that satisfied the violent compulsion inside him. This is exactly what Louis always feared, and once this was all done and he realized, it would be another painful memory that he has to live with. 

**__**

Niall’s head pulsing with pain, he began searching around the house as soon as Louis had left. Although he had a bad feeling he couldn’t shake off about where Louis was going, he had to worry about himself and his own obligations for once. Niall felt as if he constantly worried about him because of his struggling commitment to stay on the wagon, but there was little he could do anyway. 

Reaching the door to the back garden, there’s a sudden ache in his gut. Swallowing hard and slowly opening the door, he steps out onto the porch and scans the area. They hadn’t decorated much outside, only a cushioned, wicker bench and an iron, round table along with a garden lamp sat a few feet away in the grass from the steps.

Taking a deep breath and turning his body, Niall’s eyes drop to the floorboards beneath him. They trail up each board, eventually landing on a particular one that gave him a jolt of fear and anxiety. 

Crouching down, his fingers trace around the specific floorboard. Slipping down between them, he has no problem wedging his fingers underneath, as if the board was taken out before. Niall takes his time lifting it up, the intense anticipation growing every second. 

Setting the board next to the empty space where it used to be, Niall leans forward, peering down to receive a glimpse of a long, shiny, silver object that was buried in with dirt. Stretching his arms out into the block, he brushes the dirt off the object, then grabbing it and pulling it out. There was some weight to it, taking him by surprise at first. 

It was a silver, metallic baseball bat. But as he continued to fully lift it out, there were peculiar dried, red stains turned brown toward the end of it, causing his eyes to widen with terror. Dropping the bat, it falls to the ground with a clang, rolling towards the wall. 

Struggling to stand to his feet, Niall’s hands immediately grab his head in response to the excruciating pain, his face twisting in agony as all the memories return, uncontrollably flowing back to him. Crying out in response to the spasm, he barely manages to open the door.

Heavily stepping inside, his back slides down against the wall as he crashes back to the floor. Niall squeezes his eyes shut as he rests his head against the wall, everything coming back to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Niall had a small argument with Elizabeth earlier in the day. He was wondering where she kept disappearing off to at odd times during some days, but more usually in the evening and returning around five in the morning. 

The rest of the day, he was home alone. Elizabeth had gone to work which gave him the opportunity to have the house to himself and to do whatever he wanted. It was midday, and Niall sat in the living room, learning a new song on his acoustic guitar. He always had a passion for music and loved to play whenever he had the time, even playing for his fiancee often. 

Charlie, one of his mates who Niall had met when he moved to London stopped over for an unexpected visit. However, it was more unexpected than he thought, and he soon learned why his fiancee was going missing frequently. Charlie also took this opportunity to ensure that Niall was out of the picture - for good - by an ambush from behind he never anticipated.

The lights started flickering around Niall as he remained on the floor in a fetal position through his breakdown, as his heart had broken into pieces. The cabinets flew open and things started flying off the shelves, falling to the floor in a frenzy. It was like a scene out of a movie. From this point on, his whole mindset had changed as a result of the betrayal, and he felt a rage begin to grow inside him. Nothing was ever going to be the same for him.

**__**

The next morning had crept up without warning. To Louis, it was like being a deer in headlights. He knew he blacked out last night, only remembering fragments as they started to come back, aided with the overbearing, dreadful guilt. Feeling grimy inside and out from his disheveled appearance, he longed for a shower, needing to wash all of last night’s events off him. 

He managed to arrive back at the house before Harry did. But Louis also had left as soon as the sun started to rise, which was his plan to beat Harry home so Harry didn’t have to see him this way. Louis couldn’t even bear the thought of telling him what happened last night yet, fearing his reaction and what he would think - though he hadn’t even come to terms with it yet himself.

Stepping through the door and closing it behind him, Louis’ eyebrows raise at the chaotic sight. It looked like a storm had come through and left the entire downstairs disordered as many things had fallen from the shelves and tables and lay strewn around the floor. 

“What happened here?” he scans around the room until his eyes spot Niall sitting in the armchair, the side of his head leaning against his fist that was propped up on the arm of the chair as he had been staring at the ground in silence. 

“You fell off the wagon, didn’t ya?” Niall’s arm falls as his head snaps in Louis’ direction, seeing him react as his jaw falls agape. He didn’t answer the question straight away, as he couldn’t find a way to answer it yet.

“H-how did you-” Louis stammers, stunned, but it also felt like a punch to his gut as it forced him to come to terms with it.

“I can read your aura,” Niall bluntly says, turning away from him and heaving a deep sigh, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Harry...but that’s also not up to me to do,” his tone was more brusque and cold, which Louis immediately picked up on. Niall seemed like he had been moping, noticing his solemn disposition. Louis knew how to read body language.

“What happened last night?” Louis asks the question again as he takes a few steps toward Niall, hoping to actually receive an answer this time. 

Without a verbal answer, Niall signals to the silver bat that lay on the coffee table, the bloody side up. Louis takes several steps forward to receive a glimpse of what Niall indicated. He steps around the sofa to receive a closer look, his eyes going wide as soon as he understands. 

“Oh my god,” was the only thing that left Louis’ mouth as he was further rendered speechless. He lifts his gaze upward to meet Niall’s dull, empty eyes, seeing the face of a man who was heartbroken, consumed in the effect of a horrid betrayal. “That’s horrible,” he finally managed after a few moments of heavy silence.

“Yeah,” Niall acknowledges with a mousy voice, avoiding eye contact as his eyes drop back down to the floor. He still didn’t know what to say, still processing it all himself as he was flooded with a mixture of different emotions, ranging from anguish to fury.

**__**

Harry had gotten back some time afterward. Louis and Niall had managed to clean up for the most part, so when Harry stepped through the door he wouldn’t have to see the mess. But what he did notice as soon as he entered the house was the solemn mood in the atmosphere. 

Louis had started down the staircase as soon as Harry stepped through the door. He managed to find time to take a quick shower and freshen up before Harry got home. As soon as they both make eye contact as he steps onto the floor, Louis’ lips begin to curve upward, enamored to see the lad. But it didn’t last long as it fell as he approached Harry who appeared puzzled, his eyebrows frowning across his forehead. Before he could say anything, Louis spoke ahead of him.

“Niall found out his ex had him killed,” Louis spoke wistfully, reflecting on everything Niall had told him. 

Harry’s face fell into shock, his jaw falling to the floor and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Wow,” was all he could utter in a small voice, standing there frozen, flabbergasted and disheartened. 

Niall appeared around the corner of the kitchen as he heard his name, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had the same solemn look on his face, his eyes bleak. 

Louis beckons for Harry to follow him over to the sofa where he gestures to the bat that still lay on the coffee table, untouched. 

Harry’s breath ceases, his heart dropping as his eyes go wide as saucers as they rest on the sight. His hand slaps over his mouth, gasping. He turns his head to face Niall, apologetic. A silence hung in the air around the three of them as Harry couldn’t muster the words right away. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Niall,” Harry utters, stumbling over his words. 

“I thought finding out the reason for my death would’ve been enough...but I guess not.” Niall sighs deeply, his eyes falling to the floor in despair as he implies his unfinished business. He anxiously pushes his brunette hair back as it almost falls over, covering his forehead.

“Well whatever it is, you’re still here for a reason,” Harry counters, trying to shine a new perspective on it. He could read Niall, knowing he got his hopes up only to be disappointed.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Niall shrugs, dubious as he’d run out of ideas. 

Harry slightly turned in the direction that Louis was in for his input, but he had quietly left the room without either of them noticing. Harry gapes at the spot that Louis previously stoon in with a befuddled face, wondering where he’d run off to that was so important. 

But Louis was dealing with problems of his own that stemmed from the night before. He was trying not to let on to Harry that something was wrong as he viewed last night as a slip-up that wasn’t going to happen again. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to worry about him.

**__**

After convincing Louis to go out to dinner tonight because Harry had noticed his strange and distant behavior all day, they both sat at a table in a restaurant. It wasn’t too fancy, but it also wasn’t too casual either. 

They both handed their menus to the server as soon as they finished ordering their entrees. Louis grabbed his glass of water, taking a long sip. He didn’t know why he agreed to this, being that he’s surrounded by many people in a small vicinity as he could hear their heartbeats if he fell too much into a daze. This is one of the last places he should be, but felt bad for rejecting Harry’s proposition who noticed something was off with him today and he wanted to make Louis feel better.

“So, Niall told me you can speak Latin,” Harry alleges, watching Louis drink his water, who raised his eyebrows as he disconnected the glass from his lips and set it back down on the table, nodding. 

“Yes, I mean it was one of the most common languages during my time...but I can speak five languages besides English actually,” Louis reveals, his lips curving upward into a boastful grin. 

“Really?” Harry’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he regarded Louis, his eyes twinkling with wonderment. Louis still continued to amaze him, realizing there is a lot he still doesn’t know. 

“Mhm,” Louis hummed with another nod as he leaned forward, both his elbows resting on the table, pursing his lips as he remembers, “Latin, Spanish, French, Italian and Japanese.” 

“Wow,” Harry’s lips form into an ‘o’ shape as his eyes bulge out of his skull, gaping at him, “You continue to impress me,” he snorts, taking a swig of his glass of root beer. 

Reacting to Harry’s comment, his cheeks turn a rosy color - though Louis tries to hide it at first by turning his head down toward the table, but then awkwardly fixing his fringe as he lifts his head back up. The conversation had taken his mind off his affliction as a distraction, which is what he needed right now. 

“Well, I did study at Princeton University in the 1890s and then the University of Manchester in the 1920s,” Louis adds, continuing to gloat about his expertise and achievements. 

“You lived in America?” Harry’s eyes lit up as he pursued a follow-up question to Louis’ statement. 

Louis nods as he takes another sip of his water. “I’ve lived in many places actually,” he chuckles, “I’ve been all over the world...seen everything there is to see.”

“What was your favorite place you’ve visited?” Harry asks, totally captivated by learning about Louis’s adventures and experiences. His genuine authenticity and benevolent charm is what fascinated Harry. Louis had no problem being an open book with him and that’s what he appreciated the most.

Pressing his lips into a thin line as his eyes wander around the room, Louis ponders Harry’s question for several seconds. 

“I lived in Tokyo for almost two years, so that’s one of my favorite places,” he pauses, still deep in thought, “but I also loved Bangkok and Mumbai.” He remembered the last time he was in Tokyo and who he was with, causing his mood to turn a bit sour. It wasn’t one of the proudest times of his life. “I mean, it’s hard to choose just one.” he shrugs.

As he continued to be enthralled listening to Louis reminisce about his travels, Harry couldn’t imagine what it was like to be able to tour around the world without any concern. He’d only been to a few places with his family like France and Spain when they had the money for a nice holiday. 

Noticing their server returning to their table holding a tray in the palm of his hand with their meals on top, Harry sits back and fixes his posture. Louis briefly glances back to see what Harry was looking at and he stops talking and does the same, waiting to receive their dinners. 

**__**

  
  


Once Louis and Harry left the restaurant, they walked down the brightly illuminated street, taking their time as they started back home. Louis felt a huge wave of relief to finally escape that atmosphere, as he was becoming more desperate to leave the longer they stayed there. His head was practically pounding as Harry started to pay the bill.

Louis suddenly grabs Harry’s hand, taking him by surprise at first as Harry glanced down to see their fingers tightly interlock at their sides. A smile is tugged across Harry’s lips as he reacts to the bold action, while feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach and the familiar adrenaline rush whenever Louis’ cold skin touches him. 

However, the tender moments didn’t last that long. A gruff, male voice from a short distance could be heard using a homophobic slur directed at them, causing Harry’s head to snap in its direction, growing furious as the heat started to rise in his face and his grip on Louis’ hand loosened.

“Just ignore it, Harry,” Louis begs him, tightening his grip on his hand by instructing him to keep walking forward before he could fully turn around and react. 

Feeling a sharp-pointed object dig into the back of his shirt, Louis comes to an abrupt halt, his feet planted in the ground. Harry gawks at him, wondering why he stopped walking so suddenly. 

“Empty your pockets,” the same, gruff male voice says from behind them. 

Letting go of Harry’s hand, Louis raises both his arms at first, trying to think fast as the blade is pushed further into his shirt from behind. He didn’t have anything besides his wallet and his phone. 

Out of genuine fear, Harry doesn’t say anything, carefully watching Louis’ every move and making brief eye contact with him. But he didn’t seem scared, though annoyed. 

“I’m giving you a warning, you’re making a grave mistake,” Louis finally says, asserting his position in the situation. His eyes flick to Harry, trying to communicate with him without verbal language. But Harry didn’t really understand.

“Shut up,” the voice harshly retorted, growing impatient, “Just do what you’re told and there won’t be any problems.” 

His eyes still locked onto Harry’s, Louis finally makes the request, “Go. I’ll catch up with you. I don’t want you seeing me this way.” As he was only trying to protect him, Louis couldn’t do it with Harry standing there, watching him. 

Harry hesitated at first, afraid to leave him, but he knew Louis could hold his own and take care of himself. Taking one last glance, he turns back around and hurries away, then running across the street.

“You’re going to regret this,” Louis irritably grumbles, rolling his eyes. Without wasting any more time as he felt the knife be pushed deeper into his back, Louis’ eyes shifted into their obsidian color and his canines grew longer and sharper. He angles his body halfway around to be face to face with the lad, baring his fangs followed by a loud hiss that would’ve terrified anyone and caused nightmares.

The young man’s face melts into pure terror, suspending himself in mid-action. Stunned and trembling in fear as his eyes widen like saucers followed by a loud gasp, he almost drops the knife. The young man promptly spins around and runs in the opposite direction, his feet taking him away as fast as they could. 

Snorting, Louis watches the young man who continues to dart down the street. He turns back around and attempts to catch up with Harry who hadn’t gotten that far -- in fact, he was waiting for him. 

“Don’t you think you should be more careful?” Harry asks as soon as Louis catches up to him. He wasn’t too keen on the idea himself because the world can’t find out about supernaturals, but he wasn’t going to argue with him.

Shrugging, Louis brushes it off. “Where is he gonna go? To the police?” he snickers, which earns an eye roll from Harry. “Nobody will believe him anyway,” Louis adds with confidence. 

Harry grabs his house keys out of the pocket of his jacket as they approach the front door. He opens the door, pushing it open and letting Louis walk in first. 

Shutting the door behind him, Harry takes his jacket off and hangs it up. He turns to Louis, wrapping his arms around the nape of his neck, their eyes intently meeting. 

“That was still brave of you,” Harry beams, trying to lighten up as he understood that Louis wasn’t left with much of a choice. Louis acknowledges him with a crooked smile. Harry inches closer, slightly turning his head and closing his eyes as their lips connect for a few short and sweet moments.

Harry’s hand gradually takes the hem of Louis’ jumper, slowly pulling it upward as they remain lip-locked while he was trying to make a subtle implication. But he suddenly feels Louis’ hand grab his, stopping him from going any further, and breaking his lips away. 

“No, Harry,” Louis protests, shaking his head, “I’m not in the mood.” But he did want to, he wanted Harry so bad that it ached, but he couldn’t. His conscience stopped him as he’d been torturing himself all day from not telling Harry about what happened last night even though the idea still terrified him. Each time he tried to muster the courage all day he stopped himself.

Harry lets his arms fall back at his sides and he steps backward to give Louis some space. He racks his brain, trying to think of something else they could do now.

“I think--I think I’m going to turn in for tonight,” Louis awkwardly announces, starting to turn in the direction of the staircase. It was still fairly early in comparison to his usual bedtime, but he felt mentally and physically drained as he obviously didn’t achieve that much sleep last night. 

Harry spotted Niall as he appeared in the room by the kitchen, and most likely overheard them.

“Do you know what’s got into him?” Harry asks Niall the question, indicating to Louis who was more than halfway up the staircase now. 

Niall shrugs, “Dunno.” Although he knew, it wasn’t his place to tell Harry. 

**__**

It was another night full of tossing and turning, only this time he wasn’t alone because Harry lay beside him also trying to achieve a full night’s sleep. The nightmares wouldn’t relent, bombarding him through the night. It was to the point that Harry even worried about him as he was woken once or twice. 

Waking up to the sunrise poking through the curtains, Harry’s eyes open to the sounds coming from Louis that he’s heard all night. Stretching and sitting upward, Harry turns toward him, placing his hand on his shoulder to wake him from the deep, painful slumber that’s been torturing him through the night. 

“Lou,” Harry raspily whispers, trying to break him out of the nightmare, “Wake up.” He kept shaking him, but Louis wouldn’t wake, causing him to add more pressure as he shook him more.

Louis’ eyes splitting open while gasping for air, they were black. Startled, Harry jumps backward, his heartbeat almost ceasing in his chest at the sight that frightened him. It was a sight that Harry hadn’t seen since the night he learned what Louis was.

“H-Harry?” Louis utters with a sleepy voice, his eyes turning back to normal. He sees him gaping at him, fearful of what he’d just seen. “I’m okay. I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” he sits upward, trying to reassure him as he holds his hand out for Harry to come back.

Harry swallows hard as he’s welcomed back into Louis’ arm while trying to erase that image out of his mind. They both lie down against the pillows closely beside each other. Harry lays on his side as he gazes at Louis’ side profile, still admiring everything about him and his perfect details. 

“You’re having nightmares again?” Harry brings up the question, observing how Louis grows uneasy from his remark as he gulps and shifts uncomfortably. 

Louis only nods, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Look, I know it’s not easy, but I’m always here for you if you need help with it,” Harry says, implying his struggle with staying away from blood, “You can tell me anything, especially if it’ll help me understand your condition more.” He goes to take Louis’ hand that was laying on his chest, interlocking their fingers.

It earned a soft reaction from Louis who scrunched his nose and smiled, even though he initially attempted to hide it at first.

Another thought came to Harry’s mind. It was probably really random, but he still considered asking it anyway since he was still curious to this day and just remembered it again.

“Why did you stay with me in the hospital after I got attacked?” This question bothered him for a while, and it felt relieving to finally ask it.

Surprised by Harry’s query, Louis let out a small “Huh?” his eyebrows frowning across his forehead until he fully understood the question. ”Oh..well I actually don’t know,” Louis shrugged, “I guess I thought it was the right thing to do. I also didn’t feel like it was right to leave you there when you had nowhere else to go, either.” He turned his head to face Harry who listened to him intently, nodding in acknowledgment to his answer. 

“Oh,” Harry hums, having a newfound respect for him. There were three words on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself from uttering them, feeling it may be too soon for such a major confession. Instead, he turns over onto his other side to grab his phone off the nightstand to see the time. 

Realizing now was the time to tell Harry and he couldn’t suppress it any longer, Louis waited for him to lay his phone back down on the table. He turned on his side and opened his mouth to speak.

“Harry, I need to tell you something,” he swallows back a lump in his throat, mustering the courage to finally tell him what happened. 

Reading several important text messages on his phone from his coworkers, Louis’ words are drowned out.

“Hold that thought,” Harry urgently says, “Daniel had an accident this morning when he was doing his opening responsibilities. They had to take him to A&E.” He drops his phone on the table and quickly pushes back the duvet, swinging his feet onto the floor.

Alarmed and immediately sitting upward, Louis watches Harry as he gets dressed. Harry had only moved some of his clothes so far into Louis’ room, so he took what he could grab.

“I have to fill in for him. I’m so sorry, we’ll talk later, okay?” Harry apologizes as he glances back at Louis who still remained in bed. He seemed miffed and unsure of what to make of the situation. 

Their original shift didn’t start until later, so Louis would be on his own for most of the day and would have to find his own method of transportation. He dreaded having to take the tube, especially during the peak hours of the day when they were full of people.

Louis moved to the edge of the bed, his feet barely missing the floor. Once Harry was dressed, he gave Louis a soft peck on the lips before exiting his room. His eyes dropped to the floor while he still sat on his bed, sighing deeply as the opportunity had been ruined for him.

**__**

Taking a cloth towel and a bottle of disinfecting liquid, Harry goes over to the bar top to wipe it down from the last guest. This was not a place he wanted to be right now, as today was one right after another with shit happening. During the drive over, it started pouring so hard and he almost found himself in a car accident. A guest today also tried to leave without paying for his meal and almost got into a fight with Harry’s boss who then restrained him.

His only solace at the moment as he knew that Louis would arrive soon which would perk up his day. He needed a pick-me-up and Louis usually improved his mood.

A tall, brawny man with short, ebony hair wearing a police uniform sat at one of the stools as Harry sprayed the bar top and wiped it down. He glanced upward at him, a chill slithering down his spine as he could sense the man wasn’t human or even a werewolf for that matter. 

“I take it you’re Harry?” Stephen spoke as he folded his hands together on the bar, eyeing Harry up and down as he observed him as he actively cleaned the surface.

Harry doesn’t respond right away, cautious. He eyes the man again, this time giving him a quick answer. 

“Yes.” He turns around and stores the bottle in the cabinet behind him below along with the towel. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” He spins back around and crosses his arms over his chest with a firm scowl as he waits for the man to respond. He wasn’t in the mood today for any more issues or altercations.

“Stephen, I’m one of Louis’ mates. I’m surprised he’s never mentioned me,” Stephen huffs, grabbing a note out of the pocket of his jacket. 

“He doesn’t like to talk about it -- or be affiliated with the vampires,” Harry coldly retorts, leaning against the counters behind him with his arms still crossed over his chest. This earns a dry chuckle from Stephen along with a smirk.

“Of course he doesn’t.” He slides his arm across the bar, slyly dropping a folded note at the edge for Harry to take. “We should have a chat sometime...just you and me,” he adds, with a crooked smile.

Harry briskly takes it, unfolding the note to see a street address written on it. Harry’s eyebrows frowned across his forehead, only having a vague idea of where it is. But before he could ask a follow-up question, Stephen had already left the spot he sat in and the door flew open as he stepped outside. 

Shoving it in the pocket of his jeans and turning around, Harry spots Louis through the serving window walking through the kitchen. Harry’s face immediately radiated with joy as he saw the lad, hurrying into the kitchen to greet him. 

**__**

Standing outside under the moonlight at the address which was written on the note, Harry stared at the abandoned funeral parlor. From the outside, there were boards on the windows and the brick walls were a dark maroon from accumulating its murky appearance over time due to being deserted and unkempt. 

He swallowed hard, growing anxious as he hesitated at first before approaching the door. He hadn’t told Louis about his encounter earlier and where he was going, knowing that he would’ve stopped him. Harry didn’t know why he agreed to it, having an animosity for the vampires already and wanting nothing to do with them, but his intense desire to know what Stephen wanted to talk to him about taking over. 

He approached the door, and it seemed like the only attribute to the exterior that wasn’t decrepit. Before swinging the door open, Harry fixes his cross necklace and brings it out of his shirt. He takes another deep breath as he confidently steps inside to be surprised to see a clean, furnished room, however, the soft blue wallpaper was peeling. There was a wooden desk near the wall on the left side along with a table and an empty decanter and glasses on a tray beside it. 

“You showed up,” Stephen’s cocky voice echoed from the far side of the room, appearing around the corner from a hallway. He was wearing an unbuttoned suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and black trousers now. He sat down at the desk, eyeing the silver-plated cross on the chain around Harry’s neck as he gestured to him to come forward. 

“You need to leave Louis alone,” were the first words that left Harry’s mouth, not thinking twice as he slowly approached him. He had an idea where this conversation was heading, and he was already itching to leave. 

Stephen stifles a snort, trying not to mock Harry who kept his distance. “That is what I wanted to talk about,” he asserts, folding his hands together across the desk, locking his eyes onto Harry’s as he sighs, “Louis Tomlinson’s a dangerous man, and I hope you know what you’re getting into.” 

Harry scoffed, finding his claim ridiculous, “What? I don’t think he’s-”

Stephen abruptly cuts Harry off before he could finish his sentence, “And a vampire and a werewolf mixing together? It’s unimaginable,” he shrugs, disgruntled, “I mean, especially for an Old One.” His face scrunches in disgust.

That term rang through Harry’s ears, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as a memory from his meeting with Greg was yanked from the back of his head. He stood there as his heart sank, unmoving as Stephen continued to drone on. But Louis _couldn’t_ be _?_ He was in denial.

“A-A what?” Harry raspily stammers as he finally finds his voice and narrows his eyes on Stephen, denying the statement at first. His brain felt like it was being squeezed as if he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

“Oh,” Stephen’s eyes flick to him again, surprised Harry never knew, “They’re the oldest and most recognized vampires in the world. A highly respected lot. I’m shocked he never told ya.” His eyebrows raise.

Harry quietly shook his head without saying anything more. There was nothing else for him to add at the moment as his mind was clouded with so many thoughts at once. It almost started to give him a headache as it began to stress him out. 

“Huh...well I’ll let you two lovebirds sort it out then,” Stephen gives Harry a dismissive wave, realizing the damage was done and there was nothing else to add to the conversation that he initially planned to say as Harry seemed too distracted to continue it.

“Right, um,” Harry mumbles as his eyes fall to the carpet, stepping backward, then turning around to quickly leave. He felt uncomfortable enough in Stephen’s presence and received eerie vibes from the place overall. He didn’t know yet how to process the new information and he couldn’t think clearly.

Stepping through the doorway of his home and closing it behind him, Harry plodded over to the couch and sat down without making a noise. His gaze dropped to the floor, taking deep, steady breaths as his mind was still racing.

Hearing footsteps coming down the staircase, Harry cranes his neck to see Louis make an appearance. 

“Hey, where’d you run off to?” Louis asks the question as he approaches him, however, he doesn't notice his sullen demeanor at first from afar, and realizes as soon as he’s close enough. “What’s wrong?” His eyebrows knit across his forehead as he observes Harry’s worrisome silence and how his eyes stayed attached to the floor beneath him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry lifts his gaze up to meet Louis’ curious eyes, “That you’re an Old One?” 

Louis’ eyes widen as Harry finishes his question, taken aback by it. His mind went straight to one person responsible for telling Harry before he could, and it made his blood boil. He sits down in the armchair diagonal to him and leans forward, carefully taking Harry’s hands in his. 

“Harry,” Louis begins, sighing and meeting his heart wrenching, green eyes, “I had planned to tell you but I didn’t think it was that important because I don’t let it define who I am and it doesn’t matter...I mean, I just want to be a normal lad from Doncaster,” he timidly inhales a breath before continuing, “And whatever he told you about me, I’m not that man anymore,” he shakes his head, then grumbling, “Stephen can fuck off."

Harry nods in acknowledgment as he listens to Louis explain himself. He swallows back a lump in his throat, his lips slightly curving upward as Louis’ voice soothes him and drives away his exasperation. 

“I love you, Harry...and you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” It felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off Louis’ chest to say that. 

Those three words jolted Harry, and his jaw fell as he gaped at him. He lost the words to form a coherent sentence at first. Earlier he had thought it was too soon, but clearly, he was worrying too much.

“I-I love you too,” Harry stumbles over his words as he gazes into those bright blue eyes, dealing with a rush of emotions all at once from everything happening so quickly. 


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is still actually reading this because of the lack of comments, but here's Chapter 5.

**_Barcelona, Spain 1768_ **

The living room of the estate was grand and ornate with fresh, baroque architecture and decor, allowing the evening sunset to pour in through the ceiling to floor windows which illuminated onto the reflective, polished amber wooden floor. The room was decorated with the most lavish and expensively crafted furnishings only the wealthy could get their hands on. 

Several bodies of women and men lay around the room, completely drained of blood. Louis sat on the sofa half-dressed in only a shirt and breeches, sunken into the cushion, too tired to move. Vincent sat to his right on the settee, fixing his shirt and then putting his waistcoat back on. They usually always go for the ultra-rich and affluent, and today was no different than the rest.

“God, they were insufferable,” Louis remarks, grumbling as he cringes and his face twists in revulsion. Not only were these people unbelievably snooty and obnoxious, but they were also annoying. Every moment of it was uncomfortable for him.

“Tell me about it,” says Vincent while fixing his cuffs, “Bunch of wankers,” he sneered, which earns a snicker from Louis. 

“Four hundred years ago I wouldn’t have thought I’d be sitting in a mansion in Spain one day,” Louis spoke, enamored, his eyes wandering around the massive, decorative room, taking it all in. 

“Do you know why I recruited you?” Vincent asks the question, meeting Louis’ gaze, who appeared mystified as he was never given a full answer before. “I saw the massive potential in you to live to do greater things...to amount to grand feats because of your unique strength. So far, you haven’t disappointed me.”

Chuffed to hear those words, a smile grew across Louis’ face as his cheeks flushed, unable to hide his reaction,“Well, I hope I never do.” Vincent was his mentor and close friend, and Louis was grateful for everything he’d done for him because without Vincent he would have died from the plague. 

“I mean, hopefully, one day you’d be willing to take my place,” Vincent confidently adds, trying to make the subtle implication in case anything happened to him.

“I’d be honoured,” Louis marvels, his eyes lighting up while fixing his posture and sitting upright on the sofa, “I don’t plan on letting you down.”

“Do you know why some vampires live long, prosperous lives while others don’t?” Vincent proceeds to ask another question, though it was rhetorical. He watches as Louis reacts to the question as if he already knew the answer. 

“They dwell too much on humanity and get consumed in their afflictions,” Louis sighs, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling and back down to the floor, “Humanity’s a joke,” he grumbles, clenching his jaw and rolling his eyes with contempt. 

A smug grin of pride makes its way across Vincent’s face as he eyes him up and down, “You’ve learnt so well.”

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**_Present Day_ **

It was the third week of November. Louis, Harry, and Niall had achieved at least some normalcy in their lives - at least as normal as it gets. Louis had been able to get back on the wagon and forget about what happened on Halloween, Harry had sought Greg’s help in trying to deal with the curse, and Niall managed to meet other ghosts and help them with their issues crossing over.

Harry had also started attending Greg’s therapy group meetings. It was an outlet for him and it felt freeing to finally talk about his problems and try to understand them since Niall and especially Louis wouldn’t understand and there’s no one else he can speak to about it. He also felt awkward talking about it with Louis, regardless of his unending support.

Sitting in a circle in a room in a church, Harry waited for his turn to speak as the people around him introduced themselves. His palms started to feel clammy and his heart started to pound in his chest as he anticipated it, mostly because they were strangers. 

“Harry?” The sound of Greg’s voice broke Harry out of his messy train of thought. He shot upright, fixing his slouched posture.

“Oh...right,” Harry cleared his throat before continuing, “I’m Harry,” he does a small wave as his lips awkwardly curve a tad upward, “My first experience with vampires was when I was twelve. One of my mates, along with their mates, were killed and I saw it happen,” he gulped before continuing, “and last year I was also turned into a werewolf.” His bleak eyes fell back to the floor. It wasn’t information he felt like he needed to hide since Greg spoke so freely of it already with the other members.

“Wow,” one of the young women who hasn’t introduced herself yet utters, showing full sympathy, “That’s terrible.”

“But you’re also dating a vampire, correct?” Greg puts him on the spot with the bold question, and Harry quickly grew uncomfortable as all eyes spun to him, astonished. 

“Yes,” Harry responds with a tiny, bashful voice, lifting his eyes back upward to see their concerned gazes, “Louis...he’s amazing,” he couldn’t help but blush and he tried to hide his smile before continuing to elaborate, “I mean, I owe my life to him because I’d be dead if we never met. He stopped a gang of vampires from attacking me. He’s different from the others.” Harry was unsure if he sounded naive, but his trust in him outweighed their opinions since they’ve never even met Louis.

The room fell deathly silent. It started to cause Harry to grow more uncomfortable as he realized he struck a nerve -- but he couldn’t fathom why Greg would even bring it up. He could read their faces that they thought he was crazy, but they were afraid to admit it to avoid alienating him.

For a group that all had a grievance with vampires, that was the last thing you should ever probably mention, and Harry realized it was going to be harder for him to form any connection within the group now being the odd one out. It didn’t matter how lovely Louis was, what mattered to them was what he is.

“Alright...Sasha, you wanna go?” Greg finally speaks, indicating to the young woman who sat next to him to introduce herself who had previously expressed her sympathies to Harry.

Once the meeting had concluded, Harry stuck around as everyone poured out of the room to leave. He had the desire to speak to Greg about his treatment toward Louis and what happened during the meeting as it left him in a bitter mood. He approached Greg as soon as he finished talking to the last person. 

Spinning to see Harry, Greg’s face perked up, “Glad you were able to attend, Harry.” 

Harry keeps the firm scowl on his face, preparing what he wanted to say, “Look, I know you don’t like Louis because of what he is, but he’s not like the others and he’s proven that to me,” Harry takes a shaky, nervous breath before continuing, “He really is trying to do good.” 

Greg’s face shifts into a frown as Harry mentions Louis’ name but allows Harry to finish his piece. He was afraid of something like this, but he couldn’t shut Harry down because it would push him away. 

“I’ve had too many experiences so I have my preconceived perceptions of them,” Greg shrugs, “If he really is different I’ll have to see for myself.” He twists his body to reach into a dresser drawer behind him, grabbing a wooden stake and handing it out to Harry whose eyes widened, and his breath hitches in his throat.

“I can’t take that,” Harry excitedly shakes his head, stepping backward as his eyes remain attached to the weapon. 

“Everyone gets one when they attend their first meeting,” Greg clarifies, “I’m not telling you to use it on your boyfriend. It’s for the others.” 

Warily regarding Greg and gulping, Harry cautiously wraps his hand around the stake and takes it from his grasp. It resembled a foreign object in his hands, yet it also felt obscene to hold it in the first place and a betrayal to Louis to have it in their home because he couldn’t imagine ever using it - most importantly, on _him_ which sent a wave of nausea.

**__**

Stepping through the door of their home and closing it behind him while a whiff of the brisk air blows in, Harry sets his knapsack that had the stake in it on the floor and shrugged his jacket off. He had to hide the weapon somehow as he searched in his car for a concealed bag to put it in where Louis wouldn’t suspect much. He could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen, causing his hunger to grow. 

By the time he turned around from hanging his jacket up, Louis stood a few feet away, waiting for him with his lips formed into a smile.

“How was the meeting?” Louis asks him, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Harry shrugs, “It was fine. Just mainly introductions today.” Before he could ask what was cooking in the kitchen, Louis speaks ahead of him, 

“That sounds promising. I’m happy that you were able to find people you can resonate with.” He had flipped his perception of the meeting since they first talked about it as he tried to empathize with Harry more and support him. 

Harry acknowledges him with a look of uncertainty, recalling what happened during the meeting, but Louis doesn’t notice it in time. He tried to remain positive, hoping for the best about attending the meetings now that they all know.

Following Louis into the kitchen, Harry notices Niall’s stark absence. He realized he hadn’t been home a lot recently. Even though he knew why Harry was still concerned because he wasn’t adjusted to Niall not being home all the time.

“Have you seen Niall yet?” Harry asks the question as Louis approaches the stove and turns it off. 

Louis nodded as he picked up the pot with a mitt and poured the spaghetti into a strainer in the sink. “He briefly appeared while you were gone. He just filled me in and said he’d met up with this girl who died a few years back.” 

“Hm,” Harry hummed, raising his eyebrows. Ever since Niall found out about his death, he’d been adamant to move on from and forget about his fiancee. But everyone deals with grief differently, and Harry wasn’t going to judge him at all.

**__**

Niall and Sofia sat at a table in a pub. It actually felt freeing to him in a way to be ignored by the people around them and have no one trying to bother you and he could do whatever he pleased since they couldn’t see him. Niall and Sofia had been talking for a long time, as they’d met a week ago.

“So, your housemates? You mentioned them briefly,” Sofia speaks, snapping Niall out of his train of thought. 

“Oh..yeah,” Niall sits upward in his chair and fixes his posture, “Harry and Louis...Harry’s a werewolf and Louis’ a vampire.” He observes how fear crosses her face as he finishes his sentence.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, her gaze dropping down to the table, brushing her hair out of her face behind her ear as the fear diminishes. “I just haven’t had great experiences with vampires. They can be quite terrifying.” She sighs, sensing an awkwardness between them.

“Louis’ not like that,” Niall spoke up, shaking his head, “You don’t have anything to be afraid of with him. He’s a nice lad.” His lips form into a smile to reassure her and she nods, acknowledging him and starting to feel more relaxed. “Why don’t I bring you around to meet them? He offers, considering that they probably would like to meet her anyway.

Sofia hesitates to give him an answer for a few seconds, but she eventually nods, agreeing. “Why not tomorrow? I mean it’s pretty late already,” she proposed.

“That works,” Niall settles on her idea, anxiously running his hand through his hair.

**__**

The next morning, Louis and Harry sat on the sofa in the living room still in their pajamas, watching a TV show on the telly. They had been casually chatting and laughing together, Louis occasionally telling Harry some stories about his adventures and some events he’d experienced. 

“So I was riding me horse through this grassy knoll, right?” Louis begins as Harry nodded in acknowledgment, watching him so endearingly and attentively, “and one of my mates comes up behind me and scares the horse, causing it to throw me off and I roll down the hill, landing right on me arse,” his face twists in a brief look of pain as he recalls how much it hurt, but remembering it now made him realize how hilarious it actually was because his mate was only trying to be funny and playful. They often messed around with each other like that.

A wide grin crosses Harry’s face as he tries to stifle a chuckle. How Louis explained it along with his tone of voice lessened the severity of it, seeming as if it was just a prank -- which it was. 

“I can’t imagine you in breeches,” Harry snorts as he teases Louis, earning a bashful reaction from him whose cheeks turned rosy from the embarrassment. 

“They were so tight and uncomfy...I was so glad when they went out of style,” he breaks his eyes away from Harry, sighing and shaking his head at the mere thought.

Sensing a pair of eyes on them, Harry cranes his neck behind him to see Niall and a young woman. They seemed like they had just entered the room. Harry nudges Louis, who follows him, turning around to see what they were looking at.

“Oh hey, Niall,” Harry waves, fully turning his body to regard the Irishman, “Who’s your friend?” He stands up to approach them and greet her, Louis following behind him.

“The name’s Sofia,” she huffs, her eyes flicking from Harry then to Louis before continuing, “I’ve heard a lot about you both.” 

She shakes Harry’s hand as he holds it out, then Louis, but abruptly stops mid handshake, suddenly freezing in her place. She lifts her timid eyes back upward to Louis’ crystal blue ones, observing his friendly and welcoming presence -- but something felt off to her and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet.

“You look very familiar,” she warily utters, her mind clouded with so many thoughts at once trying to recall. “Have we met before?”

Louis’ eyebrows knit across his forehead, initially bewildered. “I’ve met tons of people,” he shrugs, “so it’s very likely.” He breaks his hand away, dropping his arms down and folds his hands together at his waist. He steps backward to establish some distance between them as it starts to become awkward.

Glancing down at his watch, Harry realizes that he and Louis have to start getting ready for work soon. He lifts his gaze back upward to Louis and nudges his ribcage with his elbow, prompting Louis to immediately react, concerned as he met Harry’s eyes.

“I apologize for cutting this short, but we must get ready for work,” Harry announces, indicating to him and Louis who didn’t say anything else since the interaction with Sofia. They both dismiss themselves from the conversation and start up the staircase to get changed. 

Sofia lifts her head upward from staring at the floor in discomfort to gawk at Niall, a gleam of fear in her eyes as she’d been remembering why and how she knew Louis. 

**__**

Harry, who stood in the kitchen of the diner with Louis, both had closing shifts for a change. Harry was particularly antsy to leave, having finished all his closing duties ahead of time and was just waiting for Louis to finish now. They were the last two left to leave, so it gave them extra privacy and alone time instead of being surrounded by their coworkers. 

Wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist while he dried the glasses off that came out of the dishwasher with a rag, he could feel a boner grow in his pants which the tinier lad could sense as Harry pressed his body against his, sending goosebumps all over his skin along with an adrenaline rush as he felt himself become turned on. 

The last time they actually did it was three weeks ago when they made their confessions, and Louis has shot him down ever since as he wasn’t usually in the mood lately. But Harry couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hurry up,” Harry groaned in his ear, the pressure from his hard-on almost driving him crazy, “I want you so bad.” As his erection kept growing in his pants, it became increasingly uncomfortable for him. 

Finishing his last glass, Louis sets the rag down and turns around to face Harry who responds with a wry smile, a sly gleam in his eyes. All they had to do was lock up and turn the lights off. 

Trying to drive home as fast as they could without being pulled over, Harry’s dick was rock hard in his jeans. It was becoming painful for him as he needed Louis more than ever. 

As soon as they stepped through the house, Louis and Harry were enveloped in each other’s arms, undressing themselves as their lips were deeply connected. Everything happened so quickly and instead of making it to their bedroom, they remained in the living room.

Leaning against the cushion as Harry sat on the sofa, his hand was tightly wrapped around his full hard-on that bounced against his tummy, waiting for Louis as he situated himself on the floor beneath him on his knees. 

Wrapping his small hand around Harry’s thick length, Louis started out slow and steady, leaning in as his lips softly traced around the throbbing head and lightly tracing it with his tongue. He feels Harry’s hand tangled itself in his hair, pushing him down as he fully engulfs him, taking Harry’s dick as far as he could go and hitting the back of his throat. His tongue swirls around it as he bobs his head up and down and hollows his cheeks, hearing moans and curses emit from Harry whose head rolled back onto the cushion.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry raspily moans, “You always know what to do.” His breathing started to pick up as it was more labored, his body covered in perspiration.

Wetly popping off, he guides his tongue all over as he pumps at a rapid speed, causing Harry to groan and tremble more. Louis continued to tease him, as he always enjoyed seeing Harry’s face and reactions as he crumbles into a weakened state.

Standing upward, Louis turns around and positions himself above Harry, lowering his bum as he takes him in all the way without any hesitance. Having forgotten about the lube, it was a bit uncomfortable, but it didn’t bother him too much. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he proceeds to ride him, swiveling his bum back and forth and up and down, throwing his head back as Harry holds onto his waist. This was exactly what they both needed right now.

“T-This was long overdue,” Harry stammers, struggling to form a coherent sentence. Another loud groan escaped his mouth as he felt as if he were close, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. He pushes his wet, sweaty hair back out of his face as it clouded his vision, and Louis does the same to his fringe as it hangs over his forehead. 

Taking his own hard dick in his hands, Louis’ hand clicks up and down himself at a quickened pace. Several throaty and loud moans left his mouth, his jaw hanging open and his eyes remained shut. 

“Fuck,” weakly curses Louis as he panted, biting down harshly on his lip enough to draw blood, “Oh my god.” He occasionally squeezes his hard-on, trying to push himself closer as he grows weaker. 

“I-I love it when you ride me,” Harry raspily manages through his labored breathing, “Don’t ever stop.” His hands maneuvered around Louis’ perfect waist as he kept going and didn’t have intentions of slowing down. “Shit--fuck,” he breathlessly blurts out as he was coming closer, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen. “Lou, I think I’m gonna-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence as his jaw hung open, the pleasure rippling through him.

Wiping the pre-come off the tip with his thumb, Louis could feel he was getting closer, causing more whimpers from him. Hearing Harry’s words, he slowed down and let Harry grab his length as he slid down Harry’s thighs let him release. He kept pumping himself as more moans escaped his mouth. 

Squeezing one last time, Harry loudly whimpers as his head rolls back onto the cushion while come shoots out of the tip, covering Louis’ bum and lower backside. 

“That was...amazing,” Harry breathlessly pants, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t recall the last time he had this good of a time. 

Grabbing paper towels off the side table as he grabbed them beforehand, he wipes Louis’ backside off. Harry could see that he was still going as his arm didn’t slow down. 

“How about we switch positions and I”ll finish you off?” Harry offers him, and he doesn’t reject it, immediately switching places with him. Wrapping his hands around the hardened, thick length, Harry leaned inward, his tongue racing around the throbbing head. 

“Harry...please,” Louis whimpers through his labored breathing as he felt Harry teasing him. His head rolled back onto the cushion, groaning and whimpering. “Fuck! I’m gonna come,” he weakly blurts out, the familiar rush of adrenaline coming on. 

Immediately taking him in his mouth, Harry’s hand slides up and down and he feels his dick twitch. Immediately releasing, Louis’s jaw hangs open through the passing moment as several incomprehensible sounds emitted from his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” he says through his labored breathing as he finally calms down, “That was fucking amazing.” He lifts his head back upward to meet Harry’s attentive gaze with a satisfied grin. 

Harry sits upward, leaning in between Louis’ thighs to kiss him again on the lips, this time with a small peck, “God, I fucking love you,” Harry raspily says as soon as he breaks the kiss, “You’re just incredible.” 

Louis reacts by his cheeks turning rosier, although they both were sweltering already as both their faces were red. “Never thought you’d be fucking a vampire, haven’t you?” he chuckles, a cocky smirk making its way across his face although he was just being playful. 

Harry shakes his head as he wearily stands up to grab his clothes off the floor. He thought about Louis’ remark, realizing he’s his first as well. He grabs his underwear and puts it back on.

“And you with werewolves,” Harry adds as he grabs his shirt off the floor and slides it back over his head.

“Touche,” Louis mutters, standing up to grab his clothes too. There was a tiny impulse of doubt inside him that tried to encourage him to be repulsed by the thought of what Harry responded with, but he immediately squashed it. 

Niall suddenly appears in the room, observing both their sweaty and disheveled appearances. His eyes widen a bit and press his lips into a thin line as he gets the gist of what they had been doing, now starting to feel awkward to have entered such a heated environment. 

“I’m not interfering, am I?” he asks, his concerned eyes flicking from Louis and then to Harry who both appeared startled to see him. 

Harry shakes his head, “No, we just--we’re done.” A sense of awkwardness started to settle in the room around them. He twists his neck to see Louis, only having put on his boxers before Niall appeared in the room. 

Niall crosses his arms over his chest, his disposition changing as he narrowed his eyes on Louis who continued dressing. 

“We need to talk, Louis,” he firmly declares, his lips tightening into a scowl as Louis met his gaze, puzzled by what he meant. “Alone,” he adds, his eyes switching to Harry whose eyebrows were knitted together. Niall had managed to convince Sofia to tell him about why she acted the way she did around Louis earlier in the day, and he had to get his side of the story.

Exchanging glances with Harry who was just as befuddled, Louis turns his attention back to Niall. “Okay,” he casually shrugs. 

Stepping into Louis’ room and closing the door behind them, Niall crosses his arms over his chest again, frowning as Louis turns back around to face him, still baffled and growing anxious as Niall made it seem like this was no laughing matter.

“Sofia told me how she knew you…” There’s a pregnant pause as Niall thinks of how to figure out how to put it into words, “Ten years ago she saw you buried into someone’s neck in a nightclub, draining them. You weren’t exactly inconspicuous as you thought.” 

Rolling his eyes and heaving a deep, annoyed sigh, Louis opens his mouth to speak, but Niall cuts him off. 

“She screamed, but no one heard her because she was a ghost. But it scared you and you both briefly made eye contact before you ran off.” Niall observes how Louis reacts by shrinking backward and cringing. It seemed like something he didn’t enjoy being reminded of. 

“Whatever she saw me doing I take full responsibility for it,” Louis avoids eye contact with Niall for a few moments as his face is full of regret and shame, but then he finally musters the courage to meet Niall’s solid gaze. “But it’s what I am and I can’t help it. The compulsion, it-”

“Here we go again,” groans Niall, rolling his eyes. “Just stop. You don’t need to keep explaining yourself and making excuses.” He pauses as he’s reminded of something else, “Speaking of which, have you told Harry yet about what happened on Halloween?” 

Louis immediately shakes his head, “No...I got it under control. It was just a small mishap that won’t happen again.” 

Niall responds with a look of strong disapproval which struck a nerve.

“I’ll tell him,” he sheepishly avoids Niall’s stern gaze as he leaves the room to talk to Harry. To his dismay, Harry had already gotten in the shower for the time being, and Louis didn’t think he could wait until Harry got out because all of a sudden, his exhaustion kicked in and he didn’t know how much longer he could stay awake.

By the time Harry had gotten out of the shower and brushed his teeth, he stepped into Louis’ room to see him already comfortable sitting in his bed on his phone, seeming to be waiting for Harry. Being too exhausted to take a shower tonight, he figured he’d rather take one first thing in the morning.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Harry mutters, pushing the duvet back and sliding his legs underneath the sheets, cuddling beside him. 

Louis shrugs, placing his phone on his bedside table and turning his lamp off. He yawns as he twists his body back to see Harry right next to him. Harry lays down on his side, his head softly hitting the pillow, watching Louis follow behind him. 

Harry’s lips curve upward, “How are you so perfect?” he raspily utters in a sleepy voice admiring everything about the lad who lay beside him. 

Louis snorts, blushing as he felt chuffed as Harry buttered him up, but if he was going, to be honest with himself, he was _far_ from perfect. But he wanted to accept the compliment. 

“I don’t know, maybe being immortal and ageless has something to do with it,” Louis chuckles as a cheeky grin formed across his face which amused Harry. 

“Anyways...goodnight,” Harry mumbles as his smile falls from his face, finding it hard to keep his eyes open much longer as they became a lot heavier. 

Once Harry closed his eyes, Louis flipped on his back, folding his hands across his chest and staring up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to ease his anxieties because falling asleep and staying asleep was often not easy for him. He was going to make it a goal to tell Harry about what happened because he deserved to know, Louis just had to figure out how to tell him and when._

Standing outside the backdoor of the diner, Louis held a cigarette between his fingers. It was proper chilly, so his cheeks were rosy and his eyes watered a bit as the brisk air slapped him across the face, causing him to shiver. He hadn’t usually been smoking as much anymore, but this was one of the particular times where he needed a smoke break as his head started pounding and he needed a distraction to drive away the temptations. 

Blowing out a puff of smoke, his eyes immediately identify a familiar man appearing around the corner of the dumpster that led to the street. Louis could already sense his blood beginning to boil. Dropping the arm that held the cigarette to his side, he takes another step forward, stepping down onto the ground. 

“Why are you here?” Louis grunted, displeasure forming across his face as Stephen’s smug appearance approached him, but kept his distance. 

Stephen shrugged, taken aback by Louis’ brusqueness and unwelcoming tone. “Just checking in. You and Harry still together?” He asks the question in a sly, calculating manner. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, watching Louis take another puff, blowing the fumes out into the frigid air. 

Louis’ nostrils flared and a firm scowl tightened across his lips as he mentioned Harry’s name, his icy eyes narrowing on Stephen’s as he took another heavy step toward him. 

“Keep his name out of your mouth and leave him alone,” he fiercely hisses, his jaw clenching, fuming. 

Stephen raises his arms up in defense, stepping backward. “I couldn’t care less about him,” he snorts, amused, “and I’m not the one you should be worried about.” His face turns serious, crossing his arms over his chest as Louis’ eyebrows knitted across his forehead, puzzled by what he meant. Before Louis could ask, Stephen continued, “Word is that Vincent wants you back.”

“I don’t care what he wants,” Louis bitterly retorted, pausing for a moment, “I started making my own decisions a long time ago.” He takes a step backward, turning around and smashing the burnt-out cigarette into the ashtray. Before Stephen could say another word, he proceeded to the door without looking back.

“I was hoping you didn’t turn into an icicle being out there for so long,” Harry playfully banters, seeing Louis shrug off his jacket and hang it back up. 

Louis chuckles in response as he spins around to face Harry who was holding a container full of dirty glasses and sliding it into the dishwasher. “Not quite,” he mutters.

“After work, I was gonna go out with the lads for some drinks,” Harry announces as Louis approaches him, “Would you like to come with?” 

Louis shakes his head, his nose scrunching, “Nah. I’ve been trying to avoid alcohol lately. You saw how I was when I was first trying to go clean.”

“But you drink sometimes when we’re home?” Harry inquires, confused by his excuse. He also had another question regarding Louis’ hesitance, but he didn’t ask it.

Louis heaves a deep sigh at first before answering Harry’s question. “Because I’m only with you,” he dryly responds, his timid eyes hesitantly meeting Harry’s. “It’s easier to control when I’m not around humans.” 

“Oh,” Harry’s eyebrows rose, pressing his lips into a thin line, a bit unnerved by the answer he received. But he still couldn’t figure out what Louis was so afraid of being dry for so long, but he knew this wasn’t the place to ask.

Realizing he should get back to work before both of them get told to stop standing around chatting, Louis brushes past Harry to check if anything needs to be done in the dining room or if anyone needs help cleaning tables. 

Stepping out the door, he scans the small restaurant. Surprisingly it wasn’t as busy as it was earlier in the day, and there seemed to be a serene calmness in the air as people seemed more relaxed now. Only two people sat at the bar top, and they both were busy eating and captivated with their phones. 

He stops in his place, his eyes spotting a familiar person sitting by the window in the front with a laptop placed on the table along with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Louis thought his eyes were deceiving him at first until she slightly turned her head in his direction to glance at the door. He takes no time marching over to her, his lips curving upward. 

“Long time no see, amirite?” Louis chimed with a crinkly eyed smile as he sat down in the chair in front of her. He watches as her now aged, brown eyes behind reading glasses suddenly widen and her jaw falls agape, stunned. 

“Wow, it really is you,” she marvels, her voice raspier than before with a distinct Scottish accent, still speechless as she couldn’t stop the smile from growing across her face, “haven’t changed since, like you’re stuck in a photograph.” She takes her glasses off and folds them, setting them on the table. 

Louis’ cheeks flush in response to her comment, softly chuckling. “You’re looking not too bad yourself, either,” he returned the compliment, earning a smirk and an eye roll in response from her. “So what have you been up to? Are you and Ophelia still together?” he inquires, getting lost in the conversation and forgetting what he was supposed to be doing instead.

She nods, enthused, “We got married. She’s a primary school teacher and I’ve been doing journalism for several years.” 

His eyes lit up as he heard the news, “That’s amazing. I’m happy for you both.” Before he could say anything else, Harry walks over, curious who Louis had been talking to for so long, having neglected his responsibilities. 

“Were you going to introduce me?” Harry jokes, crossing his arms over his chest as he snickers. Louis’ head snaps upward in his direction, almost sheepish as he’d forgotten about his job for several moments.

“Delilah,” she eagerly holds out her hand for Harry to shake, and he immediately acknowledges the gesture. 

“Harry -- me and Louis are um...together,” he smiles awkwardly as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans under his apron. 

“Oh,” she raises her eyebrows, understanding what he meant, “That’s great,” she adds, beaming. She quickly figured he deserved an explanation for how they know each other. “In 1985 Louis had saved my girlfriend -- now wife and I’s lives when he rescued us from being held as blood banks by the vampires,” she pauses for a heavy breath, briefly glancing at Louis who still sat across the table, “If it weren’t him we’d probably be dead.” 

Another smile makes its way across Louis’ face, remembering everything as she recalled the event. He pissed a lot of people off that night, but he started to value humanity over bloodlust and never looked back. 

Surprised, Harry regards Louis as he was impressed by his heroic actions. “Every day you continue to amaze me.” 

Louis couldn’t help but blush again, but this time tried to hide it as he sheepishly turned his head back down to the table as he was flattered by Harry’s endearing comment. 

“You’re lucky to have him,” Delilah remarks to Harry, gesturing to Louis who, still bashful, lifts his head back upward to meet her gaze, feeling a warmth inside him from her lovely statement. “I should let you both get back to your jobs.” She ushers Louis away, feeling guilty for keeping him for so long.

“Well it was nice to meet you,” Harry grins before turning around and hurrying back into the kitchen. 

“We can talk later,” Louis whispers to her while standing up, giving her a reassuring look before leaving her table. 

Matt, one of the waiters, who wasn’t watching where he was going, suddenly collides into Louis, causing the tray in his hand of dirty glasses, ramekins, and silverware to crash to the floor. The glasses broke into pieces, shards going everywhere.

Startled, Louis jumps backward as his shirt becomes soaked with water from the spill. He doesn’t immediately know how to react to the situation as he freezes, watching Matt quickly react, horrified by his clumsy error.

“Whoa, I am so sorry mate,” agitatedly apologizes Matt who was annoyed with himself, dropping to the floor and crouching to grab the silverware. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis shrugs it off as he also crouches down to help him grab the silverware and ramekins. 

Not paying attention to the shards of glass, Matt cuts his index finger, a line of blood seeping out of the wound. He instantly reacts, his face twisting in horror and pain. This immediately grabs Louis’ attention whose breath hitches in his throat, his eyes glued to his finger as he could sense the familiar rush of adrenaline, hearing his heartbeat thrum in his ears. 

Louis didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Matt’s voice broke him out of the daze, “You alright? Do you not do well with blood?” he asks, stifling a chuckle as he stands upward to mend the wound. “Can we get a mop and dustpan?” he asks one of the waitresses who stopped to make sure everything was okay.

Louis briskly shook his head as he shot upward behind Matt, gulping. He doesn’t say anything as he sets the silverware on the table beside him and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. Quickly escaping the situation as he felt as if he was drowning in the stimulation and before anyone could question his odd behavior, he darts into the unisex toilets. 

He places his trembling hands on each side of the porcelain sink, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, taking deep and steady breaths as he drops his head, facing the drain. Louis’ head pounded, driving his anxiety and nausea as he continued to suppress the powerful bloodlust from becoming stronger. At this moment in time he was praying that nobody would walk in because he was trying to overcome his weakest point. 

Sunlight poured into the room as the door was pulled open. Harry stuck his head in to see Louis, then snaked his full body through the doorway, shutting it immediately behind him. 

“Are you okay?” Harry worriedly asks the question, though he knew it was rhetorical because Louis obviously wasn’t as he continued his observation. Harry carefully approached him as he still stood at the sink in the same position, his eyes squeezed shut mumbling some incomprehensible words that Harry couldn’t understand. “Lou?” he reaches his hand out, gently placing it on top of Louis’ causing him to instantly react by reopening his glassy eyes and turning his head in his direction, gulping. 

“I came this close to ripping his throat out,” he heatedly quaked with a weak voice, making the gesture with his thumb and index finger. He cranes his neck back to take a glance in the mirror to see his face covered in sweat, prompting his new disheveled appearance, “Fucking hell.” 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, disappointedly frowning as he understood why it impacted Louis as much as it did. “I know you fell off the wagon,” he utters with a small voice, causing his gut to twist as he came to accept the inevitable.

Speechless, Louis snaps his head back to face Harry. “I’m so sorry. I meant to tell you--I was going to,” his voice cracked as he expressed his sincerity. It physically pained him that he couldn’t tell Harry himself and that Harry had to find out on his own. 

Harry’s eyes drop to the floor beneath him, sighing. “Yeah,” he dryly acknowledges, an uncertainty in his voice as he lifts his eyes back up to meet Louis’ solemn blue ones. “Please don’t suffer in silence. I wish you would’ve told me so I could help you,” he adds, turning the conversation around. 

Louis manages a nod, then fully turns his body and wraps his arms around Harry, nuzzling his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry returns the gesture as they embrace each other in a tight hug while rubbing circles on Louis’ back to help soothe him. They didn’t want to let go of one another at first. 

Being the first one to pull back, Louis steps backward as Harry continued to watch his every move. Their hands intertwined as their eyes met again. 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Harry asks him, seeking reassurance before they both leave the room. He wasn’t going to leave Louis until he was certain. 

“I will,” nods Louis as he responds with a reassuring smile. Harry’s presence and compassionate words had made him more at ease, almost as if the bloodlust was completely gone. 

“I believe in you,” Harry affectionately adds with another reassuring expression across his face. He lifts his arms upward, resting his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he still gazes into his deep, crystal eyes, “You’re one of the strongest people I know.” 

Louis’ eyes dropped to the floor as he tried to modestly hide his demure reaction as the corners of his lips perked upward, flattered by Harry’s praise, “Thanks.” He meets Harry’s gaze again, whose arms dropped to his sides and stepped backward to turn around to leave.

“I’ll just tell them you got sick. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Harry sends another reassuring smile as Louis nods in acknowledgment. “Come back out when you’re comfortable.” He spins around on the balls of his feet to leave the room as Louis watches him.

**__**

As the workday had come to a close for them, Louis was more than eager to finally clock out. Harry still had planned to go out with his coworkers for drinks but was hesitant to leave Louis alone for the night until he reassured him more than once. Louis hated and felt guilty to hold Harry back from enjoying a night out with his mates. It also helps to establish at least some normalcy in Harry’s life by hanging out with people who aren’t supernaturals for once.

Since he had met up with her after work as promised, Louis and Delilah had taken a stroll through a nearby park, initially chatting about everything that’s happened in their lives since the last time they’ve seen each other. It was much like catching up with an old friend that you haven’t seen in years.

“We had a small, private ceremony at first, but when same-sex marriage was legalized we officially got married after that,” Delilah explains as they walk down the pathway, zipping her jacket all the way up as a chill slithered down her spine from the freezing air. Now that the sun was setting, it had dropped several degrees since earlier. “So what have you been up to all these years?” She flips the conversation away from her, toward him. She slightly turns her head to receive a glance of Louis whose eyes remain attached to the ground, deep in thought. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket, trying to keep them warm.

Lifting his eyes upward, Louis briefly meets her gaze once he realizes she asked him a question. “Oh...yeah.” He takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts on how to answer her query. “I’ve drifted from place to place, trying to find somewhere to settle down. When me and Harry found each other, we decided to move in together because we both had the same needs,” he pauses for a moment, but before she could speak he continued, “But we didn’t actually start dating until a few months after that.” he figured he should add that last part to clear any confusion so she knows they were just housemates at first.

Delilah purses her lips. “Is he also a vampire?” she asks. Although she didn’t get that vibe from Harry, she didn’t want to assume.

Louis shook his head, “No. He’s a werewolf.” 

“Really?” Her eyebrows were raised as she gaped at him in disbelief for a moment. Having known about vampires she also knew about werewolves, and it wasn’t something she enjoyed being aware of. “I didn’t think vampires and werewolves got along?” 

“I’ve lapsed,” he coolly responded, his lips forming into a slight curvature. 

“Speaking of that,” Delilah begins, a subtle irritation in her tone as she crosses her arms over her chest, “I was watching you when that waiter had that accident. You were about to tear his throat out,” she chides, pressing her lips into a thin line, her feet coming to an abrupt halt as she glowered at him. She adjusts the strap to her laptop bag as her shoulder starts to become sore from the weight.

His face fell as he also stopped in his tracks, heaving a deep sigh before meeting her hard gaze, admonishing him as her face contorted. “‘I’m fine. I have it under control.” 

There was an uncertainty in his voice that was detectable, prompting an eye roll from her. “It doesn’t seem like it,” she scoffs, turning back, pursuing down the trail towards the street. He quickly follows behind to catch up to her. “If you’re struggling that bad I’m willing to let you feed,” she boldly offers, stopping again and glancing back at Louis who stopped in his tracks as soon as she said those words, horrified why she would even make such an asinine offer. 

“Absolutely not!” he rebuked, gawking at her as if she had three heads, “Are you insane?” 

Delilah scoffs, “Don’t act like I don’t know how you lot are. If it means lowering the risk of another worthless death then so be it.” She steps toward him while taking a deep sigh, meeting his gaze, “I’m just looking out for you, and if I didn’t trust ya I wouldn’t’ve made the offer.”

“No. I can’t,” Louis shook his head with an expressive face full of fear. Putting his determination to go clean aside, he was genuinely terrified of the bloodlust and letting it control him knowing what it was capable of. 

His gaze suddenly dropped to the ground, thinking long and hard. But as Louis continued to stand there, her last words ringing through his head about the risk of killing someone, he started to change his mind, realizing she was right. Today was too close of a call, and he knew he had to give it at least something to sedate it for now instead of letting it fester until he inevitably cracked. 

“Fine,” he utters in a small, meek voice as he hesitantly met her intense, brown eyes again, “You’re right.” He observes how she breathes a sigh of relief, then ushers him to follow her back to her flat that wasn’t far from where they were.

Shutting the door behind them as they enter her flat, Delilah flips the wall switch, and the room illuminated with light. Louis swallowed hard, growing increasingly anxious, almost having second thoughts. But he had no other choice, and couldn’t afford to keep it bottled up knowing the unpredictable consequences. It could happen as soon as tomorrow, which he refused to risk.

“Ophelia has parent-teacher conferences tonight,” Delilah announced, setting her bag on the sofa and spinning back toward him, “But we still need to make it quick.” She beckons for him to follow her down a hallway where her bedroom was along with a bathroom. She figured it was safer in the bathroom being that it would be easier to clean off the tiled floor instead of a carpeted bedroom.

Entering her bathroom, she sits down on the toilet seat and Louis drops to his knees, gulping again. He proceeded to take slow and steady breaths to calm himself down and ease his anxieties. He started to have second thoughts but there was no going back now.

“Unlock your phone and go to the stopwatch,” he instructs her, “Ten seconds and then you push me off, okay?” He glanced up at her for an acknowledgment and she does what she’s told. 

Delilah holds her arm out and points to the area on her inner forearm near her elbow. “This is more inconspicuous,” she mutters, uneasy as she felt nauseous from the increasing anticipation. 

Slowly and carefully taking and holding her arm with his hands, Louis glances upward at her one last time, still hesitating. The rush of adrenaline made its way through as he could feel the bloodlust grow and become more powerful where it was at a point of no return. His eyes shifted black, his teeth growing sharper and in no time they had latched onto her arm. 

Activating the stopwatch, a gasp and several whimpers in reaction to the unbearable pain escaped Deliah’s mouth, cursing and squeezing her eyes shut. It was a type of pain she was familiar with but hadn’t experienced in many years. She peered down at her phone, watching the timer as each grueling second passed by. 

She immediately and forcefully pushed him away as soon as the clock hit 10, already starting to have a sense of lightheadedness. Louis immediately snapped out of the hypnotic state, his eyes focusing on her to check if she was alright first. She looked down at him to see his mouth and chin covered in blood, almost triggering her gag reflex. 

“I’m okay,” Delilah quickly says before he could ask, though still not feeling 100%. She turns her eyes to her arm to see the two bloody holes, repulsed by the sight. She stands upward to clean her arm off in the sink, and as he was already back on his feet, he carefully watches her. 

"Thank you,” was all Louis could manage at the moment to express his gratitude as his mind was still processing everything. The longing nausea that followed him all day due to what had occurred was suddenly gone, now feeling newly rejuvenated and composed. He didn’t waste any time cleaning his face off with water.

“Don’t mention it,” she sharply responds, “And this was only one-time.” She started to regret it now, afraid of having opened Pandora's box, but she sees that he seems to understand that it won’t happen again.

Louis had left as soon as possible and hurried home. He noticed that Delilah’s attitude had changed afterward, sensing as if she regretted it. But she kept reassuring him to keep him from worrying because he would never want to deliberately hurt her.

Harry had already been home by the time Louis got back. Although he felt content for now, Louis knew that it was just going to want more eventually. He has to start over again by trying to suppress the bloodlust and going clean, which he was determined to avoid any more hiccups that would cause him to fall off the wagon for another time.

Harry was halfway down the staircase as Louis had entered. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up, then noticing Harry who stood just a few feet away from him, wondering where he’d been. 

“How have you been feeling since earlier?” he asks Louis as he steps off the staircase onto the floor, warily eyeing him up and down.

“Never been better,” Louis chimes, his face lighting up, all giddy and energetic which took Harry off guard at first expecting the opposite. To him, it seemed like Louis wasn’t bothered in the slightest - as if it didn’t even happen. But Harry chose not to dwell on it and ask any questions. He also figured he was worrying too much. 

A delighted grin growing across his face, Louis took another step toward Harry and reached to grab his hands. He was full of energy right now, even though the reason for it was obvious and he would eventually crash and burn - just like a kid on a sugar high. Before he could say anything, Niall apparated into the room, startling the both of them as they gaped at him. 

“Lads, we have a problem,” Niall trembled, appearing panicked as if he just had an eerie encounter -- enough to freak him out.

**__**

Louis and Harry sat at the table in the kitchen while Niall paced back and forth in front of them, telling them about his experience. He seemed genuinely shaken by it, and Harry and Louis weren’t used to seeing Niall this way because he can usually hold his own and doesn’t get frightened easily. Louis’ face was buried in his hands, quickly becoming frustrated the longer he listened to Niall. He was having a good night up until Niall appeared with the news which killed his mood. 

“He’s been watching the three of us,” Niall stammers, gulping, then focusing his attention on Louis as he prepared for the next part, “and said that he’s going to get you to come back and that their time is coming.” Harry turned to Louis as Niall finished his sentence.

Letting his hands fall back down to the table, Louis scoffs, aggravated, rolling his eyes. “First of all, they’ve been saying that since the Crusades. Everyone gets excited but nothing happens. And second, I’m not going anywhere.” He sits back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, a firm scowl tightened across his lips. 

“He threatened me and Harry,” Niall utters with a mousy, fearful voice. Louis’s eyebrows raise as soon as those words roll off Niall’s tongue, his breath hitching in his throat.

“He what?” Louis grunted, an unrelenting rage growing inside him as his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed on Niall who stood there in apprehension. 

Anxiously nodding, Niall stays silent for a few moments, still trying to recall everything that Vincent said to him. He almost started to become intimidated by Louis as he observed how he grew more irate - his eyes were an icy blue and his jaw remained clenched.

“But they can’t actually hurt you, can they?” Harry inquired toward Niall. The mood in the atmosphere was heavy and intense, causing his stomach to churn as his anxiety began to return. 

“They can,” Louis wistfully mutters before Niall could acknowledge Harry’s question, “By taking away Harry and me and along with the house. When a ghost loses their familiars they’ll fade away and cease to exist.” His dismal eyes scanned from Harry to Niall, seeing their solemn faces.

Niall’s jaw falls agape hearing the chilling, new information, but he still remains silent as he was unable to muster a coherent response. 

Harry had frozen solid, unmoving, and disassociating from the conversation as he sat in the chair as the fear from Niall’s news had sunk in. His heart started to hammer in his chest and he started to feel a shortness of breath while also starting to shake. Louis’s voice was drowned out as his mind was racing with so many different thoughts and he couldn’t control it. 

“Harry?” Louis gawks at Harry from across the table, concernedly observing the familiar mannerisms as he immediately knew what was happening. He stands up and crouches down in front of Harry’s knees, but keeps his distance to give him enough space. “Harry, I won’t let him hurt you,” he spoke softly and gently as he attempted to calm Harry down. 

Louis patiently waited for Harry’s episode to be over. It was agonizing to have to see him go through it from time to time, and he wished he could take Harry’s pain away because he didn’t deserve it. 

Once he was able to, Harry gave him a form of an acknowledgment as he lifted his tense gaze to meet Louis’, while starting to finally relax - though he was still a bundle of nerves. The corners of Louis’ lips curved up into a genuine reassuring smile, helping to ease Harry’s stress and anxiety. However, it wasn’t going to go away that easily and it never does.

As Louis slowly stood upward, he placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead. He wasn’t going to leave Harry’s side, knowing he needed the comfort and support right now. Niall had approached the two of them but kept his distance to not startle Harry who still appeared shaken.

“I-I think I’m gonna turn in for the night,” Harry stammered, sliding his chair out from the table and then groggily standing up. Louis steps backward to give Harry room to walk away, though Harry barely acknowledges him anymore as he left the room and started for the staircase. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Louis responds as he watches Harry leave the room. Overwhelmed, he turns to Niall with bleak eyes and a sad frown. Niall returned the sentiment as he heaved a deep, shaky sigh, still trying to recollect himself from explaining everything. 

**__**

The following morning was no different than the night before. However, Harry seemed to have established some distance between him and Louis. He’d woken up earlier before Louis and took a long shower. He stood there underneath the water, reluctant to get out so quickly as he enjoyed the time alone to himself. But as his fingers had pruned and it was becoming hard to breathe from the steam, he eventually found the energy to turn off the water.

He stepped back into Louis’ room to get dressed, the grey towel wrapped around his waist. Louis was still lying in his bed when Harry returned. He sat up, watching him saunter across his room towards his dresser. As Harry turned his back to him, Louis instantly spotted the long and deep scars, his breath ceasing in his lungs as it was a sight that always stunned him. But he tried not to watch Harry, letting his eyes scan around the room from time to time.

Harry sensed Louis’ eyes on his back as he dressed, but he didn’t react or say anything - though he did start to feel a bit awkward this time around as the circumstances between them felt different to him. 

“I know you’re watching me,” Harry curtly says, though he tried not to come off as too harsh so Louis didn’t take offense. 

“Sorry,” Louis quickly apologized, “I know how you feel about that.” He pushed the duvet back and glided to the edge of the bed, throwing his feet over onto the floor. Harry was just about finished as he grabbed a hoodie from their now shared closet. 

He impulsively wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist who slid the hoodie over his head. Harry turned around to face him as his arms were still attached to his waist, but he wasn’t as warm and cheerful as Louis was used to, responding with a look of dismay cross his face.

“If it has to do with last night-” Louis began, but Harry abruptly cut him off.

“Don’t.” He shakes his head, brushing past him to leave the room.

“Harry,” Louis spoke up, desiring the need to actually talk to him about it in hopes to help him feel better and less nervous. Harry needed to hear it from him, and only him because anyone else would twist the truth and lie to Harry in order to drive a wedge between them -- and there was already an attempt made before.

Harry spins around on the balls of his feet to face him with empty eyes. “How do you expect me to feel, Lou? I didn’t realize how much of a risk I was taking being with you.” His words were like a punch to Louis’ gut causing a sickly ache, reacting with a gasp and his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as he gaped at Harry with teary eyes. “And you’re a vampire and I’m a werewolf. We’re already an odd pairing as it is,” he adds, finishing his piece. He turns back around to proceed out of the room before Louis could say anything.

Harry felt as if he needed air and to clear his stressed mind from everything that’s happened since last night. He was conflicted and needed to sort out what he truly thought was best for him. Harry was deeply in love with Louis, and couldn’t imagine their relationship any other way, however, his mind was trying to talk him into being more sensible and to understand the risks he was taking were just getting bigger the longer they were together. 

Louis glumly watched Harry plod down the hallway towards the staircase, choosing not to chase after him. He felt at a loss of words as Harry’s speech still hadn’t fully sunken in yet, but as he continued to stand there it only started to induce a fiery rage inside him towards the man who devised the scheme to drive them apart and force Louis to give up his attempts of trying to be human. But Louis was stronger than that now and was more than ready to put up a fight.

**__**

Harry steps out of a cafe with a half-finished iced coffee in hand. His hoodie was fixed over his head as the chilly air encompassed him. He had sat down at a table earlier and completely got lost in his own mind, mulling over everything that occurred in his life over the past year. But more importantly, he also reevaluated his and Louis’ relationship and while conflicted, also made up his mind in the end.

A man in a police uniform emerges from the throng of people walking along the sidewalk and Harry instantly recognizes him, his blood starting to boil as he remembers their last encounter and his attempt to drive them apart. He reaches for his cross necklace that was hidden underneath his hoodie and sets it on top, waiting for Stephen who was just several feet away still but didn’t notice Harry yet. 

As soon as both their eyes meet, a chill slithers down Harry’s spine. Stephen stops in his tracks just a few feet away, a smug look across his face as Harry watches him cautiously. Grabbing the necklace he holds it out for Stephen to see, and he scowls and his eyes drop to focus on the silver cross in Harry’s fingers, putting his hands up in surrender and stepping backward. 

“It does work,” Harry mumbled to himself, monitoring Stephen’s reaction as if he was an insect reacting to repellent that was sprayed in the air. 

“I don’t care that you and Louis are together,” Stephen sneered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was growing impatient. He crosses his arms over his chest. “And plus I’m not the one you should be worrying about, anyway.” 

The last comment rolled off Harry’s shoulders as another thought immediately crossed his mind, realizing Louis was never affected by his necklace and it piqued his curiosity. “Why are you affected by this but Louis isn’t?” he asks, indicating to the cross he held up again. 

Stephen shrugs, “You’d have to ask him yourself. I’m not suited to answer that question,” he annoyedly sighs, “Now if you would let me go I have more important matters to attend to.” He seems to disregard Harry further, having little care for him or his presence, and quite frankly Harry felt relieved it didn’t escalate. 

Harry doesn’t waste any more time heading back home. He had been longing to apologize to Louis, having enough guilt for how he behaved earlier leaving the poor lad in despair all day. It wasn’t fair to Louis how Harry treated him, and he was determined to make things right.

Stepping through the door of his home, Harry closes it behind him. His cheeks were pink and his fingers were numb by the time he had gotten back, longing to escape the frigid weather. Harry was so lost in his own mind earlier he didn’t realize how far he’d made it from their home until he started the trip back. 

Before he gave Louis a chance to speak, Harry’s arms were tightly enveloped around him. It took Louis by surprise at first, having expected the opposite upon Harry’s return but he immediately returned the gesture. There was nothing else Harry wanted more than to be in his arms right now, holding him as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

“I love you,” Harry softly says into his ear, eventually pulling backward. Still holding him close as his arms rest over his shoulders, his hands resting on the nape of his neck, Harry locks his emerald eyes onto Louis’ joyful, azure ones while preparing his speech and swallowing hard. “I-”

“Don’t apologize,” Louis cuts him off, “You don’t need to and you have every right to feel the way you do because of what you’ve been through. I can’t fault you for it.” He watches as Harry raises his eyebrows, surprised that Louis was so understanding. “We’ll get through this. I’m not going anywhere,” he firmly adds for reassurance. 

Harry nods in acknowledgment and steps backward, letting his arms fall back to his sides. A heavy silence hung in the air around them. “How can you be so sure?” Doubt was still cast over him, unable to shake it off. Louis hadn’t even introduced a plan of what he was going to do yet.

“I’ll take care of him.” Louis pressed his lips into a thin line as he scowled and his nostrils flared, detaching his gaze from Harry’s, his eyes turning icy and chilling at the mention of Vincent. There was a particular flare behind them -- a hidden rage, showing that Louis was haunted by his past and the grim history he shared with him.

Glancing down at the silver cross that still sat on top of his hoodie, a question pops into Harry’s mind -- one that he’s intended to ask Louis. “How come this doesn’t affect you?” Harry holds it up with his thumb and index finger, waiting for his response.

Breaking out of his absorbed reverie, Louis’ attention is drawn back to Harry. He glances downward at what he was holding between his fingers, immediately realizing what it was, his nose scrunching in revulsion at first. 

“Crosses and other religious paraphernalia don’t affect the Old Ones,” he shrugs but appearing smugger as he smirked, “I’m surprised you didn’t ask sooner,” Louis adds, snorting. He noticed Harry wearing it out more often, figuring it to be some sort of test to see if Louis was affected by it. 

“Well that’s great,” Harry mumbles, huffing, unenthused by the new information through his obvious sarcasm. Unlike the other vampires, Louis was pretty much invincible, and Harry didn’t know if he should be impressed or a bit scared of what that could mean.

“Try being imprisoned in a fourteenth-century monastery for years as a religious experiment. You eventually build a tolerance to it,” Louis casually mutters nonchalantly, walking away towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Although at the time it wasn’t, now he thought it was more amusing -- but it’s how he learned to cope with it. 

Harry stood there and gawked at him as he walked away, his jaw falling to the floor unable to believe what Louis had just said so freely. He opened his mouth to speak, but Louis continued.

“I’m lucky my teeth were still intact,” Louis added, shuddering in reaction to the thought. He throws open the refrigerator door, grabbing a bottle of beer. 

“Huh?” Harry mused, his eyebrows frowned across his forehead, puzzled by the strange remark as he followed him into the kitchen. 

Without meeting Harry’s bewildered, yet concerned gaze, Louis acknowledges his confusion, “They would take a rock and smash our teeth to prevent our fangs from growing out.” He shuts the door to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle opener off the counter.

Harry’s jaw fell again, “Oh...that’s morbid.” His face scrunched, grossed out. He missed the time a few minutes ago when he didn’t know this information. 

Louis nodded, popping off the cap to the beer bottle and tossing it in the waste bin. He takes a swig then turns back to face Harry who leaned against the molding with his arms crossed. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere for a few days?” Harry proposes, the idea springing in his head since they both seemed to need a break, “Get out of London for once -- like we could go Edinburgh.”

Louis leaned against the back of the chair at the kitchen table, still casually working his way through the bottle of beer in his hands. He shrugs, then frowns, rejecting Harry’s idea. As much as he would love to, he knew what he had to do because it wasn’t going to go away on its own.

“No. I need to take care of him,” he meets Harry’s gaze with a gloomy look on his face, “It’s long overdue.” His jaw contorted and the whites of his knuckles became more prominent as he tightened his grip on the bottle, his blood beginning to boil again. 

Stepping towards him, Harry couldn’t stand seeing Louis miserable much longer. He gently reaches out and takes the bottle from Louis’ hands, almost receiving a bit of resistance from him as he refused to let go at first. Harry sets it on the table, lifting his gaze back upward to meet the poor lad’s desolate eyes. 

“C’mon,” he points his head back toward the living room, taking Louis’ hand in his to lead him away, “We’re not gonna just stand here. I hate seeing you like this.” He pulls Louis away from the table, who reluctantly follows him back into the living room, his stoic facial expression unchanging but he also rolls his eyes as he desired to just stand there, moping.

Harry turns on the stereo, finding a music track that suited the mood in the room. Returning to Louis, he positioned his arms around his tiny, curvy waist, giving Louis the idea of what his intentions were as he lifted his arms up, wrapping them around the nape of Harry’s neck and they gradually swayed back and forth to the music. Louis eventually softened up, his mood quickly improving as he and Harry danced. 

“For someone who’s lived as long as you have, you should know how to ballroom dance, right?” Harry was trying to hide the cheeky smile that was growing across his face as he asked the question, trying to make a subtle hint at what he was trying to convey, “I mean, all those fancy parties you’ve had to have gone to.” He started to imagine Louis in the 19th century all dressed up in a tux, surrounded by different people in a ballroom such as women in their long, extravagant dresses. 

Louis’ cheeks began to turn rosy as he blushed, shy to admit it because he hadn't danced that way in a long time because it took a lot of practice. “It’s been so long...I may be a bit rusty now.” He shrugged, trying to recall how it went. He lifts his right arm up, holding it out to the side for Harry to take as he starts to remember. He folds his fingers in between Louis’ as their hands meet. 

They slowly maneuver themselves back and forth and around the room as Louis takes the lead, Harry following him -- often accidentally stepping on his toes. Lifting his arm upward above Harry’s head, he twirls Harry around. The biggest grin was plastered across Harry’s face, enjoying the charming moments like these, especially since they were alone together.

“Well, you’re not that bad,” Harry teases him as they continued dancing back and forth, earning an amused smile from the lad who agreed. 

They come to an eventual slow stop and both their gazes meet intently. Without hesitation, Louis stands on his toes and wraps his arms around the nape of Harry’s neck again - Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist. They both close their eyes as their lips meet for a deep and passionate kiss that lasted longer than they both expected. 

As the tensions grew between them, Harry’s hands nimbly reached for the waistband on Louis’ track pants, attempting to pull them down. But Louis immediately grabbed his one hand, stopping him and breaking his lips away, shaking his head. 

“No. I’m not in the mood,” he raspily whispered, still just a mere centimeters away from Harry as their noses lightly brushed up against each other. 

Harry nods, acknowledging him without saying anything. He steps backward to create some space between them. He could tell there was a lot on Louis’ mind for obvious reasons -- which was affecting their intimate moments together right now. Ever since Niall had told them the catalytic news last night, Harry noticed that Louis started acting completely offbeat. But he had to admit they both started acting differently.

“I’m gonna turn in for the night,” Louis softly mutters, stepping backward and briefly making eye contact with Harry again before spinning around to start for the staircase. Harry doesn’t stop him, totally empathizing with him as he understood how he felt. 

**__**

The next day, Louis had been more emotionally distant as he’d been brooding, figuring out how to approach Vincent. He was going to put an end to it once and for all, but he couldn’t be predictable because Vincent knew him all too well. 

Harry had gone into work for the dinner shift because the person who originally had the shift called out sick, so that left Louis home alone with Niall. But that didn’t last long until Louis had been on his way to meet up with his old friend now turned enemy. He took a wild guess and started for the abandoned theatre they -- the vampires would sometimes meet at if it weren’t the funeral home -- where Vincent wouldn’t be because it would be too obvious and only a few people, such as Louis, know where to find him if they needed to. 

Throwing open the large double doors of the theatre, Louis storms into the grand room, lit by half of the remaining wall sconces on each side. A dusty, glass chandelier covered in spiderwebs and cobwebs still hung from the ceiling above him. 

“You’re too damn predictable, you know that?” Vincent sneers as he stands at the bottom of the steps toward the end of the aisle of seats on each side. Half his alabaster face was illuminated from the lights on the wall while the other half was shaded. He always dressed formally, but this time he was wearing a grey down jacket with a white shirt underneath and black trousers. His chestnut hair brushed and styled back, his striking brown eyes bore into Louis as he still stood near the doors, ten steps away at the back of the house, unamused by the snide remark he expected.

With an unwavering, agile velocity, Louis proceeded down the steps and eventually had Vincent pinned against the wall by his shirt collar. His eyes shifted into the obsidian color, his fury surfacing, unable to keep it bottled any longer.

“Ah, there he is,” Vincent taunts him as he stopped holding it back, a crooked smile forming across his face as he was amused by it all. 

“You fucking forced me into becoming someone I’m not!” Louis chided, his voice strained as he became emotional. He tightened his grip on the collar of Vincent’s shirt, pressing against his throat as he prepared to raise his voice, “You had me kill so many people,” 

Rolling his eyes as Louis’ resistance annoyed him, Vincent manages to speak, “Do I really have to give this lecture again? It’s what you are, Tomlinson. No matter how much you try to resist, deep down you know your true purpose.” 

“No, you’re wrong,” Louis spat, resisting his manipulative words as Vincent was attempting to get inside his head again. He made his own path a long time ago, refusing to follow the system that Vincent alluded to. His eyes turned back to normal, but they were still dagger-like as they pierced into Vincent’s as he held him against the wall. 

“You seem to forget what you’re actually capable of,” Vincent snorts, finding Louis’ further denial comical. But he continued to stand there and not do anything, unfazed by Louis’ aggressive and rebellious behavior, knowing it won’t last much longer. Quite frankly, Vincent had quickly grown bored of it, as he’s had the similar earful before from him but now Louis was more aggressive and angrier.

Eventually loosening his grip, Louis lets him go while the realization smacked him across the face - feeling as if he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs. However, his train of thought quickly shifted and he recalled why he was here in the first place -- to protect Harry and Niall -- and he grew furious again. But before he could get a word in, Vincent continued to speak. 

“Y’know, I didn’t believe you were actually trying to be human until I learnt you were shagging a werewolf,” he derided with scorn, taking a step forward from the wall, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, “And I thought you of all people would’ve known better,” he wags his index finger at Louis, emphasizing his point. 

Louis scowled as he continued to glare at the man, preparing his comeback as he was rather protective of his loved ones. Hell would freeze over before he let anyone come in between him and Harry to purposely split them apart. 

“You can run from this world all you want, but you can’t hide,” Vincent pursues, cocky, before Louis could get a word in, he continues, “Does he know?” He pops the question, implying Harry.

“Know what?” Louis murmurs with a tiny, timid voice as his eyes stay cautiously glued to the man, quickly growing uncomfortable as Vincent starts to remind him of his past. He swallows hard, goosebumps rising all over his skin, already having a sense of what it was.

“That you’re a merciless killer,” Vincent blurts out, a pregnant pause following before he proceeds to speak, “Remember Agatha? Or Ben? I didn’t forget.”

The names sharply rolled off his tongue, stabbing Louis in the gut to hear them as the ducts of his eyes started to water and his throat became sore. The traumatic memories were like a tsunami that came crashing down. A single tear rolled down his flushed cheeks as he sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Smug, Vincent slips past him, their shoulders purposely brushing together. “It’s nice to know at least one of you is watching your backs tonight,” he snidely added as he proceeded down the ramp towards the stage, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

That comment immediately breaks Louis out of his emotional distraction, snapping his head in Vincent’s direction so fast he could get whiplash. “What...did you say?” he breathlessly utters, his voice raspy. He subconsciously balls his fingers into tight fists. He was trying to register what Vincent had just said, needing to hear it again.

Vincent spins around on the balls of his feet, smirking, “If that dog is the reason why you’re trying to forget all of this, maybe we should do something about that?” He shrugs, then a wicked smile is tugged across his face, one that Louis was all too familiar with causing his blood to run cold. 

His eyes dropped to the floor as Vincent gave him a clearer answer, but then widening and his breath ceasing in his lungs, Louis understood what he meant. 

“Oh my god,” he gasps, his consternated gaze shooting upward at the man who stood at the first row of seats, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Immediately spinning around, Louis darts out of the theatre without wasting any more time standing there. His stomach started to churn as the anxiety grew increasingly powerful. He sprinted down the darkening street in the direction of the diner as the sun was setting in the direction he was heading in. 

Throwing the door open to the diner, Louis rushed past the chairs that were stacked on the tables for the floor to be mopped and directly into the kitchen. There was no time wasted until he crashed to his knees beside Harry who lay unconscious on the floor, a trail of his blood around him as he tried to crawl toward the door until he lost his strength.

“No, no no no,” Louis sputtered as his eyes welled with tears spilling onto his cheeks, his voice cracking on the last one. He draws his phone out of his back pocket to call an ambulance. He situated his phone on his shoulder as he reached his hands out to Harry’s back to lift him up and cradle his head on his lap. 

Consequently, the skin on his hands started to burn and sizzle as they were soon covered in his blood causing him undeniable pain and agony as his flushed face contorted in reaction and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. But he was too consumed in the moment to care as Harry only mattered right now.

“I got you, Harry. I’m here now. Stay with me,” his voice trembles, observing how the poor lad barely acknowledged his presence. It was as if everything came to a standstill between them as sirens were heard in the distance becoming louder.

  
  



End file.
